


Усмиритель демонов

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Case Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: На территории Университета убита студентка. Полиция не справляется, и тогда за дело берётся Бюро Особых Расследований во главе с Хиджикатой Тоширо. Ёкаи и демоны объединились, адские твари рыщут по городу, а подозрительный профессор Саката ведёт себя подозрительно – но Хиджиката справится. Не зря же его называют демоническим Усмирителем Душ.Предупреждения: кроссовер с Усмирителем Душ (знание второго канона не требуется). Для тех, кто знает второй канон: действие перенесено в Японию, мироустройство переработано полностью, за основу взята первая двухсерийная арка дорамы, так же задействованы сюжетные элементы из новеллы.





	1. Пролог 1

***

Было без двадцати полночь.  
Саччан убрала телефон в карман и ускорила шаг. Как же она задержалась! Вечеринка вот-вот закончится, шанс будет упущен, и даже винить некого. Она сама была виновата – так долго и тщательно готовилась, но забыла одну существенную деталь. Пришлось идти в круглосуточный магазин через дорогу, а там как назло завис кассовый аппарат и образовалась очередь. Теперь Саччан катастрофически опаздывала.  
Она почти пробежала по тёмной Алее Поцелуев, оказалась на освещённом пространстве и, не сбавляя шага, поспешила в сторону корпуса, где проходила вечеринка.  
Кто-то вывернул ей навстречу из-за живой изгороди, больно задев плечом.  
– Ай!.. – Саччан сначала заметила белую футболку со знакомой надписью, а потом уже разглядела лицо. – Фукузава-сан? Почему ты здесь, неужели вечеринка закончилась?  
Фукузава Мэй взглянула на неё, будто не узнала, потом нахмурилась и нехотя ответила:  
– Нет… Не закончилась. Мне стало скучно.  
– А…  
Саччан не успела задать вопрос – Фукузава пошла дальше, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Вспомнилось, о чём шептались девушки в общежитии, что Фукузаву бросил парень и она теперь сама не своя. Саччан презрительно фыркнула. Её не волновали парни, у неё был Гин-сэнсэй.  
Крепче перехватив пакет с вещами, она уже хотела идти дальше. И тут что-то пронеслось мимо неё в темноте.  
Поток воздуха, горячий, спрессованный, прошёл рядом с такой силой, что Саччан пошатнулась. Так бывает, когда в последний момент успеваешь спрыгнуть с насыпи и гудящий локомотив проносится мимо, обдав смрадом горячего железа и страха. Саччан почувствовала это – страх и отчётливое понимание того, что только что мимо неё прошла смерть.  
Тяжело дыша, она обернулась, но Фукузава уже скрылась за живой изгородью. Саччан осталась одна.  
Впрочем, она была не робкого десятка, и не боялась темноты и смерти, ничего не боялась, кроме перспективы остаться девственницей. Поэтому она пожала плечами и выкинула случившееся из головы. Тем более что у неё было важное дело, и время уже поджимало.  
Саччан поспешила в сторону корпуса. Пакет, в котором лежали кляп, меховые наручники и только что купленная упаковка презервативов с клубничным вкусом, раскачивался в такт быстрым шагам.  
«Гин-сэнсэй, дождись, я уже иду!»


	2. Пролог 2

***

«Ждём на собеседование к 00.00 по указанному адресу».  
Шинпачи ещё раз перечитал короткое сообщение и недоверчиво покачал головой. Даже в тот раз, когда он устраивался барменом в ночной клуб, собеседование проходило в дневное время. Что это за работа такая?  
«Единственная работа», напомнил он себе.  
За минувший месяц Шинпачи разослал сотни резюме и сходил на десяток собеседований, но везде получал отказ. И вот осталась последняя надежда – приглашение, помеченное странной аббревиатурой «БОР». Как он ни гуглил, так и не выяснил, что это за место.  
Шинпачи включил фонарик на смартфоне и посветил на номер ближайшего дома: девятый. А ему был нужен тринадцатый, значит, через одно здание. Он пошёл по тротуару, поглядывая по сторонам.  
На улице в этот час было пусто, все дома стояли тёмные: ни одного светящегося окна, ни единой вывески. Только редкие фонари освещали узкие тротуары и дорогу.  
Девятый номер был небольшим магазинчиком с витриной, закрытой ролл-ставней, одиннадцатый – мрачной бетонной коробкой с провалами пустых окон. А тринадцатый… Шинпачи остановился в недоумении: номер тринадцать оказался частным домом.  
От улицы его отделяла высокая ограда из острых железных пик на кирпичном фундаменте. За ними начинался большой сад, а в глубине угадывались очертания особняка. Так «БОР» это была не аббревиатура, а инициалы хозяина дома?  
Шинпачи посветил фонариком, но лучик света бесполезно скользил по веткам деревьев и неподстриженным буйным кустам. Такой большой дом в центре города должен был обходиться в крупную сумму. Зачем настолько богатый человек захотел нанять его, Шимуру Шинпачи, двадцати лет отроду, временно безработного? Чтобы расчленить на органы, сделать жертвой в извращённых играх богачей, превратить в своего раба? Шинпачи поёжился. В голову как назло лезли мысли одна другой хуже, так и подмывало развернуться и уйти. Вернуться домой, заблокировать электронную почту и выкинуть эту странную историю из головы – какая соблазнительная идея. Вот только возвращаться было некуда: на следующей неделе истекал срок арендной платы.  
Шинпачи прошёл мимо тяжёлых ворот к небольшой калитке сбоку, сделал глубокий вдох-выдох, чтобы успокоиться, и нажал на кнопку звонка.  
«Здравствуйте, я Шимура Шинпачи, мне назначено. Здравствуйте, я Шимура Шинпачи…»  
Он ещё не опустил руку, как над калиткой загорелась лампочка и приятный женский голос произнёс:  
– Добрый вечер.  
Голос исходил из динамика над звонком.  
«Здравствуйте, я…».  
– Кто вы и по какому вопросу?  
– Я-а… Мне… – замямлил Шинпачи. – Я по объявлению…  
– Ах, вы должно быть Шимура Шинпачи-сан, – тон у женщины был очень мягкий и доброжелательный. – Вы пунктуальный.  
– Спасибо…  
– Проходите, пожалуйста. И не забудьте отметиться у охранника.  
Лампочка погасла, и калитка отворилась с тихим щелчком. Поколебавшись, Шинпачи прошёл в неё и оказался на широкой подъездной аллее, которая светлой полосой тянулась среди тёмных деревьев.  
Женщина, которая с ним говорила, наверное, секретарь. Раз на Б.О.Р.-сана работают такие милые люди, то он может оказаться неплохим человеком. Воображение нарисовало благородного старца с окладистой белоснежной бородой. Наверное, ему требуется компаньон для прогулок в саду, или для его супруги, миниатюрной старушки в инвалидном кресле? Или работа состоит в том, чтобы выгуливать их собак… или отводить в школу внуков. Шинпачи повеселел: похоже, что после затяжной чёрной полосы ему наконец-то повезло.  
Калитка бесшумно закрылась за его спиной. 

Аллея вывела Шинпачи к дому, большому приземистому двухэтажному особняку. Здание выглядело старым и неприглядным: серый камень, никаких украшений, лепнины, не было даже окон – ровно посередине фасада темнел прямоугольник входной двери, к которой вело несколько ступенек. Мрачный дом, освещённый лунным светом.  
Шинпачи снова забеспокоился. Он остановился, нервно схватившись за лямку перекинутой через плечо сумки, и огляделся в поисках сторожа, о котором говорила секретарь. Сбоку, в том месте, где аллея переходила в заасфальтированную площадку перед домом, ютилась сторожка, такая маленькая, что больше походила на собачью конуру. В ней никого не было.  
– Здравствуйте, – робко позвал Шинпачи. – Есть тут кто?  
Что-то громко хрустнуло.  
Шинпачи подпрыгнул и развернулся к саду, тёмному, недвижному и на первый взгляд пустынному.  
– Есть здесь кто-нибудь?  
Ему не ответили – если не считать за ответ очередной громкий хруст. Словно бы… словно кто-то большой наступил в темноте на ветку.  
Шинпачи попятился. Не отводя взгляда от кустов и до боли вцепившись в ремень сумки, он шаг за шагом отступал назад, к дому.  
А в саду хрустело всё громче и увереннее. Уже был отчётливо слышен треск, с которым неизвестный продирался через кусты, и мягкие тяжёлые шаги. Очень тяжёлые.  
Шинпачи сделал ещё шаг назад, споткнулся о ступеньку и вскрикнул от неожиданности. И тогда оно появилось.  
Огромное существо выступило из-за деревьев. Это было животное, очень странное, ненормальное какое-то. Размерами и густой гривой оно напоминало льва, но формой морды больше походило на собаку. В два раза крупнее любого сенбернара, лохматое, золотисто-рыжее, оно напоминало сказочных грифонов или комаину. У Шинпачи ноги примёрзли к земле от шока и глаза выкатились из орбит. Казалось, он никогда больше не сможет двигаться, но тут собаколев шагнул вперёд, крупные когти проскребли по асфальту, и Шинпачи отмер.  
Он не помнил, как взлетел по четырём ступенькам крыльца, схватился за ручку, лихорадочно подёргал на себя, потом, ничего не соображая от ужаса, толкнул. Дверь распахнулась, он забежал в дом и захлопнул её за секунду до того, как с той стороны по ней ударила тяжёлая лапа. Замок закрылся с громким щелчком и стало тихо.  
Что это было?! Как такие монстры могут существовать?! И как теперь выбираться отсюда?  
Ноги не держали, ещё немного и он сполз бы на пол. Шинпачи попытался упереться в дверь, но ладони скользили по гладкой, нагретой его телом поверхности. Гладкой? Шинпачи развернулся и увидел, что изнутри дверь обита листами железа, плотно пригнанными друг к другу. Что за странный дом!..  
Только теперь до него дошёл весь ужас ситуации: да, ему удалось спастись от жуткого собакольва, но зато он оказался заперт в доме, и ещё неизвестно, что было хуже.  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, Шинпачи попытался оценить ситуацию.  
Он находился в маленькой прихожей два на два метра – стоял в глубокой дверной нише. Внутри дом оказался таким же неприглядным, как и снаружи: голый каменный пол и стены, набитый чем-то непонятным большой мешок сбоку от входа, старый плафон на потолке. Его тусклый свет придавал и без того унылой комнатке совсем уж похоронный вид. Единственное, что привлекало взгляд: дверь напротив. Обычная деревянная дверь, перед которой на невысоком порожке теснилась обувь, мужская и женская. Довольно обыденная картина, если не считать удушливого запаха цветов, от которого было не продохнуть.  
«Как на похоронах», возникла неприятная мысль.  
Шинпачи решился. Вернуться на улицу было невозможно, как и ждать утра в дверной нише – оставалось идти в дом. Он нервно поправил ремень сумки, одёрнул куртку и, чуть помедлив, сделал шаг.  
Сверху на него что-то упало.  
Шинпачи заорал, прикрывая голову руками, и не сразу понял, что это не какой-нибудь кирпич, а град песчинок, мелких и почти невесомых, как крупа. На рукаве куртки остались крохотные белые кристаллики. Соль?!  
– Шимура Шинпачи-сан?  
Внутренняя дверь была открыта и на пороге стояла девушка в строгом деловом костюме. Аккуратно заколотые волосы, свежий румянец, лучистые тёмные глаза – самая красивая девушка, из всех, кого он знал. Не считая Оцу-чан, разумеется.  
– Зд-дравствуйте, – выдавил Шинпачи, судорожно стряхивая соль с макушки.  
Девушка мило улыбнулась.  
– Мы уже разговаривали сегодня – у ворот. Меня зовут Отаэ, я секретарь, но ты можешь звать меня Сестрицей. Пожалуйста, переобувайся, – она указала на коробку с одноразовыми тапочками, которую Шинпачи сначала не заметил, – и иди со мной. Тебя уже ждут. 

Следуя за Отаэ, Шинпачи прошёл через дверь и наконец-то попал в дом, точнее – в единственную комнату.  
Освещение здесь было не в пример лучше, чем в прихожей: современные плафоны и многочисленные лампы на столах давали достаточно света. Шинпачи увидел, что стены отделаны деревянными панелями, а на полу лежит, пусть старый и затёртый множеством ног, но настоящий паркет. Задрав голову, Шинпачи увидел перила второго этажа, тянувшиеся вдоль одной стены. Отсюда было не разглядеть, что там, наверху, только в одном месте с перил свешивалось красное то ли покрывало, то ли плед, и воображение мигом дорисовало книжные полки и уютные кресла. Здесь и правда было очень уютно: тёплое дерево, задёрнутые шторы на окнах, современная удобная мебель.  
Посреди комнаты стоял длинный стол для совещаний, его поверхность оставалась девственно пустой, стульев не было, зато с одной его стороны, ближе к стене, тянулся такой же длинный светлый диван. На диване, свернувшись клубком, спал пушистый кот.  
По другую сторону от стола, ближе к занавешенным окнам, разместились несколько офисных столов. На каждом стояли моноблоки с большими мониторами, а на одном их было целых три – оттуда доносился частый стук клавиш, и виднелась чья-то макушка.  
– Внимание! – объявила Отаэ. – К нам пришёл новичок. Отвлекитесь от своих дел и поприветствуйте его.  
Непонятно, к кому она обращалась, ведь кроме них двоих и человека за мониторами здесь никого не было. Шинпачи ещё раз огляделся и вздрогнул, наткнувшись взглядом на огромное уродливое чучело утки. То есть... наверное, это была утка, какой её мог бы изобразить маленький ребёнок: бесформенное белое тело, короткие, как у пингвина, крылья, нелепо приоткрытый жёлтый клюв и бессмысленные глаза с ресничками. Ну и чудище! Кому только пришло в голову сделать из этого фигуру в человеческий рост?  
– Кондо-сан, – позвала Отаэ, – будьте добры оторваться от своих порно-сайтов и поздоровайтесь.  
Из-за мониторов высунулся мужчина.  
– Я не смотрю порно! По крайней мере, не на работе!  
Волосы у него стояли торчком, изо рта свисала шкурка банана, очки съехали на самый кончик носа. Он выглядел как типичный хикикомори, но такой широкоплечий и мускулистый, как будто нашёл способ перекачивать себе ману своего персонажа в рпг.  
– Привет. – Он пригладил волосы обеими руками, но это помогло слабо. – Я Кондо Исао. И я не смотрю порно.  
– Не стоит оправдываться, Кондо-сан, – когда Отаэ щебетала с такой милой улыбкой, хотелось только улыбаться в ответ и кивать. – Пусть вы – озабоченный извращенец, у которого только одно на уме, но в этом виновато наше бездушное общество потребления.  
Кондо несколько раз кивнул, блаженно улыбаясь.  
– Конечно, Отаэ-сан, как скажете… Что? Я не извращенец!  
Но Отаэ уже забыла про него.  
– Шинпачи-кун, познакомься с остальными.  
Шинпачи хотел спросить, где эти остальные, но не успел.  
– Где моя пицца, чувак?  
Краем глаза он заметил движение и, обернувшись, увидел, как то самое красное одеяло планирует с перил второго этажа. Шинпачи машинально бросился подхватить,  
– Пицца-пицца-пицца!  
Это было не одеяло, это был человек: девочка-подросток в ярко-красном платье, хорошенькая, рыжеволосая и белокожая, с огромными голубыми глазами.  
– Эй, очкарик, – она нависла над Шинпачи, воинственно уперев руки в бока, – имей в виду, что уже прошло больше тридцати минут. Значит, за пиццу можно не платить. Ха-ха, сегодня ты останешься без зарплаты, неудачник!  
Шинпачи молчал, растерявшись от такого напора.  
– Кагура-чан, это не доставщик пиццы. Если помнишь, мы её сегодня заказывали уже трижды, и шеф сказал, что с него хватит.  
– Так ему никто и не предлагал!  
Шинпачи улыбнулся. Девочка была очень милая и энергичная, из тех, кому всё прощается за озорной характер.  
– Он обязан быть курьером, Сестрица! Такие бесполезные четырёхглазые девственники должны работать курьерами или мойщиками бассейнов, ведь это их единственный шанс увидеть живую женщину вблизи.  
– Я тебя слышу, между прочим!  
– Но это не курьер, а наш новый сотрудник, Шимура Шинпачи-кун.  
Девочка смерила Шинпачи таким пронзительным взглядом, что он слегка вспотел.  
– Пф, только гулям на корм и сгодится.  
– Будь хоть немного повежливее!  
Но девочка уже потеряла к нему интерес и направилась к дивану. Шинпачи смотрел ей вслед с сомнением.  
Ноги девочки не доставали до пола, она парила в воздухе, двигаясь плавно, как пёрышко на ветру. Шинпачи снял очки, протёр и снова надел – ничего не изменилось. Босые ноги девочки болтались в полуметре над паркетом.  
– Э… это…  
– Это Кагура-чан, – пояснила Отаэ. – У неё нет фамилии, потому что она призрак.  
Кагура приземлилась на спинку дивана и прошлась над ней, едва касаясь пальцами, как балерина.  
– Я украшение этого скучного места!  
– Ты маскот.  
– Кто бы говорил, животное!  
Она обращалась к коту. Который ей отвечал.  
Шинпачи потряс головой и попытался сосредоточиться на более очевидной проблеме.  
– Призрак?  
– Ну да.  
– Но призраки должны быть страшными.  
– Что за тухлый комплимент?! Ты должен был сказать, что я прекрасна.  
– Посмотри на него. – Кот уселся и принялся вылизывать лапу. – Блаженный идиот, он просто не умеет врать.  
– Заткнись, собачий корм. Эй, очкарик, ты должен был восхититься моей белой кожей.  
– То же мне достижение, у всех трупов белая кожа.  
– И моими огненными волосами.  
– Цвета морковки.  
– Она чревовещатель? – спросил Шинпачи.  
– Нет, просто призрак.  
– Да какой из неё призрак! Она непрозрачная! Это какой-то трюк, да? Спецэффекты, фокусы, тридэ?  
– Невозможно, – прокомментировал Кондо со своего места. – Технологии ещё не развились настолько, чтобы создавать реалистичные тридэ-проекции девушек.  
– К сожалению всех извращенцев.  
– Опять ты на меня наговариваешь, Отаэ-сан!  
– Да помолчите вы! – выпалил Шинпачи.  
Все посмотрели на него с недоумением, даже девочка перестала душить кота.  
– Что здесь происходит?! Какой-то монстр бегает по участку, меня обсыпали солью, кот говорит гадости, невоспитанные дети летают, за компьютером сидит горилла-извращенец…  
– Эй!  
Шинпачи хихикнул. Он всё понял, наконец-то, это же было так очевидно!  
– Я попал на съёмки скрытой камерой? Это розыгрыш и завтра меня увидит вся страна?  
– Скорее, весь Даркнет, – пробурчал кот.  
– Ха-ха, это смешно! – Шинпачи погрозил ему пальцем. – Для плюшевого чучела, ты очень остроумный.  
– Слышал, тебя назвали чучелом.  
– От чучела слышу.  
Шинпачи их перепалка развеселила.  
– Отличный розыгрыш, я почти поверил. Ну и где съемочная группа? Я вас раскусил, покажитесь!  
– Бесишь, – сказала девочка.  
Она взмыла в воздух и кувыркнулась через голову. Шинпачи увидел мелькнувшие розовые трусики, а потом такую же розовую пятку, а потом всё накрыло благословенной темнотой. 

– Вот поэтому новички у нас не задерживаются, – произнёс незнакомый голос.  
– Зачем ты так, Эли, этот парень ещё жив, – а этот голос он где-то уже слышал.  
Шинпачи нахмурился сквозь сон. Просыпаться не хотелось, откуда-то он знал, что это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, но дремота неумолимо улетучивалась и шея затекла. Он поёрзал и всё-таки открыл глаза.  
Над ним склонялись утка, кот и горилла.  
Шинпачи поморгал, поправил очки, но ничего не изменилось.  
– Шинпачи-кун, ты как себя чувствуешь?  
Не горилла, понял Шинпачи – Кондо. Стоило вспомнить одно, как воспоминания обрушились на него все сразу, словно выпавшие из шкафа старые вещи. Приглашение на собеседование… монстр… девочка-призрак…  
– У него может быть сотрясения мозга, – это сказала утка.  
Голос, красивый мужской баритон, исходил из её приоткрытого клюва, слегка отдаваясь эхом, как если бы внутри было пусто. Шинпачи уставился на неё в шоке, и утка забеспокоилась.  
– Смотри сюда, Шинпачи-кун. Сколько пальцев видишь.  
Она подняла крыло.  
– Ни одного, – честно ответил Шинпачи.  
– Ох, плохо дело.  
– Ну-ка посторонитесь!  
Шинпачи только и успел, что голову повернуть, и его окатило ледяной водой. От неожиданности он завопил и отшатнулся, чуть не свалившись с дивана.  
– Наконец ты пришёл в себя, – удовлетворённо сказала Отаэ. В руках она держала большой кувшин.  
– Я уже давно очнулся! – Шинпачи вжался в спинку и затравленно огляделся, насколько позволяли капли воды, стекавшие по очкам. – Держитесь от меня подальше!  
– Не разговаривай так с Сестрицей, – возмутился Кондо.  
– Не называйте меня так, пожалуйста. Это наводит на мысли об озабоченном брате, который подглядывает за сестрой в душе.  
– Я никогда так не делал! Я – единственный ребёнок в семье!  
– Сестрица, – позвала девочка-призрак. Она сидела на столе, скрестив ноги по-турецки.  
– Да, Кагура-чан.  
– А ей, значит, можно, да?  
Отаэ и Кагура проигнорировали Кондо.  
– Ты уверена, что этот очкарик – человек?  
Шинпачи, занятый протиранием очков, вскинулся.  
– Что?  
– Какой-то он странный.  
Отаэ задумалась.  
– Должен быть человеком, он прошёл через соль, железо и глицинию… Хотя, если подумать, то на соль он выдал странную реакцию: закричал и задёргался.  
– Это нормальная реакция! Кто тут странный, так это вы!  
Шинпачи сел – вставать он пока не рисковал – и начал загибать пальцы.  
– Заманили сюда ночью, натравили монстра, обсыпали солью, избили. А это что? – он ткнул пальцем в утку. – Зачем здесь чучело?  
– Не чучело, а Элизабет!  
Отаэ нахмурилась.  
– Будь повежливее со своим сэмпаем. Это Элизабет-сан.  
– Утка-сэмпай?! Что у вас за контора такая?  
Они все обменялись странными взглядами.  
– Эй, Отаэ, – это говорил кот, по крайней мере, голос звучал с его стороны, а кто говорил на самом деле, Шинпачи понятия не имел. – Он точно пришёл к нам работать, ты не напутала?  
– Его резюме было единственным.  
– Тогда ничего не поделаешь.  
Кот изящно спрыгнул со спинки дивана, подошёл к Шинпачи и бесцеремонно забрался к нему на колени. Он был упитанным и тяжёлым: длинный мех песочного цвета, круглая морда с приплюснутым носом и красно-коричневые глаза – самый обычный кот, симпатичный и ухоженный.  
– Погладь, – приказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Давай, я жду.  
Шинпачи неуверенно дотронулся до него: погладил между ушей, по спине, почесал мягкую шёрстку на груди. Как ни посмотри, а кот был настоящий: живой, тёплый и мягкий.  
– Ну, всё ещё считаешь, что я – чучело?  
Его челюсти шевелись в такт словам.  
Шинпачи не знал, что думать, он так и сказал:  
– Не знаю.  
Кот совершенно по-человечески фыркнул.  
– Сам напросился.  
Что-то ярко вспыхнуло. Шинпачи зажмурился от неожиданности, а когда открыл глаза – на нём сидел незнакомый и совершенно голый парень.  
Тут бы заорать, но Шинпачи онемел от шока – он замер, боясь пошевелиться, и только изредка хлопал глазами. Парень был примерно его возраста, может быть, на пару лет старше, тощий и жилистый, симпатичный. Если бы не длинноватые растрёпанные волосы песочного цвета и злорадное выражение лица, он был бы красив, как актёр.  
– А теперь что скажешь?  
Шинпачи узнал голос, но не понял, куда делся кот. Не мог же он… ну… превратиться в человека?..  
– Это Окита Сого, – представила Отаэ. – Заместитель начальника.  
– Заместитель? – выдавил Шинпачи. – А начальник тогда кто, собака?  
Парень хохотнул.  
– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Если постараешься, назначу тебя младшим рабом. Эй! Ты в камень превратился? – он опёрся руками на плечи Шинпачи и наклонился. – Отомрёшь, если поцелую? Или помрёшь? Имей в виду, меня устроят оба варианта.  
Глаза у него были красно-коричневыми с узкими нечеловеческими зрачками, и Шинпачи засмотрелся. Он бы так и пялился, как обречённый кролик на удава, пока парень с кривой усмешкой склонялся над ним, и неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось, но когда между их лицами уже почти не осталось свободного пространства, сверху вдруг обрушился поток воды.  
– Окита-кун, – Отаэ держала кувшин как оружие, – разве я не говорила тебе, много-много раз, чтобы ты не расхаживал голым перед леди?  
– А? Где тут леди, вижу только змеюку и труп.  
Кагура вскочила на ноги.  
– Нарываешься, садист блохастый! Сейчас я покажу тебе свой Супер-Панчу удар.  
– «Панцу-удар»?  
Кагура оттолкнулась от стола и прыгнула, выставив ногу вперёд. Она бы точно попала Оките в спину, но тот моментально превратился снова в кота, и ступня Кагуры, не встретив препятствий, врезалась Шинпачи в челюсть.  
– Ой-ой-ой, прости, очкарик!  
Она не успела притормозить, запнулась, кувыркнулась через диван и на полной скорости пролетела сквозь стену.  
– В той стороне кухня, – с довольным видом прокомментировал кот. – Эта тупица ещё долго не найдёт дорогу назад.  
– Шинпачи-кун, ты как? – Отаэ потрясла кувшином. – Помощь нужна?  
Шинпачи замычал и замахал руками.  
Перед глазами кружили звёзды, рот наполнился вкусом крови, и всё вокруг воспринималось как будто со стороны.  
Вот Кондо вернулся за свой стол, достал из ящика банан, сунул в рот, как другие суют зубочистку, и начал что-то набирать на клавиатуре, полностью погрузившись в работу – или в поиск порнографии.  
Вот Элизабет в перевалку направился к другому столу. Во время ходьбы край его балахона приподнимался, обнажая голые щиколотки: на ногах он носил ласты.  
Вот кот снова забрался на спинку дивана, задрал заднюю лапу и начал вылизываться. Хорошо, что он сейчас не выглядел как человек.  
Шинпачи жутко смутился, и это помогло прийти в себя. Он сел, поправил очки, потёр гудящую голову.  
– Значит, это не скрытая камера?  
– Нет, – то ли в голосе Отаэ звучало сочувствие, то ли он всё ещё бредил.  
– Тогда что это?  
– А ты не знаешь? Зачем же ты прислал резюме?  
Шинпачи не мог ответить, потому что не помнил, куда отправил одно из сотни резюме, и просто пожал плечами.  
– Хорошо, я немного расскажу о нашей деятельности.  
– Нет, – вдруг сказал кот, да таким тоном, что Отаэ сразу замолчала. – Его ещё не взяли на работу.  
Отаэ тихо ахнула.  
– И правда! Я совсем забыла, что шеф просил сразу же вести тебя на собеседование.  
– Шеф? – переспросил Шинпачи.  
– Он самый. Давай, Шинпачи-кун, или за мной. Только приведи себя в порядок, ты ужасно выглядишь.  
– И кто в этом виноват?!

***

Отаэ шла быстро, цокая каблучками, Шинпачи поспешал за ней, на ходу приглаживая волосы и одёргивая одежду. Сейчас он увидит того самого Б.О.Р.-сана. Перед глазами снова возник образ бородатого старика, но после всего увиденного воображение дорисовало ему свирепый взгляд и шрам на пол-лица, придав вид эдакого пирата в отставке. Шинпачи сглотнул и быстренько помолился: чтобы его взяли на работу или чтобы не взяли – он сам точно не знал.  
Отаэ провела его коротким полутёмным коридором, остановилась перед внушительной дверью и постучала. Выждала несколько секунд и вошла.  
– Я привела соискателя. – Она посторонилась, пропуская Шинпачи.  
В комнате было накурено, и он не сразу разглядел того, кто сидел за столом.  
– Соискателя? – голос был хриплый, и к образу старого пирата добавилась трубка и повязка на глазу.  
– Это Шимура Шинпачи-сан. Он пришёл на собеседование, – пояснила Отаэ.  
– А, я и забыл.  
Глаза привыкли к едкому дыму, и Шинпачи понял, что находится в кабинете, очень похожем на предыдущую комнату: тоже деревянные панели и паркет, лампы повсюду, большое зашторенное окно. Напротив двери стоял массивный стол, а за ним, в кресле с высокой спинкой сидел хозяин кабинета, совсем ещё молодой мужчина. Он курил сигарету и в его угольно-чёрных волосах не было и намёка на седину. Шинпачи почувствовал укол разочарования.  
– Почему он мокрый?  
Мужчина спрашивал таким обвиняющим тоном, что Шинпачи поёжился, хотя и не был ни в чём виноват.  
– Ах, это недоразумение, – защебетала Отаэ. – Понадобилась срочная реанимация, видите ли.  
– Что? – мужчина усталым жестом потёр переносицу. – Таэ.  
– Да?  
– Ты познакомила его с остальными?  
– Да.  
– Я же сказал – вести новичка сразу ко мне, не задерживаясь.  
Отаэ захлопала ресницами.  
– Но это было бы ужасно невежливо.  
Они уставились друг на друга: мужчина сверлил Отаэ мрачным взглядом, она же мило улыбалась. Наконец мужчина сдался и махнул рукой.  
– Можешь идти.  
– Сварить вам кофе?  
– Нет, спасибо, не хочу кофе.  
Отаэ поклонилась и вышла, ободряюще улыбнувшись Шинпачи. Всё-таки она была очень милой – когда не была жуткой.  
Как только дверь за ней закрылась, мужчина встал и подошёл к барной стойке. К удивлению Шинпачи там обнаружился электрический чайник.  
– Кофе будешь?  
– Э… нет. Нет, спасибо.  
Мужчина насыпал растворимый кофе в кружку, залил кипятком и вернулся за стол.  
– Никогда не позволяй Таэ варить для тебя кофе. Не знаю, как она это делает, но получается отрава.  
Он с явным удовольствием сделал несколько глотков и отставил кружку в сторону.  
– Что ты там топчешься? Проходи и садись.  
Перед столом стояло ещё одно кресло с высокой спинкой, и Шинпачи осторожно присел на краешек.  
– Значит, Шимура? – мужчина оглядел стол. – Я Хиджиката. Где-то у меня было твоё резюме, сейчас найду.  
Это оказалось проще сказать, чем сделать. Вся поверхность стола была завалена какими-то распечатками, неаккуратно сложенными друг на друга папками, толстыми книгами в кожаных переплётах и старыми свитками. Монитор возвышался среди бумажных завалов, как единственная уцелевшая после землетрясения высотка, рядом с ним на отдельной подставке разместился теннисный мяч.  
Хиджиката приподнимал то одну бумагу, то другую и наобум пролистывал папки – выглядело так, словно он понятия не имеет, где искать. Пока он был занят, Шинпачи воспользовался случаем и рассмотрел его внимательнее.  
На вид Хиджикате было лет тридцать, не больше, или даже меньше, если не обращать внимания на морщину между бровей и тёмные круги под глазами. Ни седины, ни бороды, ни шрамов – он совсем не походил на пирата. Но и на офисного работника он тоже похож не был, несмотря на строгий чёрный костюм. Его пиджак висел на спинке кресла, а закатанные рукава рубашки обнажали татуировку на правой руке. Разинутая пасть искусно нарисованного дракона охватывала запястье, чешуйчатое тело обвивалось вокруг предплечья и уходило под рукав. Шинпачи завороженно проследил за ним взглядом и увидел, что татуировка заканчивается на шее – кончик драконьего хвоста виднелся в расстёгнутом вороте.  
Хиджиката был похож на якудза. Не на тех, кого Шинпачи повидал в детстве, когда у отца началась чёрная полоса – толстых и потных, в дешёвых костюмах и с отталкивающими лицами; а на киношных – элегантных и благородных. Легко было представить Хиджикату на постере фильма: за рулём спортивной красной машины, в компании сногсшибательной красавицы, и чтобы он в упор смотрел на зрителя своим пронзительным взглядом поверх тёмных очков.  
– Нашёл.  
Шинпачи вздрогнул и вернулся в реальность.  
Хиджиката рассматривал его резюме со странным выражением лица.  
– Хм. Вижу, ты много где успел поработать в своём возрасте. Есть опыт военной службы?  
– А?  
– Спортом занимаешься? Что с физическими данными?  
Шинпачи растерялся.  
– Я… Я умею водить машину, – залепетал он бессвязно. – И бегаю хорошо… то есть в школе бегал...  
Под взглядом Хиджикаты он говорил всё тише и тише, пока не умолк, сгорая от стыда.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – тот нахмурился ещё сильнее, чем раньше, – почему ты хочешь работать у нас?  
«Да не так уж и хочу», мрачно подумал Шинпачи.  
– В объявлении было ясно сказано, что требуются дисциплинированные люди, желательно с опытом работы, спортивного телосложения.  
– Не помню такого, – робко возразил Шинпачи.  
Хиджиката бросил его резюме куда-то в сторону и яростно застучал по клавиатуре.  
– Да вот же объявление, смотри.  
Он развернул монитор. Шинпачи подался вперёд и, щурясь, прочитал:  
– «Требуется разносчик пиццы».  
Теперь он вспомнил это объявление. Ещё подумал, что работа не очень хорошая, всё время на ногах, но в его случае выбирать не приходится.  
– Что?!  
Хиджиката рывком развернул монитор к себе.  
– Эта мелкая зараза! – Он с излишней силой раздавил сигарету в пепельнице. – Будь проклят тот день, когда её научили пользоваться интернетом. Упокою нахрен!  
Шинпачи без объяснений понял, о ком речь, и поспешил опустить голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. После всего пережитого сегодня Хиджиката его не пугал и даже располагал к себе. Раз тот терпел Кагуру и кота-садиста и секретаря, не умеющего варить кофе, то, наверное, был очень добрым человеком.  
Наоравшись вволю, Хиджиката закурил новую сигарету и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Ладно, – сказал он совершенно спокойно, – раз всё так вышло, давай побеседуем. Шимура, ты веришь в нечисть?  
Шинпачи посмотрел на него с подозрением, но Хиджиката не улыбался: сидел, выдыхая дым, и спокойно ждал ответа.  
– Нечисть? Вы имеете в виду вампиров и оборотней?  
Он помахал рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой.  
– Любую нечисть – ёкаев, призраков, демонов. Веришь?  
– Боюсь, что нет, – вежливо ответил Шинпачи.  
– А в жизни у тебя не случалось ничего необычного, необъяснимого, противного человеческой природе?  
Шинпачи честно попытался вспомнить.  
– Я как-то работал в нэко-кафе.  
– Не настолько противного!  
– Тогда – нет. – Шинпачи постарался непринуждённо улыбнуться. – Боюсь, у меня самая обычная жизнь.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул.  
– А что скажешь насчёт той компании? – он указал сигаретой в стену. – Кагура – призрак и проходит сквозь стены, Сого – кот-оборотень, Отаэ – из змеиного племени и это не метафора, Элизабет ты сам видел. Из них только Кондо – человек, да и то, с гориллами в предках. Что ты про них думаешь?  
Если честно, Шинпачи старался про них не думать, но если постараться, всему находилось объяснение. Элизабет – просто ряженый, Кагура фокусница и чревовещатель, а Сого… Шинпачи вспомнил горячую тяжесть на коленях и почувствовал, что снова краснеет.  
– Я думаю, они все неплохие люди, – выдавил он через силу, – общительные и доброжелательные, просто не умеют себя вести.  
Хиджиката рассмеялся.  
– Да ты просто святой. Так говорить о кучке наглых, лживых, бесполезных бездельников, которых давно пора уволить!  
Он всё повышал и повышал голос, а на последнем слове схватил теннисный мяч и запустил им в дверь. Шинпачи запоздало пригнулся, а за дверью что-то ойкнуло и зашебуршало. Послышался удаляющийся топот ног и всё стихло.  
Мячик отскочил, ударился об пол и упруго прыгнул в ладонь Хиджикате.  
– Теперь, когда мы остались одни, поговорим серьёзно. – Он вернул мяч на место и смерил Шинпачи задумчивым взглядом. – Что же мне с тобой делать?  
Шинпачи уставился на свои руки, сложенные на коленях. Сейчас ему откажут. Это значило, что он оставался без денег и в перспективе – без крыши над головой, но учитывая все обстоятельства, может, это было и к лучшему. Если каждый рабочий день придётся иметь дело с тем жутким собакольвом, то никаких денег не захочешь.  
– Ты принят, – объявил Хиджиката.  
– Понятно, мне очень жаль, что… Что?!  
– Можешь приступать с завтрашнего дня.  
– Но почему? – только и смог выдавить Шинпачи.  
– Ты отважен, раз после знакомства с теми придурками не убежал, крича во весь голос, везуч, раз сумел дожить до собеседования, и уникален – на объявление больше никто не откликнулся.  
– Да вам всё равно, кого брать!  
Шинпачи вскочил на ноги. От шока он напрочь забыл о вежливости.  
– Я вам не подхожу, у меня нет опыта.  
– Ничего, мы тебя всему научим.  
– Я неспортивный!  
– Это дело наживное.  
– И я не верю в нечисть! И в призраков! И в котов-оборотней!  
– Хм, ты прав, это может стать проблемой.  
Шинпачи выдохнул, а Хиджиката отодвинулся вместе с креслом и как будто призадумался.  
– Это мы сейчас исправим.  
В его голосе прозвучала неприкрытая угроза, и Шинпачи вскинул голову.  
В лицо ему смотрело дуло пистолета.  
Шинпачи ойкнул и попятился. Что-то подбило его под коленки, и он с воплем упал в объятия кресла.  
– Расслабься, – посоветовал Хиджиката. – Больно не будет.  
Он держал пистолет в вытянутой руке, расслаблено, как опытный стрелок. Палец лежал на спусковом крючке, и Шинпачи затрясло.  
– Нет, подождите... Послушайте! Я никому ничего не скажу, обещаю! Честное слово, я уже про всё забыл!  
Хиджиката ухмыльнулся. В его глазах отражался свет ламп – если он и был на кого-то похож, то не на пирата или якудза, а на демона.  
– Верю, – сказал он и с этой же дьявольской усмешкой спустил курок.  
Шинпачи завопил – попытался, но крик замер в горле. Что-то ударило в грудь, толкнуло совершенно осязаемо, и его отбросило на спинку кресла. Волна холодного воздуха прошла сквозь тело: кожа вмиг покрылась мурашками, волосы раздуло, мышцы закаменели. Словно кто-то огромный – «дракон», пришла мысль извне, «это дракон» – подул на него, забавляясь.  
Холодок окатил от макушки до кончиков пальцев и схлынул, оставив Шинпачи дрожащим, тяжело дышащим и совершенно сбитым с толку.  
– Шимура. Эй, Шимура!  
Шинпачи открыл глаза, но ничего перед собой не увидел, кроме мутной туманной дымки. Он ослеп, ослеп! Шинпачи заорал, вскочил, панически размахивая руками, и получил тёплой водой в лицо.  
– Да очнись ты уже.  
Шинпачи рухнул обратно в кресло, бестолково моргая. Что-то стекало по лицу, он машинально облизнулся и понял, что это кофе.  
– Вы что творите? – он стащил запотевшие очки и возмущённо уставился на Хиджикату.  
Тот пожал плечами, ничуть не смутившись.  
– Экстренная реанимация.  
– Да вы тут все одинаковые!  
Хиджиката вернул опустевшую кружку на место и сел в своё кресло.  
– Как себя чувствуешь?  
Пистолет лежал перед ним на столе, и Шинпачи содрогнулся.  
– Вы в меня стреляли!  
– Думаешь, это обычное оружие?  
Нет, так Шинпачи точно не думал. Пистолет был старинный, с тяжёлым барабаном, длинным стволом и деревянной рукоятью, выцветшей от времени.  
– Этот пистолет я получил от своего предшественника, а тот – от своего, и так далее. Каждому из нас его вручали при вступлении в должность, вместе с удостоверением. А до изобретения огнестрельного оружия вручали катану, она и сейчас где-то тут валяется, в подсобке.  
Он говорил спокойно, даже доброжелательно, и Шинпачи понемногу успокоился.  
– Как видишь, он не заряжен. – Хиджиката демонстративно откинул барабан, – и стреляет не пулями.  
– Тогда чем? – не выдержал Шинпачи.  
– Моей внутренней силой, назовём это так. – Хиджиката прокрутил пистолет на пальце, как заправский ковбой. – Для человека безопасно, а для нечисти – любой – верная смерть. Надеюсь, на этом мы вопрос веры закрыли.  
Шинпачи вспомнил ощущение холодной свежести, пронзительно-чистой, как ключевая вода, и неуверенно кивнул. Хиджиката повеселел.  
– Отлично. Это моя самая нелюбимая часть. Ну, раз мы всё утрясли, то поздравляю с новой работой, Шимура.  
– А?  
– Приходи завтра к восьми утра и принеси необходимые для оформления документы – Таэ скажет, какие.  
– Нет, подождите, я же…  
– Завтра получишь удостоверение. Испытательный срок три месяца, на это время будешь числиться стажёром.  
– …ещё не согласился. – Шинпачи сбился с мысли. – Удостоверение?  
– Конечно. Без него тебя не пустят на место преступления.  
– К-какого ещё преступления?  
– Сверхъестественного, конечно.  
– Вы не объясняете!  
Хиджиката встал со своего места и протянул руку. Шинпачи забился поглубже в кресло.  
– А можно я ещё подумаю?  
– Нет.  
– Я могу заболеть.  
– Не можешь.  
– Или срочно уехать из города.  
– С этого момента ты невыездной.  
– Это работа или рабство?!  
– Это служба на благо государства.  
– Всё-таки рабство, – приуныл Шинпачи.  
Хиджиката перегнулся через стол, взял его за руку и энергично пожал.  
– Рад, что ты стал одним из нас. А теперь иди, у меня ещё много работы.  
Совершенно оглушённый, Шинпачи поплёлся к выходу. Он нашёл работу, это же хорошо. Откуда тогда стойкое ощущение, что он нашёл неприятности себе на голову?  
Уже у двери он остановился, вспомнив кое-что.  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
Тот поднял голову от бумаг и недовольно глянул исподлобья.  
– Ну что ещё? Не успел приступить, а уже интересуешься зарплатой?  
– Я хотел спросить.  
– Стажёрам премии не положены.  
– Да не о том!.. Письмо мне отправил некто Б.О.Р., я хотел спросить, кто этот господин или госпожа.  
Хиджиката удивлённо вскинул брови.  
– Даже этого не знаешь? Тебе много предстоит изучить Шимура – имей в виду, обучение не оплачивается.  
– Просто ответьте!  
– БОР – это не имя, а название. – Хиджиката криво улыбнулся. – Добро пожаловать в Бюро Особых Расследований, стажёр.


	3. Часть 1

***

Когда зазвонил телефон, Хиджиката был на кухне, гипнотизируя турку с закипающим кофе. Он верил, что если подчинённые начинали быстрее шевелиться под его взглядом, то это может сработать и с кофе – демонический усмиритель душ не очень хорошо соображал по утрам.  
Он стоял перед плитой в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер, и покачивался с пятки на носок, сонно моргая. Внезапный звонок вырвал его из полудрёмы.  
Звонили с работы – Хиджиката знал это точно, потому что в прошлом году Кагура порылась в настройках его телефона и установила на рабочий номер песенку Теракадо Цу «Жри дерьмо, госслужащий». Наверное, считала это хорошей шуткой. Хиджиката поорал, но не стал ничего менять: отвратительная песня возвращала с небес на землю и помогала не терять связь с реальностью. Вот и сейчас приятная сонливость сразу прошла, уступив место дурному предчувствию.  
Он взял телефон – бодрая улыбка Майорина на заставке обычно поднимала настроение, но не сейчас – рабочий звонок в такую рань не сулил ничего хорошего.  
– Слушаю.  
– Доброе утро, Хиджиката-сан, – прощебетала Отаэ. – Как спалось?  
– Ты позвонила, чтобы это узнать?  
– Я звоню сказать, что ночью на территорию Университета произошло зверское убийство, – она сделала паузу. Легко можно было представить, как она улыбается. – Но это же не повод забывать о вежливости.  
В самом деле.  
– Отправь Сого и новичка – пусть втягивается в работу. Я скоро приеду.  
– Поняла.  
Хиджиката выключил телефон и обернулся: кофе с тихим шипением вытекал на плиту. Светило солнце, пели птицы, погода стояла прекрасная, но стало ясно, что день будет дерьмовым.

На территории Университета Хиджиката прежде не бывал, но часто проезжал мимо, мельком замечая белоснежные невысокие здания, яркую зелень деревьев и ухоженные газоны. Университет был местом упорядоченности и спокойствия, но теперь этот покой оказался нарушен. Полицейская лента обвивалась вокруг аккуратных деревьев, идеально подстриженных кустов и безупречно покрашенных скамеек, словно какой-то хулиган взял и исчёркал красивую картину ядрёно-жёлтым маркером.  
Хиджиката прошёл через толпу зевак к оцеплению – здесь уже ждал шеф Аояма, Бюро не раз приходилось сотрудничать с ним.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – шеф отсалютовал, – спасибо, что сразу приехали. Боюсь, это дело полиции не по зубам.  
Никаких «давно не виделись, как здоровье?», хотя обычно Аояма был тем ещё болтуном.  
– Что тут у вас…  
– Хиджиката-сааан!  
К ним через газон спешил Шимура. Хиджиката скривился: новичок бежал на последнем издыхании, сумка на длинном ремне перекрутилась и шлёпала его по заднице, очки съехали на лоб, лицо раскраснелось. Зато Сого, которого он нёс под мышкой, выглядел довольным, и Хиджикате стало понятно, почему Шимура вымотался – не так-то легко тащить на себе шесть кило меха и садизма.  
– Простите! Я опоздал…  
– Ничего, это я приехал рано. Получил удостоверение?  
Шимура выпрямился, выкатил грудь, выпучил глаза и отрапортовал:  
– Так точно!  
В другое время такое искреннее служебное рвение повеселило бы Хиджикату, но сегодня он был не в настроении.  
– Тогда иди за мной. И опусти это чудовище на землю, у него на пару ног больше, чем у тебя, пусть ходит сам.  
Сого показал ему язык.  
Молодой, такое ощущение, что вчера из Академии, полицейский посторонился, чтобы они могли пройти – лента, которую он поднял повыше, дрожала и дёргалась.  
– Что там? – негромко спросил Хиджиката у Аоямы.  
Тот мрачно покачал головой.  
– Убита студентка, Фукузава Мэй. По предварительным данным смерть наступила после полуночи. Свидетелей нет, тело нашёл один из профессоров.  
– Почему вызвали нас?  
Аояма шумно выдохнул.  
– Потому что, – он облизал губы, – потому что мы ловим людей, Хиджиката-сан, а то, что сделали с этой студенткой… люди на такое не способны.  
Потрясающе.  
– Шимура, – позвал Хиджиката, не оборачиваясь, – ты когда-нибудь видел трупы?  
– А?  
– Лучше погуляй пока, поспрашивай зевак…  
– Нет! – выпалил Шимура. – То есть, да… Да, я видел трупы. Мой отец умер у меня на руках.  
Хиджиката смерил его скептическим взглядом, но спорить не стал. Бессмысленно брать кого-то на работу и ограждать от рабочих моментов.  
– Сюда, – Аояма указал направление, а сам замешкался, словно не хотел возвращаться к месту преступления.  
Хиджиката расценил это однозначно и на ходу достал из кармана носовой платок. Очень своевременно.  
Тенистая аллея вдруг закончилась, деревья расступились, и они вышли на открытое пространство. Здесь, как будто специально под солнцем, у всех на виду, лежало тело.  
За спиной послышался глухой стук: новичок отрубился. Хиджикату это не удивило. Он готов был поспорить, что от чего бы там ни умер отец Шимуры, его кишки остались при нём и в нём. Фукузаве Мэй повезло меньше.  
Вонь чувствовалась даже сквозь платок. Хиджиката, подошёл ближе к телу и наклонился над ним, стараясь дышать ртом.  
Убитой было не больше двадцати: довольно симпатичная, насколько можно судить, стройная. По три серёжки в каждом ухе, пирсинг в носу, длинные волосы пропитались засохшей кровью, как и земля и трава вокруг, но по редким чистым участкам было видно, что они выкрашены в сиреневый. Обычная молодая девушка.  
Сого подобрался ближе, брезгливо поднимая лапы, чтобы не запачкаться, и лизнул кровь.  
– Не представляю, кто мог сделать такое, – Аояма бессильно повёл рукой. – Как надо ненавидеть, чтобы…  
Он отошёл и присел над бездыханным Шимурой.  
Хиджиката посмотрел ему вслед, но промолчал. Не имело смысла объяснять то, что было очевидно ему: ненависть тут ни при чём. Чтобы разорвать живот красивой молодой девушки, разогнув рёбра, как старые щеколды, и выжрать её внутренности, достаточно было испытывать голод. Чудовищный голод, незнакомый простым смертным.  
Сого снова лизнул кровь.  
– Что скажешь?  
– Ммм… вкусно.  
Хиджиката сделал вид, что хочет его пнуть, но без энтузиазма. Мысленно он перебирал в уме варианты. Убийцей был ёкай или кто-то с Той Стороны? – от ответа зависел ход всего расследования.  
– Инугами? – предположил Сого. – Нет, тогда от неё бы даже костей не осталось. Нукэкуби? Правда, я не слышал о настолько голодных нукэкуби… А вдруг это какой-нибудь беглый гаки?  
– Перебирать все виды ёкаев я и сам могу, попробуй что-нибудь учуять.  
– Хиджиката-сан, Хиджиката-сан, мы давно знакомы, но я всё-таки решился открыть вам правду. Дело в том, что я кот, а не собака.  
– Ты трепло.  
Хиджиката выпрямился и с облегчением отвёл взгляд от растёрзанного тела. В двадцати метрах от них возвышалась глухая стена здания, а перед ним был разбит палисадник, где росли невысокие деревья, пламенели какие-то крупные цветы, и журчала вода в искусственном водоёме. Здесь же стояли две лавки и фонарь между ними. Как неудачно, что на эту сторону не выходило ни одно окно – никакой надежды на случайных свидетелей.  
– Хиджиката-сан, вам это не понравится.  
Хиджиката быстро глянул через плечо, но Аояма был занят, помогая Шимуре встать на ноги.  
Сого лапой сдвинул в сторону руку убитой и, наклонившись, Хиджиката увидел тонкий слой пепла. Пропитавшийся кровью, засохший, тот в точности повторял контур мёртвого тела, такой след оставляли только потусторонние твари. Хиджиката мысленно выругался: дело, выглядевшее скверным, оказалось скверным на самом деле.  
– Ну как, я полезный? – спросил Сого и тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: – Думаю, я единственный в Бюро, кто приносит пользу. Вот взять вас, вы же только и умеете, что орать и курить, зачем вы нужны?  
– Чтобы покупать тебе корм, придурок.  
– Что это, разговариваете с котом?  
Аояма подошёл, натужно улыбаясь, за ним плёлся бледный Шимура. Хиджиката развернулся так, чтобы загородить собой тело – только повторных обмороков не хватало. Они уже увидели всё важное, нужно было двигаться дальше.  
– Шеф Аяома, кто, вы говорите, обнаружил тело? 

– В университете проходил ежегодный фестиваль, – объяснял Аояма на ходу, – а вчера был последний его день, закрытие. Студенты устроили разрешённую вечеринку, и несколько преподавателей остались, чтобы присматривать за ними. Веселье закончилось в полночь, один из профессоров обходил территорию, чтобы проверить, все ли ушли домой, и наткнулся на труп.  
– Кто?  
– Саката Гинтоки, профессор с факультета филологии, преподаёт «Основы и тонкости кансайского диалекта».  
– Есть такая дисциплина?!  
– Самый молодой преподаватель в Университете. Добился больших успехов.  
– В кансайском? – Хиджиката покачал головой и полез за сигаретами. – Что-нибудь известно про личную жизнь Фукузавы?  
– В записной книжке смартфона нашли контакты родителей и её бойфренда, проверяем.  
Они шли через пустой тёмный холл, шаги отдавались гулким эхом. Хиджиката оглянулся на новичка, который опять взял Сого на руки.  
– В порядке?  
Шимура старательно кивнул.  
– Тогда брось эту пакость и доставай блокнот, будешь записывать всё интересное, что услышишь или заметишь.  
– Интересное?  
– Сам увидишь.  
Вслед за Аоямой они вошли в комнату – как понял Хиджиката, чей-то кабинет. Здесь маялись от скуки трое: двое полицейских, сразу вскочивших и вытянувшихся по стойке смирно, и один гражданский, тот самый свидетель. Он сидел верхом на стуле, обняв спинку, и заунывно причитал:  
– Это произвол властей. Я уже сутки не спал, и у меня скоро лекция, а из-за вас я её пропущу, и меня лишат премии. Я буду жаловаться в Гаагский суд.  
Он говорил так уныло и монотонно, словно не верил в существование что премий, что Гаагского суда.  
– Приношу свои извинения, – вежливо сказал Аояма. – Сами понимаете, такое дело… Но вы уже скоро сможете идти, последний раз ответите на вопросы и всё.  
Свидетель поднял голову. У него были удивительные волосы: серебряные и вьющиеся, как праздничная мишура – привлекающие внимание. По сравнению с ними сонное лицо казалось скучным и блёклым.  
– Мне это который раз говорят и всё по кругу. Уже могу отвечать, не слушая вопросы, наизусть. Разнообразьте свою анкету, что ли.  
– Этот раз действительно последний на сегодня. – Аояма подвинулся, пропуская Хиджикату. – С вами хочет поговорить представитель нашего э… специального подразделения…  
Свидетель посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
И что-то случилось.  
Мир моргнул и поблёк, размазался по краям, чётким осталось только лицо напротив и тёплые сильные ладони на плечах. И глаза, яркие, сияющие светом, полные надежды и восторга, от которого заныло в груди.  
– Это правда ты? – столько нежности в голосе. – Помнишь меня?  
И ещё что-то – имя? прозвище? Хиджиката не расслышал из-за гула крови в ушах. Медленно, плохо понимая, что делает, он поднял руку – зачем? чтобы дотронуться?  
Острая боль пронзила ногу, разогнав обморочный туман. Хиджиката вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз, на Сого, который, встав на задние лапы, вцепился в него передними. Когти проткнули плотную ткань брюк и глубоко вошли в кожу, Сого смотрел внимательно и напряжённо, как будто волновался.  
– Хиджиката Тоширо-сан, – спокойно закончил Аояма. – Пожалуйста, отвечайте на его вопросы, как на мои.  
Хиджиката недоверчиво огляделся: свидетель так и сидел на стуле, Аояма устроился за столом, полицейские встали у двери, а Шимура приткнулся в уголке у шкафа с колбами и уже что-то строчил в блокноте. Никто ничего не заметил, словно ничего и не произошло.  
«Что значит, не выпить кофе с утра», подумал Хиджиката. Он чуть не отрубился, спасибо Сого, что не дал позорно свалиться в обморок. А то, что ему почудилось… он не помнил, что это было, только под пальцами до сих пор ощущались фантомные прикосновения мягких кудрей. Хиджиката вытер ладонь о брюки и присел на край стола.  
– Действуйте, – сказал он отрывисто, – я вмешаюсь, если возникнут вопросы.  
Аояма кивнул и зашуршал бумагами. Хиджиката пока разглядывал свидетеля. Одет тот был… спорно. Розовая рубашка, который в последний раз гладили ещё до отправки в магазин, перекрученный вокруг воротника нелепый синий галстук, серый свитер с надписью «Sugar Daddy», джинсы и тапочки. Обычные мягкие тапочки, в каких ходят дома. Единственное, что хоть как-то соответствовало профессорскому статусу – очки, съехавшие на кончик носа.  
– Значит, Хиджиката-кун, – протянул горе-профессор. – Мы точно раньше не встречались?  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него выразительно. Обычно от этого взгляда призраки развоплощались, но профессор как будто ничего не заметил.  
– Я почему спрашиваю, – он полез в карман и достал большой круглый леденец на палочке. – Лицо такое знакомое… Ты похож на одного актёра, он вечно играл крутых копов и суровых частных детективов. Ты не его сын, случайно?  
– Мой отец умер, – сдержанно ответил Хиджиката.  
– О… – тупой профессор сделал вид, что смутился. – Не буду вмешиваться в семейные тайны.  
– Начинайте, – буркнул Хиджиката Аояме.  
– Да, сейчас. Свидетель, назовите ваше имя.  
– Саката Гинтоки, скорпион, четвёртая группа крови, – он подмигнул, – люблю сладкое.  
– И сальные шуточки? – Хиджиката кивнул на его свитер.  
Саката оттянул край, чтобы взглянуть на надпись.  
– А что такого? «Отец Сахара», это про меня.  
– Ты не знаешь никаких языков, кроме кансайского?  
– Могу сказать «Ай лав ю», – он выговорил это с удовольствием и старательно, не сводя взгляда с Хиджикаты. Ещё и бровями подвигал, идиот.  
– Аояма-сан, а это точно профессор Саката? Кто-нибудь может подтвердить его личность?  
– Я всё слышу!  
– Внешний вид, одежда, поведение... Возможно, перед нами бездомный, тайно пробравшийся на территорию Университета.  
– Не суди о людях по одежде, Хиджиката-кун. Вот ты сам, ходишь в чёрном костюме, потому что это круто или потому что это сексуально?  
– Работа у меня такая.  
– Нет-нет, – Саката поднял палец кверху. – Это потому, что без костюма тебя будет не отличить от преступников, за которыми ты гоняешься.  
– У нас был похожий случай не так давно, – вдруг заговорил Аояма. – Бездомный по имени Хасегава украл полицейскую форму из прачечной, потому что ему нечего было носить. Но не успел он сбежать, как его заметил офицер, принял за новобранца и отправил на дежурство. Так он в участке месяц отработал, поймали его, когда пришёл за зарплатой.  
Он засмеялся. Хиджиката, Шимура, Саката и даже рядовые посмотрели на него с недоумением, и Аояма смешался.  
– Гм, да. Всякое случается, но это совершенно точно Саката Гинтоки-сэнсэй.  
– Ну-ну, – пробормотал Хиджиката себе под нос.  
– Сэнсэй, пожалуйста, расскажите о вчерашней вечеринке.  
Саката душераздирающе зевнул и начал неохотно рассказывать. Хиджиката не слушал.  
Чем дальше, тем больше подозрений вызывал этот «профессор». Если отвлечься от дурацкой одежды, то становилось ясно, что он отлично сложён: длинные, не тощие ноги, подтянутый живот, широкий разворот плеч, крепкая шея – в библиотеке так не накачаешься. Одежда, волосы, тупые шутки – всё в нём было фальшивым, как будто специально отвлекающим… от чего? Хиджиката решил, что выяснит это. Что бы там ни скрывал Саката Гинтоки, он до этого докопается.  
– Опишите, как вы нашли тело.  
– После вечеринки мы разделились, чтобы обойти территорию. Я сразу пошёл к Аллее Поцелуев. Любовь и алкоголь – худшее из сочетаний. Нежелательная беременность, социальные льготы, отказ от обучения… – пьяные парочки, вот главный бич системы образования.  
– «Аллея Поцелуев»?  
– Название придумали студенты. Там, знаете, красиво: искусственный ручей журчит, лавочки, зелень, ещё и в здании все окна выходят на другую сторону, никто ничего не увидит. Идеально для свиданий.  
«И для убийства», подумал Хиджиката.  
– Её я заметил издалека, фонарь всё освещал. Я подумал, это самоубийца, подбежал и… – он развёл руками, – увидел Фукузаву.  
– Вы её знали?  
– Не очень хорошо. Она с моего факультета, но на мои курсы не ходила. Вам лучше расспросить других преподавателей.  
– Видели её на вечеринке?  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Возможно. Она покрасилась в сиреневый, это сейчас модно, половина девушек с таким цветом ходит. Я видел сиреневые волосы в толпе, но не поручусь, что это была она.  
– Ты принял её за самоубийцу, – вмешался Хиджиката. – Почему? Это так часто происходит?  
Саката ответил, не глядя на него:  
– Да постоянно. Это же университет, обитель боли и депрессии, каждый год кто-нибудь сводит счёты с жизнью или пытается. Уже и медицинское отделение оборудовали всем для экстренной реанимации, и свою машину скорой помощи держим, чтобы сразу доставлять в больницу. Когда я увидел тело плашмя на асфальте, то первой мыслью было, что кто-то перепил и сиганул с крыши.  
Хиджиката промолчал, позволив Аояме дальше вести допрос.  
Если верить Сакате, то, обнаружив труп, он не стал подходить близко, а сразу же вызывал полицию. Ничего больше он сообщить не мог, ни о Фукузаве, ни о вечеринке. Аояма промурыжил его ещё минут десять и выжидающе посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
– У вас есть вопросы?  
– Только один. Сэнсэй, во сколько начинаются лекции?  
Саката заморгал.  
– У меня? Через двадцать минут.  
– Значит, время ещё есть. – Хиджиката выпрямился. – Окажите любезность и проводите нас на крышу.  
Саката посмотрел на него внимательно. Очки бликовали, не давая различить выражение глаз.  
– Да, конечно. Буду рад помочь.  
Он встал и потянулся, поведя плечами, как борец перед выходом на ринг. Сделал шаг и тут же споткнулся.  
– Ой-ой, ногу отсидел!  
Отвлекающий манёвр, Хиджикату таким было не провести.  
– Саката-сэнсэй, имейте в виду, что вы не должны покидать город до окончания расследования, – Аояма чинно поклонился. – Вас вызовут позже для дачи показаний в суде.  
– Да-да, я и так всё время здесь. Ну, ребята, удачи, – Саката помахал полицейским. – Если будут проблемы с кансайским, вы знаете, где меня найти.  
Он похромал к выходу. Пока он не видел, Хиджиката выразительно посмотрел на Шимуру. Тот таращился в ответ, пока Сого не наступил ему на ногу. Тогда до новичка дошло, и он заторопился следом за Сакатой.  
– Ты тоже коп?  
– Шимура Шинпачи, приятно познакомиться.  
– Значит, Шинпачи-кун. Ты не слишком ли молод, чтобы работать в полиции?  
Все трое вышли.  
– Бюро Особых Расследований забирает это дело, – сказал Хиджиката Аояме. – С этого момента я беру ответственность на себя.  
Тот даже не пытался скрыть облегчение.  
– И правильно. Скажу честно, полиции такое не по зубам.  
– Что с окружением Фукузавы?  
– Мои люди заканчивают сбор информации.  
– Записи камер слежения?  
– Изъяты. В обработке.  
Хиджиката похлопал его по плечу.  
– Когда закончите, перешлите всё в Бюро.  
Он терпеть не мог такую нудную работу и был рад, что полиция возьмёт всё самое сложное на себя.  
– И ещё одно, Аояма-сан. Этот Саката… наверное, он наблевал, когда увидел труп?  
– Что?  
– Труп, – терпеливо повторил Хиджиката. – Изуродованное тело без внутренностей, лужа крови и ужасная вонь. От такого зрелища даже вашим подчинённым было плохо, вот я и предположил, что профессора стошнило.  
Аояма нахмурился.  
– Насколько знаю, ничего постороннего на месте преступления не обнаружили.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул. Он так и думал.

\- Хиджиката-кууун! – Саката радостно помахал рукой. – Мы тебя заждались.  
– Не зови меня так.  
– О, не обижайся, у меня профдеформация.  
– Я не твой студент.  
– Да какая разница. Просто оставим церемонии и будем свободно общаться. Можешь звать меня Гин-чан…  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него.  
– Гинтоки, – исправился Саката. – А я буду звать тебя Тоши.  
– Прикончу.  
– Вот видишь! Хиджиката-кун всех устроит.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами. Обычно он легко выходил из себя, но не когда так явно провоцировали.  
– Расскажи про это здание.  
Гинтоки нажал на кнопку вызова лифта.  
– Корпус отведён под лаборатории, лекции здесь не проводят, студенты приходят, чтобы позаниматься в свободное время или выполнить проект. Людей тут бывает не очень много.  
Они вошли в лифт, и Гинтоки нажал кнопку пятого этажа. Двери закрылись, свет моргнул и – ничего не произошло, лифт не сдвинулся с места. Хиджиката отпихнул Гинтоки и нажал кнопку аварийного открывания дверей, но она не сработала.  
– Поломка? – нервно спросил Шимура.  
На панели зажглась зелёная лампочка.  
– Уважаемые посетители, – произнёс приятный, но какой-то механический женский голос, – приветствую вас на борту нашего лифта.  
– Тама, ты что творишь?! – возмутился Гинтоки. – Тебя опять от вирусов не почистили?  
– Пожалуйста, подождите, провожу анализ голосовых данных… Анализ завершён. Добрый день, Саката Гинтоки-сэнсэй, вам запрещено находиться на территории корпуса.  
– Это ещё с чего?!  
– В корпусе занимаются представители точных наук, а вы – гуманитарий.  
– Это притеснение по не знаю даже какому признаку!  
– Тама-сан, – сказал Хиджиката, – я работаю на правительство и расследую убийство, произошедшее на территории Университета. Будьте добры доставить нас на пятый этаж, это в интересах следствия.  
– Пожалуйста, поднесите документ, удостоверяющий личность, к панели управления.  
Хиджиката так и сделал.  
– Провожу поиск по базе данных… Поиск завершён. Добрый день, Усмиритель душ-сан, пожалуйста, подождите немного, сейчас я доставлю вас на пятый этаж.  
Лифт дрогнул и начал плавно подниматься.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Хиджиката и убрал удостоверение. – Чего уставились?  
Гинтоки и Шимура смотрели на него в одинаковом шоке.  
– Не знал, что вы…  
Новичок смутился, но у Гинтоки совести не было отродясь, поэтому он продолжил:  
– Не знал, что ты умеешь быть вежливым.  
– Да что ты вообще обо мне знаешь, – фыркнул Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки не ответил. Его лицо без дурашливых гримас и нахальной улыбочки сделалось до странности мрачным, торжественным, и Хиджикате стало не по себе. На секунду.  
– Ты прав, нам следует познакомиться поближе. Как насчёт пообедать вместе?  
Шимура икнул от неожиданности.  
– Боюсь, наши вкусовые пристрастия не совпадают, – спокойно ответил Хиджиката.  
– Можем сходить в кино.  
– Не смотрю фильмы на кансайском.  
– Ты так привычно отбриваешь, чувствуется большой опыт.  
– Просто из тебя тот ещё пикапер.  
Шимура переводил взгляд с одного на другого, как зритель на трибуне, следящий за мячом.  
– Хиджиката-сан, Саката-сан, вы точно раньше не встречались? Ведёте себя так, словно давно знакомы.  
Сого издал какой-то сдавленный звук.  
– За котом следи, – недружелюбно велел Хиджиката.  
В чём-то Шимура был прав. Гинтоки вёл себя слишком свободно и фамильярно, но даже если у него были настолько ужасные манеры, то почему сам Хиджиката реагировал так спокойно? Словно все эти дурацкие споры и несерьёзные оскорбления повторялись множество раз и успели стать частью жизни.  
Лифт издал мелодичный звук и остановился. Двери тихо разъехались в стороны.  
– Пятый этаж, – объявила Тама. – Спасибо, что воспользовались услугами нашего лифта.  
– Что это такое? – спросил Хиджиката, когда они вышли в коридор.  
– Бот. Её ребята с кибернетического написали от скуки и запустили в проводку… или ещё куда. Я гуманитарий и не разбираюсь.  
– Весело тут у вас.

На пятом этаже было пусто: глухая стена с одной стороны и редкие двери без номеров с другой. Свет плафонов не разгонял темноту, а смешивался с нею, превращая в полумрак.  
– Как мрачно, – пробормотал Шимура.  
– Зато способствует работоспособности.  
– У меня от тебя мурашки, Хиджиката-кун.  
– Опустим очередную тупую шутку с сексуальным подтекстом. Где выход на крышу?  
– Сюда.  
Гинтоки пошёл вперёд, Хиджиката – за ним, Шимура и Сого замыкали.  
– Обычно дверь заперта, таковы правила для всех зданий на территории. Относятся к этому строго, периодически проверяют. На самом деле, с крыш у нас не прыгали уже года два.  
– Но увидев труп, ты сразу решил, что это самоубийца.  
– Не сразу. Сначала я подумал, что кто-то напился и лёг полежать, но потом заметил кровь…  
Хиджиката задумчиво смотрел ему в затылок. Для профессора, интеллигента, который даже с уличными гопниками вряд ли сталкивался, вид трупа Фукузавы Мэй должен был стать настоящим потрясением. Но Гинтоки прикалывался, шутил, вёл себя развязно и нагло, словно ничего не случилось. Или это такая реакция на стресс?  
– Здесь.  
Гинтоки указал на нишу в стене. В ней была проделана каменная лестница, всего несколько ступенек наверх. Здоровенный навесной замок валялся у нижней ступеньки.  
– Ух ты, – выдавил Шимура. – Хиджиката-сан, вы знали, что так будет?  
Хиджиката не успел ответить.  
– Гин-сэнсэй… – прошелестела темнота. – Гииин-сэнсээээй…  
От этого жуткого хриплого шёпота по спине пробежал холодок.  
– П-п-призрак? – Шимура и сам стал бледным как привидение.  
– Призраков не бывает, – равнодушно отозвался Гинтоки. – Я это как учёный говорю.  
– Но вы же филолог.  
Их дурацкие голоса помогли прийти в себя. Хиджиката огляделся и увидел динамик под потолком – университетская система оповещения.  
– Гин-сэнсээээй, приди и спаси меняаааа…  
– Призрак студента, которого ты отчислил? – поинтересовался Хиджиката.  
– Просто ветер и эхо. Искажение пространства вызывает слуховые галлюцинации… как это будет по-научному?..  
– Не ты ли звал себя учёным?  
Дверь сбоку от них распахнулась с глухим стуком. Шимура взвизгнул, но Гинтоки не изменился в лице.  
– Ветер, – пояснил он легкомысленно.  
– Гин-сэнсэй, приди за мной!  
Гинтоки захлопнул дверь мощным пинком и развернулся к Хиджикате, широко улыбаясь.  
– Давайте продолжим нашу увлекательную экскурсию.  
Хиджиката отодвинул его в сторону.  
– Шимура, – бросил он на ходу, – бери кота и иди за мной. Будь начеку.  
И открыл дверь.  
Ветер и солнце ударили по лицу, ослепили на мгновение. Хиджиката прищурился.  
Грязно-белые хозяйственные постройки врезались в небо геометрически-чёткими углами, по краю крыши протянулся невысокий, в половину человеческого роста, парапет. И на нём стояла женщина.  
– Самоубийца! – ахнул Шимура.  
Хиджиката выругался себе под нос.  
– Ничего особенного, – влез Гинтоки. – Молодёжь, знаете ли, любит самовыражаться.  
– Пусть граффити рисует!  
Хиджиката был не из тех, кто стремится спасти каждого, и ему совсем не улыбалось тратить время на истеричную студентку, решившую свести счёты с жизнью из-за отрицательной оценки или положительного теста на беременность. Но и оставить всё как есть он не мог. Пусть разрисовывает асфальт своими мозгами, но не в его присутствии.  
– Эй, – позвал он неохотно, – девушка, ты что делаешь?  
Она обернулась.  
– Гин-сэнсэй! Ты пришёл за мной?  
– Хотел покурить, но раз тут занято, то приду в другой раз.  
– Разве ты не хочешь спасти меня?  
Гинтоки поковырял мизинцем в ухе.  
– Неа.  
– Вы её знаете? – спросил Шимура.  
– В первый раз вижу.  
– Сэнсэй, это же я, твоя Саччан!  
– Или во второй.  
– Так вы?.. – Шимура весь покраснел и показал загнутый мизинец.  
– Смеёшься?! Я люблю только одну женщину, Кецуно Ану-сама!  
– Ведущую прогноза погоды?  
– Это мой идол. Я даже коллекционную фигурку, ту, где она в неко-мими, купил.  
– Понимаю вас. Мой идол – Оцу-чан.  
– Это ещё кто?  
– Вы не знаете?!  
Про самоубийцу все позабыли и ей это не понравилось.  
– Гин-сэнсэй!  
Голос был тот же, что в коридоре – ушлая девица записала своё воззвание и как-то подсоединила к динамику. Хиджиката бы не удивился, захвати они для этого радиостанцию.  
– Ты же не оставишь меня в беде? – взывала она заунывно. – Я прыгну, и ты прыгнешь?  
– Ещё чего.  
– Твоя жестокость разбивает мне сердце! И заводит.  
– Девушка, – твёрдо сказал Хиджиката. – Если у тебя есть претензии к этому ублюдку, так и скажи, мы его быстро арестуем. Только слезай оттуда.  
– Не вмешивайся, мужлан.  
Сого упал на бок, трясясь от смеха. Зараза.  
Хиджиката присмотрелся к девице. Стройная, хорошо сложённая, лицо он разглядеть не мог за спутанными ветром длинными сиреневыми прядями, но вряд ли уродина. Так какого чёрта она творит? Хиджиката для себя решил, что в Университете все с придурью.  
Но его это совсем не касалось. У него было дело, вопрос жизни и смерти, и он не мог тратить драгоценное время зря. Как там учили контактировать с самоубийцами? – начать разговаривать, отвлечь, заставить реагировать.  
– Послушай… Саччан, да? – он незаметно сделал шаг вперёд. – Зачем тебе сдался этот тупой профессор? Посмотри на него – ленивый, бесполезный враль, вечно сонная морда, да ещё и кудрявый.  
– Эй! Я не виноват, что у меня такие волосы!  
Девица развернулась. Задники её кроссовок повисли за краем парапета, но она легко сохраняла равновесие.  
– Да чтоб ты там понимал!  
Она и правда оказалась симпатичной – даже очки её не портили – и молодой, не старше двадцати.  
– Гин-сэнсэй идеален! – она порывисто прижала руки к груди и закатила глаза, что позволило Хиджикате подойти к парапету ещё на три шага. – Когда я представляю его в чёрной коже и ореоле серебряных волос, ммм… В его руках плеть, и он безжалостно хлещет меня по…  
Ветер милосердно заглушил окончание фразы, но это не помогло – Хиджиката услышал глухой стук за спиной. Даже не оборачиваясь, он знал, что Шимура опять свалился в обморок.  
– Сколько раз говорить, меня не интересуют твои больные фантазии, женщина. – Гинтоки совсем не помогал. – Можешь спрыгнуть с крыши, мне всё равно.  
Как ни странно, девице это понравилось.  
– Как жестоко! И так возбуждающе. Повтори это ещё раз!  
Она зажмурилась от избытка чувств, и Хиджиката решил, что момент удачный. Он в один прыжок преодолел оставшееся до парапета расстояние и схватил Саччан за руку.  
– Ай! Пусти, извращенец!  
– Кто бы говорил!  
Саччан отшатнулась и потеряла равновесие. Её сильно качнуло, и она замерла спиной назад над пустотой пяти этажей – если бы Хиджиката не держал её за руку, она бы уже упала.  
Но припадочную это не остановило.  
– Отпусти! Только Гин-сэнсэй имеет право касаться меня!  
– Если отпущу, тебя будет касаться патологоанатом, дура!  
Саччан извернулась и пнула его. Что-то на её шее – украшение? – вдруг остро, ярко блеснуло зеленью, блик ввинтился в глаз. Хиджиката охнул от неожиданности и потерял равновесие. Его дёрнуло вперёд и приложило о парапет, рука проехалась по бетонной кромке, но запястье Саччан он не выпустил.  
Стало ещё хуже. Теперь она повисла на нём всем весом, и Хиджиката не был уверен, что сможет вытащить её в одиночку.  
– Не дрыгайся, дура.  
– Сам дурак! Пусти!  
Очень хотелось послушаться.  
– Пусти её, – сказал Гинтоки.  
– Рехнулся? Она разобьётся.  
– Не разобьётся. Посмотри вниз.  
Хиджиката посмотрел. Потом выругался и разжал пальцы.  
Саччан камнем рухнула вниз, где ждал широкий батут. Её подбросило, но она ловко кувыркнулась в воздухе и приземлилась на ноги. Несколько раз подпрыгнула, гася инерцию, и соскочила на землю.  
– Сволочь! – она сделала неприличный жест. – Всё испортил!  
К ней уже бежали люди, среди них был кто-то в белых халатах – Хиджиката не разобрал, медики это или учёные, но понадеялся, что психическую либо упрячут в дурку, либо сдадут на опыты. Как хорошо, что его это совсем не касалось.  
Он привалился спиной к парапету и достал «Майоборо» – срочно требовалось покурить.  
– Она проворачивает такие трюки не реже раза в неделю. Уверен, её подослали претенденты на моё место, в надежде меня скомпрометировать.  
– Разве можно скомпрометировать человека в тапках и свитере «Sugar Daddy»?  
Гинтоки подошёл ближе.  
– У тебя кровь.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на правую руку и недовольно цыкнул. Рукав порвался, кожу под ним свезло от локтя до запястья, и на царапинах бусинами выступили алые капли. Адреналин пока что заглушал боль, но Хиджиката знал, что это временно.  
– Ты ранен. Давай я отнесу тебя к врачу.  
Хиджиката глянул так, что Гинтоки поспешил отодвинуться.  
– Хотя бы перебинтую. – Он потащил с шеи галстук.  
– С ума сошёл? – Хиджиката прикончил сигарету в две затяжки и убрал окурок в карманную пепельницу. – Обойдусь без твоей помощи. Эй, Шимура!  
Новичок до сих пор лежал, не подавая признаков жизни – то ли кровотечение из носа было слишком сильным, то ли усевшийся ему на лицо Сого перекрыл доступ кислорода. Хиджиката подошёл и взял гадёныша за шкирку.  
– Ты что творишь?  
– Изображаю из себя глупое животное.  
– Мог бы не напрягаться. – Хиджиката ссадил его на пол. – Приведи Шимуру в чувство и отправляйтесь опрашивать свидетелей. Узнайте, кто мог желать зла Фукузаве Мэй, не происходило ли что-нибудь странное в последние дни и так далее. Не мне тебя учить.  
– Разговариваешь с котом? – Гинтоки так и ходил за ним по пятам.  
Хиджиката не стал отвечать.  
– Мне пора возвращаться в Бюро. Профессор Саката, спасибо за помощь.  
– Разве ты не собирался посмотреть отсюда на место преступления?  
Хиджиката пожал плечами – он увидел всё, что хотел.  
– Тогда… – Гинтоки поник было, но тут же воспрял духом. – Обменяемся телефонами?  
– Хорошая идея. – Хиджиката достал визитку. – Вот. Звони, если вспомнишь что-то важное.  
– Это же телефон Бюро, а я просил твой личный.  
– Не о чем нам разговаривать.  
– Ну Хиджиката-кун, ну я же лучше кота? 

Ворота были закрыты. Хиджиката посигналил несколько раз, не дождался реакции и решил припарковаться на улице. Он всё равно не рассчитывал весь день просидеть в офисе.  
Шимару спал в сторожке, уронив голову на руки. Нечёсаные рыжие лохмы напоминали то ли дохлого триббла, то ли перекати-поле.  
– Не спи, уволю.  
Шимару вскинулся, сонно поморгал и улёгся спать дальше. Хиджиката в который раз подумал, что надо бы нанять дневного сторожа, желательно – простого человека без психических отклонений.  
Он с натугой открыл обитую листами железа входную дверь и оказался в душной от аромата глицинии прихожей. Взял из мешка одноразовый пакетик с солью и высыпал себе на голову. Переждал, жмурясь, пока твёрдые кристаллики скатятся с его волос по лицу на плечи, отряхнулся, потом стащил обувь, взял свои сменные туфли, ждавшие на пороге, внимательно осмотрел на предмет сюрприза от Сого и только после этого переобулся. Привычные меры безопасности выполнялись машинально – мыслями Хиджиката был далеко.  
Спускаясь на лифте, он расспросил Таму, но та уверяла, что ночью никто её услугами не пользовался. У Хиджикаты не было причин сомневаться в показаниях искусственного интеллекта, но он всё равно считал, что с этим корпусом дело нечисто. Дверь на крышу, которую всегда запирали, оказалась открыта, кто-то сломал замок, и вряд ли это была худосочная Саччан.  
Убийца – не тот, который напал на Фукузаву, ведомый голодом – настоящий убийца выманил её к Аллее Поцелуев, а сам забрался на крышу, чтобы с полным комфортом наблюдать за тем, как вершится его месть... Или это была не месть, а что-то другое? Не хватало информации.  
Хиджиката толкнул вторую дверь и вошёл в офис.  
Тут было пустовато: Кагура как всегда обносила кухню, Кондо как всегда прятался за мониторами, и только отсутствие Элизабет выглядело непривычно.  
Хиджиката вытащил пистолет из кобуры и не глядя направил в сторону. Дуло упёрлось в лоб Отаэ.  
– И как это понимать? Ты настолько хочешь прибавки к зарплате?  
– У вас кровь…  
Глаза Отаэ стали алыми, зрачки вытянулись – жуткий контраст с её милым личиком.  
– Не припомню, чтобы брал на работу вампира.  
Она опустила голову, с усилием сцепив перед собой руки. Хиджиката убрал пистолет.  
– Где Эли?  
– Ушёл, – подал голос Кондо. – Оставил записку.  
Теперь Хиджиката увидел, что к монитору на столе Эли приклеен небольшой жёлтый конверт. Разорвав бумагу, он прочитал две строчки, написанные аккуратным крупным почерком:  
«Прошу извинить, возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства. Если понадоблюсь, звоните на пейджер».

***

В Университете училось очень много людей. И работало очень много людей. Здесь просто было очень много людей, и никто из них не горел желанием тратить время, отвечая на вопросы какого-то совсем непредставительного очкарика.  
Шинпачи с ног сбился, но не выяснил ничего интересного: большинство опрошенных и знать не знали о существовании Фукузавы Мэй.  
Потратив даром два часа, Шинпачи догадался, что опрашивать следует не всех подряд, а тех, кто общался с жертвой. Он скачал карту университетской территории, нашёл на ней женское общежитие, в котором жила Фукузава, и с энтузиазмом приступил к расследованию.  
Энтузиазм разбился о суровую реальность: в здание посторонних не пускали, а когда Шинпачи попытался расспрашивать входящих и выходящих девушек, на крыльцо вышла свирепая на вид дама и посоветовала ему убираться подобру-поздорову, пока она не вызвала полицию. На его робкое: «Я сам из полиции», последовало такое презрительное «А?», что Шинпачи скис и поспешил убраться подобру-поздорову. На этом его приключения закончились.  
– Я совсем не подхожу для этой работы, – выдохнул он, без сил растянувшись на скамейке.  
– Не подходишь, – согласился Окита, который во время его мучений грелся на солнце и дремал.  
– И это твоя поддержка?! – Шинпачи успел привыкнуть к говорящему коту, но не к его мерзкому характеру. – Тебя же назначили главным, Сого, почему ты не помогаешь?  
Окита сел и вытянул переднюю лапу, задумчиво её разглядывая.  
– Во-первых, где ты видел, чтобы начальство работало, дурень? На Хиджикату-сана не обращай внимания, он – ошибка природы. А во-вторых… – он моментально повернул лапу и вонзил когти Шинпачи в бедро, – какой я тебе Сого, сосунок?  
– Понял я, понял! Окита-сан! Окита-сама!  
– То-то же.  
Окита снова свернулся клубком, а Шинпачи немного отодвинулся от него, потирая саднящую ногу. Физическая боль не могла отвлечь от душевных страданий, и он мазохистски начал вспоминать все неудачные события своего первого рабочего дня.  
Упал в обморок, дважды. Не сделал ничего полезного. Не смог выполнить простое задание. Позволил коту себя избивать. Хуже не придумаешь.  
– Ты совершенно бесполезен.  
Шинпачи сначала кивнул, потом спохватился.  
– Окита-сан! Ты мог бы и подбодрить!  
– Зачем? – философски поинтересовался Окита. – Ты не нужен, мы и без тебя прекрасно справлялись. Отаэ хоть и холоднокровная стерва, но всегда вовремя меняет лоток; Кондо хоть и горилла, но всегда находит время поиграть со мной; тупое привидение хоть и тупое, но развлекает меня; Элизабет хоть и фрик, но всегда старательно меня чешет и гладит. Даже Хиджиката-сан, хоть он и ошибка природы, приносит пользу, покупая мне корм. Мы прекрасно обходимся без сопливых новичков.  
– Ты же обругал всех своих сослуживцев! И в чём тогда польза от тебя?  
Окита выглядел искренне удивлённым.  
– Да без меня они и шагу не сделают. А роль заместителя я выбрал специально, чтобы Хиджиката-сан выполнял за меня грязную работу.  
Шинпачи посмотрел на него с интересом.  
– Ты хорошо к нему относишься, да?  
– К кому?  
– К Хиджикате-сану. Всегда уважительно говоришь о нём, даже когда он не слышит, значит, он тебе нра... ааа! Больно же!  
Он скатился со скамейки, зажимая расцарапанное бедро. Новые брюки были разодраны когтями, да на таком видном месте, что не зашьёшь. Шинпачи нестерпимо захотелось задать наглому коту трёпку, он даже руку занёс… Но Окита был такой пушистый и упитанный, с такой милой мордашкой и круглыми глазами, что карающая длань Шинпачи бессильно повисла.  
– Ну почему твоя садистская душа заключена в такое милое тело?! – Шинпачи замолчал на полуслове, его вдруг посетила совершенно гениальная мысль.  
– Что такое, очкарик? Инсульт, солнечный удар? Внезапная смерть мозга?  
Окита невольно попятился, когда Шинпачи перевёл на него решительный взгляд.  
– Я знаю, что делать, – сообщил он зловеще. – И ты мне поможешь.

Шинпачи остановился в ста метрах от входа в общежитие, усадил Окиту посреди дорожки и принялся ждать. Первая добыча появилась через несколько минут: две проходившие мимо девушки в спортивной форме увидели Окиту и подбежали к нему, чтобы погладить. Их заметили знакомые и тоже подошли, потом кто-то высунулся со второго этажа и оповестил всю округу воплем: «Какой милый котик!». Толпа студенток вокруг Окиты росла, а Шинпачи стоял рядом, сверкая очками: он всё рассчитал правильно.  
– Так, так, дамы, посторонитесь. – Он пробился через толпу туда, где прижав уши и втянув голову в плечи, съёжился Окита. – Со-чан, ну-ка иди сюда, малыш.  
Окита одарил его убийственным взглядом, но послушно запрыгнул на руки. Девушки вокруг разразились умилёнными возгласами.  
– Так его зовут Со-чан?  
– Какой милашка!  
– А можно покормить?  
– Нельзя, – строго отрезал Шинпачи, – Со-чан очень робкий и ранимый, да, Со-чан?  
Окита старательно мяукнул, и девушки взвыли от восторга. Шинпачи тоже взвыл, потому что чёртов садист вонзил в него все свои когти сразу.  
– Но вы можете его погладить, – выдавил Шинпачи через силу. – В награду за участие в небольшом опросе. Подходите в порядке очереди.  
Дальше всё пошло как по маслу: девушки гладили и чесали Окиту и охотно отвечали на расспросы. Всё было прекрасно, но чем дальше, тем мрачнее становился Шинпачи.  
Большинство девушек почти не знали жертву: та была необщительной и ни с кем не дружила. Шинпачи только и смог выяснить, что была какая-то некрасивая история с парнем, из-за Фукузава очень переживала. Ещё ходили слухи, что она принимает наркотики, но правда ли это, никто точно не знал.  
Столько усилий и всё зря – наверное, это его вина, и он что-то делает неправильно…  
Шинпачи очнулся от невесёлых мыслей и перехватил пухлую крашеную блондинку.  
– Минутку, ты же во второй раз подходишь.  
Блондинка смешалась, но ненадолго.  
– А ты кто такой, чтобы запрещать мне гладить котика? – она упёрла руки в бока. – Ты его хозяин? А документы у тебя есть?  
Шинпачи попятился от её напора. Остальные девушки, почуяв слабину, загомонили:  
– Вот именно! Кто он такой?  
– Вдруг он украл Со-чана, чтобы зарабатывать деньги!  
– Но я же…  
Шинпачи пытался возражать, но бесполезно – его не слушали.  
– Нужно вызвать полицию!  
– А Со-чана забрать в общежитие!  
– Мы о нём позаботимся!  
Ситуация стала критической, и в этот момент Окита принял единственно верное решение: он ловко выкрутился из ослабевших рук Шинпачи, плюхнулся на землю и юркнул в сторону, моментально потерявшись из виду и оставив того на растерзание студенткам. У стороннего наблюдателя ни на секунду не возникло бы сомнений в том, кто из этих двоих – начальник с большим опытом оперативной работы, а кто – тупой стажёр и вечный мальчик для битья. 

– Окита-сааан!  
Шинпачи удирал со всех ног, а за ним гналась толпа разъярённых девушек, потрясая кулаками, сумочками и бейсбольными битами.  
– Окита-сааан, сволооочь! Поймаю – убьюууу!  
– Сюда, придурок, – послышалось со стороны.  
У Шинпачи не было времени на сомнения – он рыбкой перепрыгнул через живую изгородь и упал на газон, неудачно приложившись плечом. От резкой боли он чуть не взвыл, но тут на него навалилось что-то тяжёлое и вдавило в землю. Шинпачи задёргался, борясь за свою жизнь.  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Окита. – Или хочешь, чтобы они услышали?  
Шинпачи затих. Сквозь шум собственного дыхания он услышал топот множества ног – алчущие крови и котиков студентки рыскали где-то рядом.  
Прошло несколько бесконечных минут, пока шаги и голоса стихли – только тогда Окита отпустил его, и Шинпачи смог сесть, охая и морщась.  
Он был весь перемазан в земле и зелени, исцарапан и избит, зато сидящий рядом и демонстративно вылизывавшийся Окита выглядел безупречно, словно готовился к выставке. Шинпачи так устал, что даже злиться не мог.  
– Я неудачник, – сказал он уныло.  
– Само собой.  
– Помолчи, пожалуйста! – Шинпачи тяжело вздохнул. – Я совсем не умею общаться с девушками.  
– Ещё и девственник, – присовокупил Окита.  
Шинпачи не отреагировал: он и без посторонней помощи стремительно погружался в пучины тлена.  
– Я думал, что работа в нэко-кафе поможет избавиться от комплексов, но куда там, стало только хуже.  
– Нэко? Кафе для кошек?  
– Для женщин. – Шинпачи вздохнул ещё тяжелее. – На работу брали только молодых парней, заставляли носить нэко-ушки и плюшевые хвосты, пришитые к униформе, а нашими клиентами были женщины разного возраста… одна старушка всегда просила, чтобы я её обслужил…  
Окита повалился на землю и задёргался, издавая какие-то нечленораздельные звуки.  
– Что такое, шерстью подавился?  
– Нет, тупица, я смеюсь над тобой.  
– А, – равнодушно сказал Шинпачи, – понятно.  
Окита перестал хрюкать.  
– Очкарик?  
– Я изливаю душу коту, – ровным тоном продолжил Шинпачи, – а он смеётся. Достойное завершение первого рабочего дня.  
– Эй, ты как?  
Шинпачи резко встал.  
– С меня хватит! – объявил он истерически. – Я увольня…  
Он застыл с открытым ртом.  
– Что?  
Шинпачи резко пригнулся.  
– Там профессор Саката. Не хочу, чтобы он меня заметил, ещё решит, что подглядываю.  
– Профессор?  
Шинпачи охнул от неожиданности, когда Окита запрыгнул ему на плечи.  
– Идёт куда-то… подозрительно.  
– Он здесь работает, – прохрипел Шинпачи, корчась под его определённо превышающим норму весом.  
– Он сам подозрительный. Вам, людишкам, не понять, но я чую от него странные флюиды…  
– Имеешь в виду, что он, – Шинпачи густо покраснел, вспомнив, как профессор вёл себя с Хиджикатой-саном, – ну, его ориентация…  
Окита перебрался на живую изгородь, не сводя глаз с профессора Сакаты.  
– Я имею в виду, что у него есть тень, и он ходит днём и любит сладкое, но он всё равно не похож на человека.  
– Хочешь сказать, призрак? – Шинпачи сглотнул. – Но он выглядит нормальным. И он приставал к Хиджикате-сану.  
– Это нормально, по-твоему?  
– Нууу… да. Хиджиката-сан привлекательный, не старый, хорошо зарабатывает и, – тут Шинпачи немного смутился, – он крутой.  
– Ты что, девица?  
– Ты тоже привлекательный, Окита-сан, – поспешил добавить Шинпачи. – Я имею в виду, когда превращаешься в человека.  
Он выставил перед собой сумку, готовясь защищаться, но в этот раз Окита почему-то придержал когти при себе.  
– Ты придурок, – вот и всё, что он сказал.

Профессор Саката неторопливо шёл по дорожке, помахивая белым магазинным пакетом и небрежно кивая студентам. Шинпачи и Окита следовали за ним под надёжным прикрытием живой изгороди. У них на глазах профессор дошёл до какого-то здания, поднялся по ступенькам и прошёл внутрь.  
– Что это за место? – прошипел Окита.  
Шинпачи уже рассматривал карту на смартфоне.  
– Это не учебный корпус, тут находится администрация, бухгалтерия, кадровый отдел и медицинское отделение. Наверное, он тут по делу.  
– Дуй за ним.  
– Но…  
Окита прищурился:  
– Кто тут главный?  
«Хиджиката-сан», чуть не вырвалось у Шинпачи, но с него на сегодня хватило царапин, поэтому он дипломатично промолчал.  
– Я тут главный. Выполняй приказ, новичок.  
Момент, чтобы сказать: «я увольняюсь», был безнадёжно упущен, пришлось подчиниться.  
Профессор пересёк холл и поздоровался с женщиной на ресепшене, что-то негромко спросил. Женщина указала налево, профессор кивнул и всё так же неторопливо направился в ту сторону. Шинпачи дождался, когда он скроется из виду, сделал глубокий вдох-выдох и направился к ресепшену.  
«Сохраняй спокойствие и веди себя решительно. Спокойствие и решительность».  
В руке он сжимал удостоверение, накрыв большим пальцем штамп «На стажировке».  
Решительно и спокойно…  
Женщина подняла на него строгий взгляд поверх очков.  
– Вы к кому, молодой человек?  
– Я, – пискнул Шинпачи, – я это… мне нужно…  
– Да на вас живого места нет! – воскликнула женщина. – Что случилось? Вызвать полицию?  
Шинпачи заторможено помотал головой.  
– Тогда скорее идите к врачу! – Она выскочила из-за своей конторки, схватила его за плечи и подтолкнула в сторону бокового коридора. – Скорее!  
Шинпачи сделал несколько шагов на негнущихся ногах и судорожно перевёл дух. Всё прошло не так, как он планировал, но закончилось хорошо… вроде бы.  
Окита у него за пазухой завозился и высунул голову из-за ворота ветровки.  
– Как по маслу. Скажи спасибо за то, что я тебя подготовил.  
– Ты меня избил!  
– О том и речь. Где наш профессор?  
Шинпачи посмотрел по сторонам: коридор раздваивался, одно ответвление вело куда-то вглубь здания, а другое заканчивалось белой дверью с табличкой «Мед.отделение». Шинпачи осторожно приоткрыл её и успел увидеть профессора – тот как раз заходил в одну из комнат.  
– За ним!  
Азарт Окиты передался и Шинпачи. Что могло понадобиться профессору в таком месте? – выглядело это подозрительно. Ступая на цыпочках, он прокрался внутрь, миновал несколько закрытых дверей и остановился перед комнатой, в которую вошёл профессор. Дверь здесь была прикрыта неплотно, из-за неё доносились голоса – Шинпачи приник к ней, напрягая слух.  
– …не выдумывай, – говорил профессор Саката.  
Кто-то ему отвечал, женский голос, слишком тихий, чтобы разобрать слова.  
– Хочу спросить кое о чём.  
Он как назло заговорил тише, и Шинпачи распластался по двери, как одно большое ухо, напрочь забыв об осторожности. Под его весом дверь качнулась и предательски отъехала в сторону, а не ожидавший такого Шинпачи с коротким воплем упал лицом вниз.  
В последний момент он вспомнил про Окиту и выставил перед собой руки, чтобы не раздавить его своим весом, но только пребольно ударился локтем, а проклятый кот ловко вывернулся и запрыгнул ему на спину, чуть не сломав позвоночник.  
Несколько секунд Шинпачи не мог думать ни о чём, кроме: «Немедленно увольняюсь».  
– Так-так, и кто это тут у нас?  
Шинпачи нехотя поднял голову. Он находился в небольшой чистой и светлой палате. На больничной кровати сидела та самая девушка с крыши, Саччан, а рядом стоял профессор Саката и смотрел поверх очков так пронзительно, что кожа покрывалась мурашками.  
– Шинпачи-кун, что ты здесь делаешь?  
Шинпачи открыл рот, закрыл. Всё, что приходило на ум, это: «Надо было уволиться минуту назад».  
– Понял! – вдруг воскликнул профессор. – Это Хиджиката-кун, тебя прислал.  
Он заулыбался и даже, как с оторопью заметил Шинпачи, слегка покраснел.  
– Значит, не такой уж он недотрога? Какой проказник, наш Хиджиката-кун, приставил за мной слежку, чтобы знать всё о моём расписании и привычках – мне это нравится.  
– Я знаю всё о твоём расписании и привычках, – воскликнула Саччан.  
– Это мне не нравится.  
– Гииин-сэнсэй, ну почему ты так жесток!  
Саччан обхватила его за руку с блаженной улыбкой.  
– Хватит-хватит!.. Брысь! – это уже относилось к Оките, который предпринял попытку обтереться о ноги профессора.  
Вот уж кто не забывал о деле ни на минуту. Шинпачи стало стыдно: он собирался сегодня же написать заявление об увольнении, но пока ещё числился сотрудником Бюро и не имел права отлынивать.  
Он кое-как встал, отряхнулся и попытался принять спокойный и решительный вид.  
– Мы здесь по работе, – сказал он как мог сурово. – А вы, профессор?  
– Говорил же, зови меня Гин-сэнсэй, меня так все зовут. Я здесь тоже по работе – навещаю студентку, вот, гостинцы ей принёс.  
На столике рядом с кроватью Шинпачи увидел связку бананов и коробку клубничного молока. Ему это показалось странным – сегодня на крыше профессор совсем не беспокоился о здоровье Саччан.  
– Гин-сэнсэй, всё-таки ты меня любишь!  
– Говорю же, это по работе. Брысь! Отстаньте от меня оба!  
Окита, пытавшийся запрыгнуть ему на колени, зашипел. Кажется, ему не повезло, и профессор не любил кошек.  
– Ах, Гин-сэнсэй, ты любишь кошек? Я могла бы стать твоей киской, могла бы носить только ушки и хвост в…  
Профессор ловко заткнул Саччан бананом и обрывок фразы милосердно утонул в сдавленном мычании, а то Шинпачи пришлось бы снова падать в обморок.  
– Итак, – профессор Саката взял один из железных стульев, поставил подальше от кровати и сел, закинув ногу за ногу. – Если вы не следили за мной, то зачем пришли сюда?  
Шинпачи стало не по себе. Профессор, только что выглядевший безобидным, смотрел холодно и цепко, и стал вдруг очень похож на Хиджикату-сана.  
– Мы… то есть я пришёл задать вопросы Са… – Шинпачи сообразил взглянуть на табличку в изножье кровати, – Сарутоби-сан.  
– Какие вопросы?  
– Насчёт Фукузавы-сан. – Шинпачи приободрился. – Мы опрашиваем всех, кто её знал, и раз они с Сарутоби-сан учились вместе…  
– С чего ты это взял?  
– Но вы сами сказали, что Сарутоби-сан ваша студентка, а перед этим говорили, что Фукузава-сан училась на вашем факультете.  
Профессор недобро прищурился, заставив Шинпачи облиться холодным потом.  
– А ты наблюдательный. – Он откинулся на спинку стула и заговорил своим обычным легкомысленным тоном: – Но все эти расспросы ни к чему не приведут, никто здесь ничего не знает.  
– Фукузава-сан? – вдруг спросила Саччан. Она уже разделалась с бананом и села на кровати, непривычно серьёзная. – Что с Фукузавой-сан?  
– Ты не знаешь?  
– Я была занята, – Саччан хмурилась, как будто думала о другом. – Планировала ловуш… то есть сюрприз для Гин-сэнсэя. Что случилось?  
– Фукузава умерла, – сказал профессор Саката отрывисто. – Тебя это не касается.  
Саччан уставилась на него. Её глаза увеличенные линзами очков, стали ненормально большими.  
– Видишь ли, Шинпачи-кун, у Сарутоби сильный стресс, ей прописали полный покой. Твои расспросы ей навредят, поэтому…  
– Как умерла?! – взвизгнула Саччан. – Я же видела её недавно!  
Все уставились на неё с изумлением.  
– Недавно? Сарутоби-сан, ты уверена? Её… она умерла ночью.  
– Я и видела её ночью.  
Профессор Саката деланно рассмеялся.  
– Ну конечно ты её видела. На вечеринке, как и все.  
Саччан медленно покачала головой. У Шинпачи возникла неуместная мысль, что вот такая – серьёзная, сосредоточенная, без нездорового румянца и кривляний, она очень хороша собой.  
– Нет, не на вечеринке. Я видела её возле Аллеи Поцелуев.  
– Когда? – вырвалось у Шинпачи.  
– Было… – Саччан вдруг хлопнула себя по лбу. – Точно! Я возвращалась из магазина.  
Шинпачи раскрыл блокнот и щёлкнул ручкой.  
– Магазина?  
– Ходила купить кое-что, – Саччан отвела взгляд.  
«Покупка в круглосуточном магазине. Не хочет сообщать подробности, – записал Шинпачи. – Проверить».  
– И когда возвращалась, то посмотрела на часы на телефоне. Было без двадцати двенадцать и я испугалась, что вечеринка вот-вот закончится… И через несколько минут встретила Фукузаву-сан.  
Шинпачи строчил как бешеный, его охватил азарт, подобный тому, что он испытывал, покупая новый диск Оцу-чан.  
– Как она себя вела? Вы разговаривали?  
– Она была странной. Толкнула меня. Я её окликнула, но она не остановилась, – Саччан понизила голос, – думаю, была под наркотой. Я слышала, что она принимает... Потому её и убили, да?  
Шинпачи уже хотел ответить, но его опередил профессор Саката.  
– Почему ты решила, что её убили?  
Саччан заморгала.  
– Не знаю… Было так страшно, – она прижала пальцы к вискам, – словно… словно смерть прошла мимо.  
Шинпачи смотрел на её макушку, на рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы, особенно яркие по контрасту с белой больничной одеждой, и никак не мог понять, что же не так. Какая-то мысль ворочалась в голове, никак не желая оформиться.  
– Не думай об этом, – резковато сказал профессор. – Давай-ка, снимай очки и ложись спать.  
Саччан взялась за дужки.  
– Нет, я их никогда не снимаю. Это всё, что мне осталось от бабушки, очки и ещё… – она опустила руку, накрыв ладонью горло.  
И тут Шинпачи осенило.  
– Саччан-сан! – он выпалил это так громко, что все подпрыгнули. Шинпачи тут же смутился. – Э… Я хотел спросить, у тебя и Фукузавы-сан волосы одного цвета, да?  
Саччан моментально пришла в себя.  
– Что за глупости! У меня оттенок «Сиреневый рассвет», а у неё – «Утро в Париже», ничего общего!  
Шинпачи чуть не совершил ужасную ошибку, сказав: «А с виду один в один», но тут его накрыло новой идеей. Он лихорадочно пролистал блокнот и нашел описание места преступления, которое скопировал у шефа Аоямы.  
– Можешь описать, во что ты вчера была одета?  
– Это ещё зачем? Ты извращенец?  
– Он из полиции, – спокойно сказал профессор Саката, – отвечай ему.  
С ним Саччан спорить не стала.  
– Я была в джинсах и футболке. И в теннисных туфлях.  
«Джинсы, – прочитал Шинпачи в своих записях, – и белая футболка с надписью. Разобрать написанное не представляется возможным из-за повреждений».  
– Фукузава-сан тоже была в белой футболке, – выдохнул он недоверчиво.  
Саччан презрительно фыркнула.  
– Ты идиот? Вчера все были в этих футболках с надписью «Униver forever», их раздавали бесплатно.  
Шинпачи посмотрел на неё, потом перевёл взгляд на Окиту, потом сглотнул. Могло быть так, что он раскрыл главную загадку этого преступления?  
– Саччан-сан, – сказал он медленно, – Мне кажется, что Фукузаву-сан убили по ошибке, а настоящая жертва – ты.


	4. Интерлюдия 1

***

Жалюзи надёжной решёткой вставали на пути у света – дробили его, не позволяя проникнуть внутрь, и человек, сидевший в кресле посреди комнаты, оставался в тени.  
Перед ним в полосах чёрного и белого стояли двое мужчин и женщина.  
– Ты облажался, сэмпай, – волосы женщины были слишком яркими, а голос слишком резким для этой тихой тёмной комнаты.  
Мужчина – средних лет, с некрасивым плоским лицом – равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– Всего лишь обознался. Не моя вина, что все половозрелые женщины на одно лицо.  
– Твоя вина в том, что ты извращенец, полагаю, – негромко сказал второй мужчина, одетый в чёрное.  
– Вы все бесполезны! – женщина вдруг порывисто шагнула вперёд и опустилась на одно колено. Её и без того короткая юбка неприлично задралась, но она не обратила внимания.  
– Такасуги-сама, – женщина выдохнула имя с благоговением, – позвольте мне решить эту проблему.  
Тот, в тени, не ответил.  
– Матако-сан, подумай немного. Ради этого дела я вызвал голодного духа, по-твоему, можно извиниться и отправить его обратно на Ту Сторону, снабдив сувенирами? – первый мужчина тоже вышел вперёд и преклонил колено. – Я совершил ошибку, но я обязуюсь закончить это дело… рано или поздно.  
– Перебив всех студенток в городе?  
– У нас не так много времени, – тихо сказал мужчина в чёрном. – Я слышал, что делом занимается Бюро Особых Расследований.  
Женщина презрительно фыркнула.  
– Люди! Да что они могут?  
– Прямо сейчас рядом с тобой стоит человек, Матако-сан.  
– Молчи уже, худший представитель своего вида!  
– Я этим займусь, – прозвучал новый голос.  
Ещё один мужчина, который до сих пор держался в стороне, выступил вперёд. Его высокую фигуру окутывал тяжёлый плащ, низко надвинутый капюшон оставлял на виду только нижнюю часть лица, и казалось, что мужчина идёт вслепую.  
– Вы – слабаки, – он не пытался скрыть презрение. – Мне не нужна ничья помощь, чтобы справиться с заданием.  
Женщина вскинулась, готовая спорить, но тут человек, сидевший в тени, пошевелился, и она почтительно склонила голову.  
Человек поднёс ко рту длинную изогнутую трубку и глубоко вдохнул. Он молчал, и те четверо молчали, ожидая его решения.  
– Такечи, – зазвучал низкий глубокий голос, – иди и закончи начатое. – Человек говорил медленно, веско, слова вырывались вместе с обрывками сизого дыма. – Низо, прикроешь его. Принесите мне Ключ до рассвета.  
Он резко повёл трубкой, вспоров дымовую завесу, и те четверо исчезли, как обрывки сна, унесённые ветром.  
Но человек недолго оставался один. Он успел затянуться ещё раз и любовался причудливыми завитками дыма, когда где-то в бесконечной темноте потолка захлопали крылья. Человек недовольно прищурился.  
Хлопанье сменилось шагами. Лёгкие ноги бесшумно прошли по скрипучим доскам и остановились за креслом.  
Вновь прибывший выглядел странно. Тёмно-серые бесформенные одежды обтекали его, поблёскивая на свету иссиня-чёрным; рукава, широкие как крылья, оставляли на виду самые кончики бледных пальцев; лицо скрывала уродливая маска с длинным загнутым на конце носом, её тесёмки проходили над заострёнными ушами и терялись в густых и волнистых грязно-серых волосах. Больше всего это существо походило на огромного ворона.  
– Тебе следовало пойти самому, Такасуги.  
Человек – да человек ли, в самом деле? – откинул голову назад, как будто хотел посмотреть на незваного гостя, но его глаза оставались закрыты.  
– Опять шпионишь за мной.  
В глухом голосе звучала насмешка, настолько тонкая, что ворон её не заметил.  
– Нельзя оставлять судьбу нашего господина в руках этих…  
– Они справятся.  
– Ты слишком самоуверен.  
– Только и делаешь, что поучаешь. Надоел.  
Ворон обиженно поджал губы.  
– Я могу уйти.  
– Не надо, – Такасуги поднял руку, поймал его за ворот и потянул на себя. – Можешь пока остаться, у меня всё равно нет других дел.  
Но ворон выпутался из его хватки и отступил.  
– Мне пора, – сказал он холодно. – Найди себе другое развлечение.  
Резко хлопнули крылья и он исчез, только несколько коротких перьев осталось кружиться в воздухе. Такасуги поймал одно, поднёс к губам, словно собираясь поцеловать, но в последний момент передумал и разжал пальцы, позволив ему медленно спланировать на пол.


	5. Часть 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KENN - японский актёр и сейю.

***

Бойфренда Фукузавы звали Шибури Кен.  
– Кен? – повторил Хиджиката с сомнением.  
– Это мой сценический псевдоним.  
Кондо оживился:  
– Как KENN?  
– Нет! На одну букву меньше.  
– И шрифт помельче, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Шибури оказался на редкость неприятным молокососом. Обесцвеченные волосы, серьга в ухе, дешёвые металлические перстни на каждом пальцем – странно, что в Университете эту творческую личность терпели два курса и выперли всего полгода назад.  
– Расскажите, по какой причине вы порвали с Фукузавой-сан?  
Шибури недовольно дёрнул плечом.  
– Не рвал я с ней, ясно? Просто предложил взять тайм-аут.  
– Но она это восприняла не очень хорошо?  
– Да кто её знает. Женщины… Эй! Эй, приятель, как тебя там, завязывай копаться в моих вещах! Это обыск или как?  
Кондо развернулся к нему, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони:  
– Я ничего не трогаю, просто смотрю.  
И улыбнулся так широко, что в комнате стало светлее.  
– Не обращайте внимания, – посоветовал Хиджиката. – У него СДВГ, не способен усидеть на месте. Так что пускай побродит – или можете взять его на ручки.  
Кен-без-одной-буквы вскинулся было, но натолкнулся на спокойный взгляд Хиджикаты и предпочёл не лезть на рожон.  
– Расскажите подробнее про ваше расставание с Фукузавой-сан.  
– Ну… всё началось с того, что я бросил учёбу… – Шибури косил в сторону, следя за перемещениями Кондо. – А Мэй решила учиться дальше. Решила быть правильной девочкой, – он презрительно фыркнул. – С тех пор мы и начали отдаляться. Знаете, как это бывает, нет общих тем для разговора и становится скучно.  
– Ей тоже было скучно?  
– А? – Шибури не слушал, впившись взглядом в спину Кондо, который присел перед полкой с игровыми дисками.  
Пришлось пощёлкать пальцами, привлекая его внимание.  
– KENN-сан, ещё пара вопросов.  
– Просто Кен!  
– Я так и сказал.  
Хиджиката уже всё для себя выяснил, но задал несколько обязательных вопросов и попросил Шибури пока не уезжать из города на случай, если придётся давать показания в суде.  
Того это не обрадовало.  
– Не понимаю, чего вам от меня надо. Я уже рассказал полиции всё, что знал, не пора ли оставить меня в покое?  
– Речь идёт о смерти вашей девушки.  
– Бывшей! Мы расстались на время.  
– Теперь уже навсегда, – сказал Хиджиката, отодвигая стул.  
– Что думаешь? – спросил он у Кондо, когда они вместе вышли из дома Кена-мелким-шрифтом.  
– По нулям. – Кондо достал из кармана измеритель потусторонней активности. – Этот парень даже на кладбище никогда не бывал.  
– Есть обряды очищения.  
– Всё равно должны быть остаточные следы.  
Хиджиката на ходу отключил сигнализацию, и джип приветственно мигнул ему фарами.  
– А твой прибор нормально работает? Вдруг батарейка сдохла?  
Кондо обиженно заморгал, и Хиджикате сделалось совестно – пусть его и называли демоном, но он не любил пинать котят. Только котов. Точнее, одного жирного садо-котяру.  
– Измеритель в полном порядке, – сказал Кондо, садясь на пассажирское сиденье. – Я осмотрел всю квартиру и могу подтвердить полное отсутствие потусторонней активности.  
Хиджиката сунул в рот сигарету, но не закурил – задумчиво уставился перед собой, впустую щёлкая зажигалкой.  
«Полное отсутствие». Именно это его и тревожило, отсутствие мотива. Фукузава Мэй была самой обычной молодой девушкой, ей не причиталось богатое наследство, за ней не числилось ничего криминального, она так себе училась и не пользовалась особой популярностью – не было ни одного человека, которому её смерть принесла бы пользу.  
Оставался только бойфренд.  
– На первый взгляд мотива нет, – задумчиво сказал Кондо. – Но если причина в наркотиках.  
Хиджиката завёл машину и неторопливо вывел джип с парковки.  
– У жертвы в крови обнаружили остатки наркотического вещества. Если он её подсадил, а потом она передумала…  
«Решила быть правильной девочкой», вспомнил Хиджиката.  
– Или пригрозила, что сдаст полиции, если он не вернётся… Женщины могут быть очень жестоки.  
– А ты всё знаешь о женской жестокости, да?  
У Шибури было железное алиби – в момент убийства он зависал с дружками в клубе в нескольких километрах от Университета. Полиции этого хватило бы, но не Бюро Особых Расследований. Для Бюро алиби ничего не значило, ведь те, с кем им приходилось иметь дело, не убивали своими руками.  
Голодные духи – самые жуткие из потусторонних тварей – не могли попасть в мир людей самостоятельно. Чтобы пересечь грань между мирами, им требовалось приглашение с Этой Стороны: сложный ритуал с кровавой жертвой. Хиджиката охотно верил, что молокосос вроде Шибури мог узнать о таком ритуале, провести его, прирезав бродячую кошку, и вызвать духа. Но в таком случае у полиции сейчас было бы два трупа. Ритуал требовал хладнокровия, опыта и выдержки, которых просто не могло быть у придурка, настолько тупого, чтобы держать наркоту в своём доме.  
– Позвони в местную полицию, пусть обыщут дом Кен-сана на предмет наркотиков. И смотри, количество букв не перепутай, нам только исков о клевете не хватало.  
Кондо хотел ответить, но тут зазвонил телефон.  
– Жри дерьмо, госслужащий~~  
– Отаэ-сан? – обрадовался Кондо.  
Но это была Кагура.  
– Хей, Тоши!  
– Сколько раз говорил, зови меня «Хиджиката-сан».  
– Я бессмертный и древний призрак, все люди для меня не более чем хнычущие младенцы.  
– Ты стала призраком три года назад и по вашим меркам – ещё младенец. Я сдам тебя в детский сад. В Аду же есть детский сад?  
На Кагуру это не подействовало. На неё действовали только угрозы урезать довольствие, и то – ненадолго.  
– Хватит брюзжать, как старикан. Мы с Сестрицей нашли кое-что интересное.  
– Видео с университетских камер?  
– Оно самое. Бери Гориллу и дуйте сюда. И купите пиццу по дороге. 

Шибури жил в пригороде, и когда Хиджиката с Кондо по пробкам добрались до Бюро, уже был вечер. Шимару сидел в сторожке, зевая – взгляд оставался мутным, но он постепенно возвращался к жизни.  
– Наконец-то! – встретила их Кагура. – Где пицца?  
– Прости, Кагура-чан, было не до того.  
– Не до пиццы? Ты неправильно живёшь, Горилла.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – мило улыбнулась Отаэ, – как съездили?  
– Нет времени на вежливость, давай сразу к делу.  
Она кивнула и села за свой стол. Хиджиката встал рядом, а Кондо попытался пристроиться сбоку, поближе к Отаэ, но отвлёкся, когда ему на голову спикировала Кагура.  
– Я изучила все видео, и только на двух из них можно увидеть жертву, Фукузаву-сан. Первое – с камеры, установленной над входом в корпус, где вчера проходила вечеринка.  
Хиджиката мрачно посмотрел на то, как некто вышел из дверей на освещённое крыльцо и медленно спустился по ступенькам. Снято было сверху, получалось рассмотреть только длинные светлые волосы и белую футболку.  
– Уверена, что это Фукузава?  
– Больше никто не выходил. А через одиннадцать минут её засняла камера над входом в библиотечный корпус.  
Отаэ щёлкнула мышкой, открывая видео, и Хиджиката увидел выложенную плиткой дорожку. С одной стороны тянулась живая изгородь, с другой – сквер. Пространство где-то в десять метров было слабо освещено с двух сторон, и он понял, что фонари находятся на приличном расстоянии. На записи две женщины прошли навстречу друг другу, то ли столкнулись, то ли остановились поздороваться – заминка была слишком краткой для разговора – и разошлись в разные стороны.  
– Которая из них Фукузава? – спросил Кондо.  
– Стой, – резко сказал Хиджиката. – Прокрути ещё раз, медленно.  
Он склонился над столом, напряжённо вглядываясь в чёрно-белое, нечёткое до ряби в глазах изображение. Две девушки шли навстречу друг другу. У одной в руках был непрозрачный пакет с ручками, она им помахивала и шла быстрым, решительным шагом, вторая – Фукузава, как он понял – едва плелась, обхватив себя руками за плечи и склонив голову. Если бы не это, их можно было бы принять за двойников.  
– Они одинаково одеты! – дошло до Кондо.  
Отаэ довольно кивнула.  
– Мы уже выяснили: белые футболки с надписью «Униver forever» были заказаны специально для фестиваля в количестве трёхста штук и распространялись среди студентов.  
– Но у них и причёски похожи.  
– Просто длинные волосы, скорее всего, разного цвета…  
Хиджиката хлопнул себя по лбу и выругался.  
– Вот я идиот! – выдохнул он с чувством.  
Все трое уставились на него во все глаза. Отаэ прикрыла рот ладонью с шокированным видом, но вежливость никогда не была у Хиджикаты в приоритетах, а сейчас – тем более.  
– Таэ!  
– Да?  
– Сегодня на территории Университета студентка пыталась покончить с собой. Выясни об этом случае всё, что можешь.  
– Сейчас.  
Пока она щёлкала клавишами, Хиджиката нетерпеливо постукивал костяшками пальцев по столу.  
– Ну всё, – прошипела Кагура. Она обвилась вокруг Кондо прозрачным облаком, только любопытная рожица зависла над его плечом. – Теперь Тоши будет раздувать щёки и строить из себя важную персону, он это обожает.  
Хиджиката её не слушал. Фукузава красила волосы в сиреневый цвет – как и психанутая Саччан. Он не придал этому значения, потому что неестественные цвета сейчас были в моде у молодёжи. Идиот.  
– Нашла. Сарутоби Аяме пыталась покончить с собой, спрыгнув с крыши. Вот её личное дело. – Отаэ запнулась.  
– Похожа на девушку с записи! – воскликнул Кондо.  
Кагура присвистнула.  
– Есть подробности про инцидент? – отрывисто спросил Хиджиката.  
– Немного. Сарутоби-сан не пострадала, но это не первый раз, когда она ведёт себя странно, поэтому её пока оставили в медицинском отделении Университета.  
Повезло. Он облажался, но ещё не всё было потеряно. Хиджиката схватил телефон и чуть не уронил от неожиданности, когда тот вдруг зазвенел у него в руке. Звонил Шимура. Хиджиката собрался ответить, но перехватил недобрые взгляды подчинённых и нехотя включил громкую связь.  
– Слушаю.  
– Хиджиката-сан! – новичок захлёбывался восторгом. – Мы выяснили! Это Саччан-сан, это её…  
– Хотят убить. Знаю.  
– Знаете? – в его голосе слышалось такое разочарование, что Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– Где вы сейчас?  
– В мед.отделении, с Саччан-сан и Гин-сэнсэем.  
Что?  
– Что? – медленно повторил Хиджиката.  
– Йо, Хиджиката-кун, скучал по мне?  
У них тоже была включена громкая связь.  
– Какого чёрта ты там делаешь?  
– Пришёл проведать студентку.  
– Утром ты был готов скинуть её с крыши!  
– Но потом у меня проснулась совесть. Она у меня есть, просто работает с перебоями.  
Кому-нибудь другому Хиджиката бы поверил, но не Гинтоки и не теперь, когда у того образовалась связь с возможной жертвой.  
– Выметайся оттуда, – сказал он сухо. – Или я тебя арестую.  
– Звучит заманчиво.  
– Это не шутки, тупица!  
– Понял-понял, – лениво протянул Гинтоки, – уже ухожу.  
Хиджиката ни на миг в это не поверил.  
– Шимура.  
– Да!  
– Оставайтесь с Сарутоби, не позволяйте ей уйти домой и не впускайте никого из штатских. Заприте окна, двери, хоть забаррикадируйтесь там.  
– Хиджиката-сан?  
– Убийца уже должен был понять, что ошибся, и теперь постарается добраться до неё. Продержитесь до моего прихода, я быстро.  
– Д-да!  
Хиджиката выключил телефон.  
– Таэ, подними всю информацию по Сарутоби, какую найдёшь. Кагура, свяжись с Эли, где бы он ни был, пусть всё бросает и едет в Университет. Кондо, остаёшься за старшего.  
Тот неловко почесал в затылке.  
– Я мог бы поехать с вами.  
– Справлюсь. – Хиджиката хмыкнул. – И я буду не один.  
Солнце успело скрыться за крышами домов, подъездную дорожку расчертили густые тени. Шимару скучал, подперев щёку кулаком, и выглядел дремлющим, но когда Хиджиката бросил ему пакетик с вялеными колбасками, среагировал моментально. Он не повернул голову, не открыл глаза, но рука взметнулась почти неуловимым движением и выхватила пакетик из воздуха.  
– Подъём, – сказал ему Хиджиката. – У нас есть работа.

Было всего лишь начало седьмого, но уже стемнело. Хиджиката вышел из джипа и огляделся: в той стороне, откуда они приехали, между высотками виднелось синее небо и отблески солнца, но территорию Университета как будто накрыло огромным куполом, не пропускавшим свет. Хреново. Хиджиката не назвал бы свой опыт скудным, но он ещё никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
– Жри дерьмо, госслужащий!~~  
Не отводя взгляда от ставшего похожим на замок из фильма ужасов Университета, Хиджиката достал телефон из кармана.  
– Слушаю.  
– Информация про Сарутоби Аяме-сан, – доложила Отаэ. Против обыкновения она обошлась без непременных вежливых вступлений. – Двадцать один год, сирота. Родители умерли, когда она была ребёнком, воспитанием занималась бабушка, но и она умерла несколько лет назад. Сарутоби-сан живёт в доме своей семьи одна. Учится средне, не состоит в клубах, в прошлом занималась спортивной гимнастикой, но потом бросила. Я просмотрела её соцсети, но не нашла информации о бойфренде и подругах. За последний год Сарутоби-сан несколько раз пыталась покончить с собой. Однажды её нашли в подвале, связанной, но не обращались в полицию, так как она заявила, что связала себя сама. Все её попытки самоубийства были несерьёзными, врачи считают, что это способ привлечь внимание.  
И Хиджиката даже знал – чьё. Гинтоки, опять всё свелось к нему. Он единственный, кто близко контактировал с Сарутоби, единственный, у кого был мотив. Неужели он не нашёл ничего лучше, как убить её, да ещё и таким способом? Или за всем этим стояло что-то посерьёзнее? Что если надоедливая сталкерша увидела то, чего не следовало?  
Густые волосы так и льнули к ладони, фантомная щекотка была настолько реальной, что Хиджиката невольно пошевелил пальцами, ласково перебирая мягкие кудри.  
– Алло?  
Чтобы избавиться от непрошеных ощущений, он взъерошил собственную жёсткую чёлку.  
– Связалась с Эли?  
– Написала ему на пейджер, но он пока не перезвонил.  
– Напиши ещё раз, добавь, что если не объявится, то может искать другую работу.  
– Поняла. Хиджиката-сан… удачи.  
– Ага, – буркнул Хиджиката и сбросил вызов.  
– Пошли, – сказал он Шимару. – Надо спешить.  
В этот час на территории Университета ещё должны были находиться студенты: работали лаборатории, библиотека, клубы и спортивные секции – но Хиджиката с Шимару не встретили ни одного человека. Только редкие окна светились тут и там в сгустившихся сумерках. К тому времени как они дошли до административного корпуса, стемнело настолько, что впору зажигать фонари.  
Хиджиката взбежал по ступенькам, прошёл в открытые двери и остановился сразу за порогом.  
Присутствие потусторонних сил здесь ощущалось физически. Лампы едва горели, их маслянистые пятна колыхались в густой полутьме, как болотные огни. Было холодно, словно кто-то врубил сплит на максимум, дыхание вырывалось изо рта паром. Хиджиката поёжился, чувствуя, как ледяной воздух струйкой пробирается за воротник и ползёт вдоль позвоночника.  
Он с усилием стряхнул оцепенение, повёл плечами, приходя в себя. Достал пистолет, взвёл курок – заученные движения помогали восстановить душевное равновесие.  
– Шимару?  
Тот смирно стоял, свесив руки, и с интересом оглядывался – сила голодного духа на него не действовала и Хиджиката почувствовал себя лучше.  
Они прошли через пустой холл. Хиджиката на ходу заглянул за стойку ресепшена и увидел отодвинутый стул с наброшенным на спинку женским пиджаком. Люди не понимали, что происходит, но чувствовали недобрую силу и спешили уйти. Вот и хорошо: чем трусливее гражданские, тем меньше случайных жертв.  
Хиджиката сверился с информационным панно рядом с ресепшеном и свернул налево. Прошёл коротким коридором, миновал развилку и остановился перед белой дверью с врезкой из полупрозрачного стекла. Медицинское отделение.  
Он потянулся, чтобы толкнуть дверь, но так и не взялся за ручку. Пальцы чуть подрагивали. Хиджикате ещё никогда не приходилось иметь дело с настолько опасными тварями. Да, у него был пистолет, один выстрел из которого убивал гостей с Той Стороны наповал, но поможет ли он против голодного духа?  
Что-то толкнуло в бедро и, опустив взгляд, Хиджиката увидел Шимару. Тот уже превратился и встал рядом, низко наклонив голову, в его горле клокотал тихий угрожающий рык. Шимару не боялся – ночь ещё не наступила, и его силы не пробудились полностью, но он всё равно рвался в бой. Хиджикате стало стыдно, перед ним, перед Сого и Шимурой, даже перед придурочной Сарутоби.  
Тамегоро любил повторять: «Просто иди вперёд и делай, что должен».  
Хиджиката выдохнул, перехватил пистолет поудобнее и открыл дверь.

***

После разговора с Хиджикатой Шинпачи чувствовал себя как во сне – не верилось, что всё это происходит с ним.  
Саччан начала рыдать и кричать, что её убьют и ей страшно, он попытался утешить, но получил такой злобный взгляд, что прикусил язык. Рыдая, Саччан поглядывала на профессора Сакату, но тот остался совершенно равнодушен к её слезам.  
– Всё будет в порядке, не хнычь. Слышала, что сказал Хиджиката-кун? Полиция всех спасёт.  
Шинпачи тоже вспомнил, что сказал Хиджиката.  
– Гин-сэнсэй, вам лучше уйти домой. Это для вашей же безопасности...  
Профессор глянул так, что у Шинпачи спина взмокла и он мысленно посочувствовал студентам, изучавшим кансайский.  
– Могу и уйти, – протянул профессор с сомнением.  
– Нет, Гин-сэнсэй! – Саччан схватила его за руку. – Без тебя я здесь не останусь!  
Профессор придвинулся к ней.  
– Я бы ушёл, но не могу бросить студентку, – сообщил он патетично.  
Саччан обвилась вокруг его руки всем телом и блаженно улыбалась, профессор тоже заулыбался и даже приобнял её за плечи. Всё это попахивало шантажом. Шинпачи беспомощно посмотрел на Окиту, но тот устроился на подоконнике и смотрел в окно, словно его это не касалось. А ещё строил из себя главного!  
– Ну наверное, вам можно остаться, – пробормотал Шинпачи. – Но больше никаких посторонних.  
Профессор показал ему знак «окей».  
– Не волнуйся, я переговорю с персоналом, чтобы нас не беспокоили.  
Он вышел, с некоторым трудом отцепив от себя Саччан.  
Оставшись один, Шинпачи огляделся, размышляя, что ещё можно сделать. Его взгляд упал на окно – большое и широкое, в него свободно мог залезть человек.  
Шинпачи подбежал и закрыл створку, но этого было явно недостаточно. Тогда он попытался придвинуть к окну железный шкаф, но тот оказался привинчен к полу.  
– Ты что делаешь?  
Надо же, Окита решил заговорить.  
– Хочу забаррикадироваться.  
– Не поможет. Для этих ребят и стены не помеха, разнесут всё за минуту.  
Шинпачи без сил привалился к шкафу.  
– Тогда… что же нам делать?  
– Ждать Хиджикату-сана.  
– Всё в порядке, – объявил профессор Саката, прикрывая за собой дверь, – никто к нам не войдёт. Шинпачи-кун, ты какой-то бледный. Проголодался?  
Шинпачи попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но вряд ли получилось. Удивительно, как профессор сохранял бодрость духа в такой ситуации – не понимал всю тяжесть их положения? Саччан уж точно не понимала.  
Шинпачи моргнул и выпрямился.  
– А где Сарутоби-сан?  
Саччан исчезла, о ней напоминали только откинутое одеяло и смятая простыня.  
– Да всё в порядке, – профессор несолидно поковырял мизинцем в ухе. – Она в шкафу.  
– Что?!  
Шинпачи поспешно распахнул дверцы шкафа и правда увидел Саччан – та скрючилась, кое-как уместившись в узком пространстве, и спала, свесив голову набок.  
– Как она здесь оказалась?!  
– Ей было страшно, вот я её и успокоил, – профессор сделал рубящий жест ладонью.  
– Вы её упокоили!  
– Врачи прописали ей постельный режим.  
– Это не постель!  
Шинпачи возмущённо посмотрел на Окиту, но тот не отреагировал. Если бы он мог сейчас говорить, то, скорее всего, сказал бы, что профессор поступил правильно.  
Шинпачи с сомнением посмотрел на Саччан. Та разрумянилась во сне и улыбалась во весь рот, не иначе ей снилось что-то хорошее, и он даже догадывался – что. Покраснев, Шинпачи уже хотел закрыть шкаф, как вдруг заметил, что ворот её больничной рубашки съехал на сторону, обнажив шнурок вокруг шеи и подвеску – странный трёхгранный кулон из чёрного камня. Об этом она говорила, как о наследстве, оставшемся от бабушки? Шинпачи аккуратно поправил ворот, скрыв подвеску, и притворил дверцы.  
Постоял так, оттягивая время. Поворачиваться было страшно – Окита не мог показать свои способности в присутствии посторонних, и значит, формально главным становился он, Шинпачи. Вот сейчас он повернётся, и профессор спросит: что делать дальше. А он ответит… ответит… он понятия не имел, что отвечать!  
– Шинпачи-кун, иди-ка сюда.  
Профессор взбил подушку и приподнял одеяло.  
– Полезай.  
– Ч-что? Зачем?  
– Когда убийца ворвётся в комнату, то будет сосредоточен на кровати, где должна лежать Сарутоби. И если он увидит пустоту, то насторожится. Поэтому полезай на её место и накройся с головой.  
Это было сказано таким командным тоном, что Шинпачи в голову не пришло ослушаться. Он разулся, забрался на кровать, лёг, накрылся одеялом и только через минуту сообразил, что не так.  
– Подождите. Но ведь тогда убийца примет меня за Сарутоби-сан.  
– Угу.  
– И захочет меня убить!  
– Ага.  
– Гин-сэнсэй!  
Профессор помахал рукой – слишком легкомысленно на взгляд Шинпачи.  
– Да не парься так. Мы будем рядом и придём на помощь. Верно, котик?  
Шинпачи в отчаянии посмотрел на Окиту, тот ответил холодным взглядом. Если бы он мог говорить, то сказал бы, что это хорошая идея. Два садиста нашли друг друга.  
– Вам легко рассуждать! – Шинпачи отбросил одеяло и сел. – Ну а я отказываюсь!  
Он осёкся.  
В комнате было темно. В окно он видел синее небо и солнце, но по полу протянулись длинные тени, углы затопило чернотой, и Шинпачи с оторопью понял, что с трудом может различить плакат о пользе здорового питания на противоположной стене.  
– Это…  
Профессор приложил палец к губам. Он взял стул, отнёс его подальше от кровати, поставил задом наперёд и уселся верхом.  
– Предлагаю скоротать время, рассказывая страшилки. Вот помню, как-то ездил я в летний лагерь, так там был колодец – старый и жуткий. Не удивлюсь, если поколения местных жителей регулярно скидывали в него шумных детей и неугодных жён. Ходить мимо него приходилось постоянно, и если днём это не пугало, то в сумерках было так жутко, что я прятался за студентами. Очень неудачно, учитывая, что я был руководителем группы.  
Окита прыгнул на Шинпачи, опрокинув своим весом.  
– Ложись, – шепнул еле слышно. – Накройся одеялом и не высовывайся.  
– Окита-сан…  
Но он уже соскочил на пол и растворился в тенях.  
Шинпачи накрылся с головой, но стало только хуже. Он ничего не видел, и из-за этого казалось, что уже что-то происходит, что убийца уже склоняется над ним. Шинпачи крепко зажмурился.  
Сколько прошло времени, минут двадцать? Достаточно, чтобы на машине добраться сюда от Бюро, значит, Хиджиката-сан скоро будет здесь. Если только он не попал в пробку… или убийца напал на него…  
Шинпачи затряс головой, прогоняя панические мысли и попытался мыслить позитивно. Хиджиката-сан придёт с минуты на минуту и спасёт их, иначе их всех убьют, и его, Шинпачи, первым.  
С позитивом не срослось. Шинпачи трясло от страха и напряжения, он вслушивался в негромкий голос профессора и до боли всматривался в темноту, силясь увидеть хоть что-то сквозь одеяло. Не зная, что происходит, не в состоянии ничего изменить, в страхе за свою жизнь – это были худшие несколько минут в его жизни.  
Когда стекло раскололось, он испытал облегчение.  
Осколки со звоном посыпались на пол и всё стихло. Как Шинпачи ни напрягал слух, не мог различить ни звука. Что же там случилось? – кто-то с улицы швырнул камень… или гранату?  
Шинпачи больше не мог выносить неопределённость. Он осторожно отодвинул край одеяла и выглянул наружу.  
В комнате было настолько темно, что он не мог различить ничего дальше вытянутой руки. Только одеяло смутно белело, доказывая, что это не он вдруг ослеп, а вокруг него творится что-то странное. Шинпачи привстал на локте, вглядываясь в эту абсолютную кромешную темноту так старательно, что глаза начали слезиться, и… он что-то увидел.  
Что-то двигалось там, более чёрное, чем ночь, и более плотное, чем тени. Что-то большое, сильное и жуткое. Шинпачи не мог рассмотреть его, но подсознательно понимал – лучше ему не видеть это, для своего же блага не видеть.  
Беззвучно ойкнув, он снова нырнул под одеяло, как в детстве, когда прятался от подкроватных монстров. «Пока я тебя не вижу, и ты меня не увидишь».  
Его трясло. Шинпачи не сразу понял, что дело не только в страхе – он замёрз. Пронизывающий холод наполнял комнату, температура упала так резко, словно кондиционер включили на максимум. Шинпачи выдохнул и увидел в темноте белый пар. Больше ничего не было видно, его собственное дыхание заглушало звуки в комнате. Шинпачи постарался не дышать и чуть не оглох от заполошного стука собственного сердца.  
Он не знал, сколько времени провёл так, обмирая от страха, когда кровать вдруг скрипнула и прогнулась. Что-то большое и тяжёлое запрыгнуло в изножье – и всё снова замерло.  
Шинпачи не выдержал. Очень медленно, со всеми предосторожностями, он отодвинул одеяло, чтобы посмотреть буквально одним глазком.  
И оказался нос к носу с ночной тварью.  
Днём Окита-сан объяснял ему про голодных духов. Эти существа, дикие, неразумные, свирепые и умеющие только убивать, существовали где-то в глубинах Ада, проводя вечность в бесконечных драках друг с другом. Шинпачи, потрясённый самим фактом существования Ада, пропустил подробности мимо ушей. Теперь он об этом пожалел.  
Ночная тварь походила на крупное хищное животное, вроде пантеры. Она забралась на кровать, нависнув над ним, и поводила тяжёлой головой из стороны в сторону, принюхиваясь. Шинпачи видел её с расстояния нескольких сантиметров, но если бы его спросили, ни за что не смог бы описать. У неё не было глаз, но были зубы, очень много острейших, длинных, изогнутых, кинжально-острых зубов.  
Пока Шинпачи смотрел на неё в ступоре, тварь выдохнула, и его обдало смрадом гниющих трупов и мокрого пепла.  
Это было уже чересчур.  
Шинпачи заорал и скатился с кровати. Ударился – позднее на локтях и бедре обнаружились огромные синяки – но не почувствовал боли. Судорожно перебирая ногами, он отползал назад, пока не упёрся в стену. Дальше бежать было некуда.  
Тварь на кровати пригнулась, пружины жалобно заскрипели, когда она оттолкнулась и прыгнула. Шинпачи отчётливо увидел массивное тело, длинные лапы и квадратную голову.  
– А ну-ка. К ноге!  
Профессор Саката возник перед ним из ниоткуда. Шинпачи напрочь забыл, что он тоже где-то здесь, в комнате.  
– Апорт!  
Профессор размахнулся и изо всех сил ударил тварь стулом.  
– Умри!  
Тварь снесло в сторону. Она кувыркнулась через себя с жалобным скулежом и ударилась о противоположную стену.  
– Хороший пёсик.  
– Г-гин-сэнсэй!  
Силуэт профессора был ясно виден в темноте. Шинпачи со страху показалось, что он светится по краю, как солнце во время затмения.  
Что-то тяжёлое обрушилось ему на спину. Шинпачи в ужасе заорал, начал отбиваться и получил лапой по лицу.  
– Прекращай истерику, – тихо скомандовал Окита. – С железным стулом хорошо придумано, но это ещё не конец.  
Тварь вскочила на ноги, отряхнулась – по длинному телу прошла судорога – и начала приближаться, припав к полу. Профессор Саката перехватил стул обеими руками, как питчер. Шинпачи съёжился у стены.  
И в этот момент входная дверь распахнулась.  
Лезвие электрического света вспороло темноту и что-то яркое, быстрое как файербол, пронеслось через комнату, ударило тварь в бок и сшибло с ног.  
– Все живы? – спросил Хиджиката.

***

Шимару сбил голодного духа с ног, и они покатились по полу, рыча и скуля. Хиджиката опустил пистолет и быстро оглядел комнату: здесь было темно, как в колодце. Потусторонняя темень наглухо отрезала палату от внешнего мира, и слабый электрический свет из коридора охватывал только небольшое пространство перед дверью. Хиджиката заметил светлую фигуру Гинтоки, смутные очертания мебели и больше ничего.  
– Все живы?  
– Хиджиката-кун! – Гинтоки с грохотом бросил то, что держал в руках, и замахал ему как припадочный. – Наконец-то ты пришёл!  
– Шимура?  
– Д-да, – послышался дрожащий голос. – Я в п-порядке.  
– А где эта тварь?  
– Так вот же, перед тобой.  
Хиджиката поморщился.  
– Я про другого.  
Сого спикировал ему на плечо, как самая большая в мире ворона.  
– Хиджиката-ублюдок, где тебя носило?  
– Да знаешь, увидел постер «Возвращения Педоро» и не смог устоять.  
– Ах ты…  
Он попытался вцепиться когтями, но Хиджиката взял его за шкирку и усадил на пол.  
– Где Сарутоби?  
– А, – Сого поскучнел. – В шкафу.  
– Надеюсь, не по частям?  
То ли стало светлее, то ли глаза привыкли, но Хиджиката довольно отчётливо увидел массивный шкаф у соседней стены. Железный шкаф.  
– Хорошая работа.  
– Это наш проф придумал. – Сого сделал многозначительную паузу, – он сообразительный. Вот что значит – высшее образование.  
Хиджиката не ответил. И так было ясно, что Гинтоки – не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, только непонятно, на чьей он стороне.  
– Ладно, пора здесь заканчивать.  
Шимару прижал голодного духа к полу, прихватив за загривок. Тот трепыхался и рвал его бок когтями, но освободиться не мог. Это был адский пёс, не самый опасный из духов, но один из самых неприятных. Псы не знали отдыха, пока не выполнят приказ, такая тварь могла преследовать жертву месяцами, по всем континентам, теряя и снова находя след. Призвавший её человек был опытным и сильным заклинателем.  
Хиджиката прицелился, но чёрное и рыжее тела переплелись теснее, чем инь и ян.  
– Шимару, в сторону.  
Тот вскинул голову, посмотрел внимательно. Хиджиката кивнул:  
– Отпускай.  
Шимару разжал зубы, и адский пёс моментально стряхнул его с себя, как надоедливого щенка. Тварь вскочила на ноги, повела башкой, соображая, что делать. Пока Сарутоби оставалась под защитой железа, пёс не мог её почуять, но если заклинатель находился поблизости и наблюдал, то скоро даст ему новую команду. Медлить было нельзя.  
Хиджиката прицелился точно в лоб – сейчас. Он нажал на спусковой крючок – хотел нажать, но не смог пошевелиться. Палец не двигался, руки намертво притиснуло друг к другу, он даже в сторону отступить не мог – застыл, как попавшая в сеть муха.  
Адский пёс негромко рыкнул, присел на задние ноги, под чёрной шкурой напряглись мускулы – он собирался атаковать, а Хиджиката тупо стоял на его пути с бесполезным пистолетом. Правую руку закололо от пальцев до плеча, это оживала защитная татуировка. Успеет или нет?  
– Хиджиката!  
– Хиджиката-кун!  
Сого подбил под ноги, а Гинтоки толкнул в плечо, и его снесло в сторону, неслабо приложив о стену, Гинтоки ещё и навалился всем весом. Хиджиката попытался сделать вдох, но Сого прыгнул ему на лицо, окончательно перекрыв доступ к кислороду.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Сдохнуть решил?  
За их спинами адский пёс выскочил из палаты, и Шимару бросился за ним, не дожидаясь команды. Ну хоть кто-то тут думал о деле.  
Сила, сковавшая конечности, ослабела. Хиджиката с трудом поднял руку, отодрал от себя Сого и попытался глотнуть воздуха, но вместо этого хлебнул воды.  
– Хиджиката-сан, – новичок прижимал к груди стакан и смотрел честно-честно, – мне показалось, вам нужна экстренная реанимация. С вами всё хорошо?  
«Нет, – подумал Хиджиката, – ещё немного и вы меня прикончите».  
– Я смотрю, ты плохому научился, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Сого, бери стажёра и дуй за Шимару.  
– Понял.  
– А? Что? О-окита-сан?!  
Простучали ноги, хлопнула дверь и на двух придурков в комнате стало меньше.  
– Отпусти, – буркнул Хиджиката. – пытаешься вмуровать меня в стену?  
Гинтоки заморгал. Они находились так близко, что можно было почувствовать щекотку его ресниц виском – не то чтобы неприятно, но неуместно.  
– Зачем же так грубо? Я тебе, может, жизнь спас.  
Хиджиката вытянул руки – на пиджак налипли обрывки серебристой нити, похожей на гигантскую паутину.  
– Вот именно. Ты должен понимать, что это значит, раз уж ты знаешь про железо.  
Гинтоки приставил ладонь к уху.  
– Ась? Какое ещё железо? Я просто схватил первое, что подвернулось.  
– И бросился в драку с монстром?  
– Всего лишь защищал свою студентку от бешеной собаки, как велит должностная инструкция. Не зря же я давал клятву Гиппократа.  
– Не та клятва!  
Хиджиката потёр переносицу. Ладно, чёрт с ним, допрос с пристрастием можно устроить позже, а сейчас решать насущные проблемы.  
– Убийца был не один, – объяснил он нехотя, – кто-то прикрывает его. Нельзя, чтобы они добрались до Сарутоби.  
Словно в ответ на его слова, дверца шкафа открылась и из-за неё выглянула заспанная Саччан.  
– Что случилось? – пробормотала она невнятно. – Где я? Гин-сэнсэй?  
Она ухватилась за дверцу, выпрямилась, чуть не упав в процессе, и на её шее сверкнула маленькая яркая точка. Как тогда, на крыше.  
– Сарутоби-сан, – сказал Хиджиката, – пожалуйста, отойдите к стене и сядьте.  
Она повернулась к нему, рассеянно моргая.  
– А? Это же тот извращенец с крыши.  
«Кто бы говорил!»  
– Гин-сэнсэй, спаси меня от него! Возьми меня на руки и отнеси в мир любви и подчинения!  
Гинтоки отступил на шаг.  
– Этого нет в моей должностной инструкции.  
Хиджиката их не слышал.  
На шее у Саччан висел кулон на шнурке, длинный, размером с мизинец, и внутри него пульсировал свет. Что-то сильное, настоящее, билось в нём, звало, требовало, чтобы Хиджиката пришёл и наконец сделал то, что должен.  
Позднее он решил, что причиной всему интуиция, но в тот момент Хиджиката не думал, не осознавал, что делает. Его толкнуло в спину, как будто огромная ладонь развернула и направила, вынуждая шагнуть вперёд, схватить Саччан за руку повыше локтя и дёрнуть на себя.  
– Что?!  
Серебристая нить вспорола воздух в том месте, где только что стояла Саччан. Несколько прядей срезало чисто, как бритвой, зацепило рукав и рассекло шнурок.  
Кулон соскользнул, свет в нём отчаянно призывно пульсировал.  
– Отпусти меня, изврат!  
Хиджиката послушно разжал пальцы. Не ожидавшая такого, Саччан пошатнулась, не смогла удержаться на ногах и упала, но ему было наплевать. Убийцы пришли не за этой истеричной девицей, им был нужен кулон, и Хиджиката с ненормальной кристальной ясностью понял, что должен защитить его любой ценой.  
Кулон описал красивую дугу, в темноте его сияние было особенно ярким и злым. Серебряная нить тянулась за ним, ещё немного и схватит.  
Хиджиката прыгнул вперёд. Он видел, что не успевает, но всё равно вытянул руку, в надежде коснуться хотя бы кончиками пальцев, и кулон лёг в его ладонь, как примагниченный.  
Всё затопило бледно-зелёным светом. Со всех сторон подступило холодное ровное пламя, оно горело много веков и могло гореть ещё дольше, покуда стоит мир. Пламя было повсюду – по сторонам, под ногами и над головой, зелёное по краям, а в сердцевине такое ослепительно-белое, что невозможно смотреть.  
– Ты.  
Голос звучал из ниоткуда, такой же холодный и ровный, как это пламя, и настолько обманчиво-мягкий, что сердце сжималось. Хиджиката уже слышал этот голос – давным-давно.  
– Это действительно ты, спустя столько тысяч лет. – В голосе прорезалась эмоция: торжество. – Я нашёл тебя, и ты уже никуда не денешься. Значит, время пришло.  
– Время? – повторил Хиджиката. – Для чего? Кто ты?  
Но тут на него рухнул Гинтоки и наваждение рассеялось.  
Пламя исчезло. Хиджиката лежал на полу, а под ним копошилась Саччан.  
– Гин-сэнсэээй, ты так внезапно на меня набросился! Я знала, знала, что в тебе живёт настоящий зверь, – она активно лапала Хиджикату везде, куда могла дотянуться. – Давай же отринем устои общества и предадимся разнузданной страсти!  
Она схватилась за рубашку Хиджикаты и начала вытягивать из-за пояса.  
– Полегче! Я не твой сэнсэй.  
– Ты – мой господин и повелитель!  
Очки съехали Саччан на лоб, взгляд расплывался, как у слепого. Хиджиката понял, что без очков эта нимфоманка ничего не видит.  
– Ой! – Саччан нащупала пистолет. – Это ты так рад меня видеть?  
Гинтоки навалился на Хиджикату сверху и тоже щупал, торопливо и воровато – знал, что это продлится недолго, и ловил момент.  
– Хиджиката-кун, ты не ушибся? Ничего себе не сломал? Дай проверю…  
– В этом месте костей нет!  
Хиджиката развернулся, двинул извращенцу в солнечное сплетение и пинком отправил навстречу объятиям Саччан.  
– Гииин-сэнсэй, ты такой страстный сегодня!  
– Спасите! Полиция!  
Хиджиката отполз от них подальше и сел. Огляделся.  
В комнате стало светлее: ненормальная темнота уступила место обычным сумеркам. Со своего места он видел мебель, распахнутую дверь в хорошо освещённый коридор, разбитое окно. Пока он смотрел, на улице зажёгся фонарь.  
Всё закончилось.  
Хиджиката выдохнул и разжал кулак. Кулон лежал на ладони, тёплый, почти горячий, безобидный с виду. Бледно-зелёный огонёк светился едва-едва, ритмично мерцая – Хиджиката не сразу понял, что ритм совпадает с биением его сердца. Резко стало холодно – не из-за магии потусторонних тварей, а от страха. В его руке билось живое пламя, довольное и сытое.  
Всё только начиналось.

***

Монстр выскочил в коридор, не мешкая бросился к выходу из отделения и снёс дверь, даже не притормозив. Рыжий собаколев – теперь-то Шинпачи его узнал – не отставал.  
– Что это?  
– Адский пёс, – ответил Окита. Он бежал так быстро, что Шинпачи еле успевал. – Тварь из глубин Ада.  
– Нет, я про другого.  
– А, это Шимару-сан.  
– Шимару?  
Они выбежали на перекрёсток коридоров. Отсюда было рукой подать до холла и выхода на улицу, но адский пёс свернул в другую сторону, по коридору, уводившему вглубь здания.  
– Он тоже из Ада?  
– Он инугами. Слышал о них?  
Шинпачи слышал, конечно. В средней школе под большим секретом рассказывали про ритуал создания инугами. Надо было поймать бродячую собаку, закопать в землю по шею, и ждать, пока она сдохнет. Собака должна была возродиться в виде духа, чтобы выполнять твои приказы и вечно преследовать твоих врагов. Шинпачи не верил, что собака, которую ты убил, станет тебе служить, считал это выдумкой, и вот, пожалуйста.  
Собаколев в два прыжка догнал адского пса, повалил и вцепился ему в глотку. Пёс пытался вывернуться из хватки, вертелся и рычал, но вырваться не мог: инугами держал крепко.  
Окита удобно устроился, подобрав под себя лапы, и наблюдал.  
– Какой-то ублюдок попытался провести ритуал над своим пуделем…  
– Пудель? – беззвучно повторил Шинпачи. – Это пудель?  
– Но под пафосную музыку и спецэффекты появился Хиджиката-сан и прикончил ублюдка. Правда, Шимару-сан всё равно стал инугами, зато был свободен. – Окита зевнул. – И видишь, что он сделал со своей свободой – стал служить в Бюро за хлипкую будку и дешёвый корм.  
– Хиджикату-сана любят животные, да?  
– Угу, особенно собаки и гориллы. Тянутся к своему собрату по разуму. Что смотришь? Я не животное, а высшее существо.  
– Я так и понял, – смиренно ответил Шинпачи.  
Пока они разговаривали, адский пёс совсем обессилел. Он уже не сопротивлялся, только конвульсивно дёргался под инугами. Контуры его тела истончились, начали расплываться, Шинпачи с ужасом понял, что монстр уменьшается в размерах. Адский пёс таял, как мороженое под солнцем.  
– Мы должны что-то сделать?  
– Зачем? Пусть Шимару-сан подкрепится.  
Инугами упёрся лапами в пол, все мускулы в его теле под золотой шерстью напряглись, и вдруг он резким движением вскинул голову. На глазах у обалдевшего Шинпачи, адский пёс чёрным дымком втянулся в пасть инугами и… и всё, жуткая ночная тварь исчезла.  
– Молодец, Шимару-сан! – крикнул Окита.  
Инугами протяжно зевнул, продемонстрировав зубы в четыре ряда и бесконечную ребристую глотку, потоптался на месте и улёгся на пол. Он повозился немного, наконец свернулся клубком, накрыл хвостом нос и затих.  
– …Он спит?  
– Устал. Теперь и пинками не разбудишь. – Окита хихикнул. – Хочу посмотреть, как Хиджиката-сан будет тащить его до машины.  
– Так-так, – произнёс новый голос.  
К ним неторопливо направлялся человек – высокий тощий, с ног до головы закутанный в чёрное. Шинпачи ещё только смотрел на него, медленно осознавая, что что-то пошло не так, а Окита уже всё понял.  
– Назад!  
Он развернулся, встав между Шинпачи и чёрной фигурой.  
– Кто это?  
– Демон, – бросил Окита коротко.  
«Демон?!» Шинпачи уставился на незнакомца во все глаза.  
Тот был закутан в хламиду, такую длинную, что подол волочился по полу. Широкий капюшон скрывал всё лицо, кроме бледного подбородка и узких бескровных губ. В руке демон нёс посох почти с себя ростом и походил бы на волшебника из рпг-игры, если бы не исходившие от него волны жуткого холода, от которого ноги сразу сделались ватными.  
– Так-так, – повторил демон. Голос у него был неприятно-вкрадчивый. – Значит, наш заклинатель опять облажался. Чего ещё ждать от человека.  
Он разговаривал сам с собой, как будто ничего вокруг не замечал. Капюшон закрывал ему видимость или он был слеп?  
– Эй ты! – громко сказал Окита. – Гэндальф Чёрный или как там тебя?  
Демон дёрнул головой на звук, и Шинпачи окончательно уверился, что перед ними слепой.  
– Так-так, – пробормотал демон. – Человек и двое животных? Это будет легко.  
– Ты где животных увидел, косплеер хренов? – возмутился Окита. – Перед тобой Окита Сого, заместитель главы Бюро Особых Расследований. И кстати, ты арестован.  
Демона это рассмешило: он разразился отвратительным хихиканьем, от которого мороз пробирал. Нет, понял Шинпачи, дело не в страхе, это температура в коридоре резко понизилась.  
– О-окита-сан…  
– Держись позади.  
– Но…  
Окита выгнул спину и вздыбил шерсть, от чего стал раза в два больше, и всё равно казался крошечным по сравнению с врагом.  
Демон поднял посох, тот засиял в электрическом свете и Шинпачи с оторопью понял, что это меч. Длинный, в человеческий рост – ему доводилось видеть такой в музее, куда их класс возили на экскурсию. Что Окита мог сделать против такого меча?! Его убьют, точно убьют, покромсают на ломтики, как дайкон!..  
Спохватившись, Шинпачи вытащил из кармана сотовый и набрал номер Хиджикаты, но не услышал гудков: сигнала не было.  
– Начнём с тебя, – объявил демон и замахнулся.  
– Окита-саааан! – завопил Шинпачи.

Ярко сверкнуло. Белый свет обжёг глаза, и ударная волна бесшумно разошлась во все стороны. Шинпачи приподняло, протащило по воздуху и швырнуло на что-то мягкое.  
Он не ударился, но мозг как будто отключился: Шинпачи лежал на спине, смаргивая слёзы, и рассеянно думал, что где-то за стенами корпуса у всех всё в порядке, что люди там возвращаются домой с работы, планируя ужин или поход в кино, и понятия не имеют, что совсем рядом убивают…  
Шинпачи сел рывком, заполошно озираясь. Что случилось с Окитой?!  
Яркий свет, похожий на вспышку ядерного удара, уже померк, и стало видно, что демон валяется у выхода в коридор бесформенной кучей чёрного тряпья, а на том месте, где только что был Окита, кто-то стоит.  
Шинпачи нащупал очки на полу, мельком осознав, что удачно свалился на Шимару, который, к слову, даже не проснулся, надел их и присмотрелся.  
Окита превратился в человека. Он стоял, расставив ноги и обессилено свесив руки вдоль тела. Его слегка шатало, голова свесилась на грудь, острый позвоночник болезненно натянул кожу на спине.  
– Сого!  
Шинпачи подбежал к нему и обхватил за плечи.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Окита насмешливо посмотрел на него сквозь спутанные волосы.  
– Какой я тебе Сого, новичок?  
Он был ненормально горячий и очень худой, костлявый и хрупкий – или так казалось в сравнении с его упитанной и пушистой кошачьей формой.  
– Прости, – Шинпачи крепче обнял его и прижал к себе. – Что ты сделал? Это было очень впечатляюще.  
– Ха, ещё бы! Думаешь, я стал заместителем за красивые глаза и мягкие лапки?  
«Твои лапки совсем не мягкие», хотел сказать Шинпачи, но не успел.  
– Хех, это было неожиданно.  
Они вздрогнули и уставились на демона. Который шевелился.  
Из кучи тряпья высунулась бледная рука, нащупала меч. Лезвие прочертило круг в воздухе, демон воткнул его в пол и начал подниматься, опираясь на него, как на костыль.  
– Проклятье, – пробормотал Окита. – Он силён.  
– Сможешь его ещё раз?  
Шинпачи и сам понял: не сможет. Окита с трудом держался, они стояли близко и можно было почувствовать, как его потряхивает от усталости.  
– Что же делать… – с отчаянием спросил Шинпачи.  
Окита высвободился из его объятий и выпрямился.  
– Уходи.  
– Что? Я тебя не брошу.  
– Уходи, – он повысил голос. – Я его пока придержу, а ты зови Хиджикату, пусть сделает что-нибудь полезное.  
Шинпачи хотел возразить, сам точно не зная, что скажет, но Окита отстранил его, задвинув себе за спину, как бесполезного слабака.  
– Иди и побыстрее.  
«Что же делать?»  
Шинпачи вспомнил про Шимару. Подбежал к нему, начал трясти и толкать, но куда там – инугами и не думал просыпаться.  
– Шимару-сан! Нам нужна помощь!  
Тот издал какой-то звук. Шинпачи прислушался, но не разобрал ничего, кроме «ззззз».  
«Что же делать?!»  
Окита шире расставил ноги и стиснул кулаки, от него начал исходить свет, бледный и тусклый. В сравнении с демоном, который уже выпрямился и спокойно шествовал по коридору с мечом в руке, Окита выглядел совсем слабым.  
Было понятно, что он не справится, что он собирается пожертвовать собой, выиграв немного времени.  
Шинпачи посмотрел в другую сторону. Тёмный коридор вёл вглубь корпуса – можно было убежать, найти окно и выбраться или подняться на второй этаж. Можно было спастись, пока демон убивает Окиту и Шимару, Саччан и Гин-сэнсэя, Хиджикату-сана – убивает их всех.  
Шинпачи встал. Руки вспотели, во рту пересохло, но он развернулся и направился назад – к Оките.  
Того это не обрадовало.  
– Ты почему ещё не на Хоккайдо?  
– Я останусь с тобой.  
Шинпачи постарался сказать это решительным тоном, но голос срывался.  
– Ты совсем дебил? Проваливай, а то уволю!  
– Я помогу.  
– Да чем ты…  
– Ну что, – напомнил о себе демон, – договорились, кто умрёт первым? Или я выберу сам.  
Он приближался с издевательской медлительностью – знал, что добыча никуда от него не денется.  
Шинпачи обшарил карманы, достал смартфон, но связи всё ещё не было. Он уставился на экран, как будто это могло помочь, в голове так и крутилось: «что делать, что делать, что делать».  
Что он мог против сверхъестественного существа, вооружённого огромным мечом? Отвлечь от Окиты?  
Шинпачи шагнул в сторону, и демон тут же повернул голову. Он задирал подбородок, как это делают слепые, и Шинпачи вдруг кое-что пришло на ум: у адского пса глаз не было, но он почему-то приходил в темноте...  
– Кто будет первым? – спросил демон. – Кошка? Человек?  
– Ты! – выпалил Шинпачи.  
Он шагнул вперёд, вытянув перед собой смартфон, и нажал на экран с такой силой, что палец заболел.  
– Умри!  
Луч фонарика ударил снизу вверх, вспоров темноту под капюшоном, и демон взвыл, безуспешно загораживаясь рукой от света. Другой рукой он отмахнулся вслепую.  
Что-то дёрнуло Шинпачи за ворот, лицо обдало тугой волной воздуха, и он запоздало понял, что лезвие меча прошло в каком-то волоске от его груди.  
– А ты интересный, – сказал Окита. – Молодец, Шоичи.  
– Я Шинпачи!  
– Как ты посмел?! – демон раскачивался, согнувшись пополам. – Человек, ты пожалеешь об этом, я утащу тебя в Ад, ты познаешь такие муки, какие даже не можешь представить своим жалким умишком!  
Шинпачи сглотнул и постарался убедить себя, что ничего не слышал.  
– Скорее, бежим!  
Он схватил Окиту за руку и потащил за собой, но у того подкосились ноги. Шинпачи не удержал его, и они повалились друг на друга.  
– Сого!  
Шинпачи приподнялся, но Окита вдруг обхватил его поперёк спины. Полыхнуло белым светом, и демон закричал от боли и злости – сила Окиты отшвырнула его в сторону. Обернувшись, Шинпачи с холодком понял, что на этот раз враг смог удержаться на ногах.  
– Кажется, это мой предел, – Окита слабо улыбнулся. Глаза у него закрывались. – Теперь удирай.  
Как будто Шинпачи мог бросить его. Их всех.  
За спиной послышались шаги. Уже совсем близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Окита не шевелился. Шинпачи закрыл его своим телом, вцепился в голые плечи и зажмурился.  
«Пожалуйста! – подумал он в пустоту. – Пусть все останутся живы! Сого, Шимару, Саччан, Хиджиката-сан, профессор… Только бы с ними всё было хорошо».  
Над его головой сталь ударила о сталь.

Шинпачи приоткрыл один глаз. Смерть всё не приходила, и он отважился оглянуться.  
Между ними и демоном возвышалось нечто белое и широкое. Сперва он принял это за стену, но нечто вдруг зашевелилось и развернулось. Шинпачи увидел нарисованные глаза и приоткрытый пластиковый клюв.  
– Э-Элизабет-сан?!  
Элизабет коротко кивнул. Теперь стало видно, что в руках… в крыльях он держит катану, самую настоящую. Тонкое изогнутое лезвие легко удерживало огромный меч демона, сталь с лязгом скользила друг по другу, высекая искры. Элизабет поудобнее перехватил рукоять, качнулся вперёд и с силой оттолкнул демона. Тот отпрыгнул, отступил ещё на два шага и пригнулся, внимательно наблюдая. Бескровные губы зло изогнулись, он больше не улыбался.  
Окита пошевелился, и Шинпачи разом забыл обо всём.  
– Сого? Ты как?  
Тот приоткрыл глаза – тёмно-вишнёвые, с узкими зрачками – в самом деле, красивые.  
– Для тебя, «Окита-сама», салага.  
Окита прикрыл глаза и тяжело сглотнул. Он плохо выглядел и Шинпачи забеспокоился.  
– Ты...  
– Отдохну и буду в порядке. Почему мы ещё живы?  
– Элизабет-сан пришёл.  
– А, Эли, это хорошо… Почему ты лежишь на мне?  
Шинпачи отпрянул. Момент смертельной опасности прошёл, и как-то вдруг стало очевидно, что Окита раздет, и что его колено каким-то образом оказалось между… Кровь прилила к лицу так резко, что Шинпачи чуть не потерял сознание.  
– Я… прости.  
– Что ты делал с моим не таким уж невинным телом?  
Окита с интересом покосился на него из-под ресниц, и у Шинпачи в ушах заухало.  
– Я пытался… я подумал, что…  
Окита ещё немного посверлил его взглядом, потом выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
– Я слишком устал, чтобы издеваться над тобой, радуйся.  
У Шинпачи уши горели. Так глупо с его стороны: пытался закрыть собой, но какой в этом был смысл? – их бы всё равно убили, обоих.  
– А ты молодцом, новичок, – вдруг сказал Окита, – сумел пережить свой первый рабочий день. Предыдущие восемь стажёров этим похвастаться не могут.  
– Что?!  
Он ухмыльнулся, и Шинпачи стало немного легче.  
– Будем считать, что я тебе обязан. В знак благодарности разрешаю сводить меня в бар или купить корм, который я сам выберу… – он помолчал. – Я был о тебе низкого мнения, но ты здорово вырос в моих глазах, Шинджи.  
– Шинпачи!  
Окита не ответил: на его месте на полу свернулся клубком пушистый песочного цвета кот. Бока мерно поднимались и опадали – он спал.  
Шинпачи растроганно шмыгнул носом и погладил кота по спинке. Будь Окита в сознании, расцарапал бы ему за это всё лицо, но сейчас он не противился и Шинпачи, осмелев, взял его на руки. Ещё ничего не закончилось, но откуда-то пришла уверенность, что теперь всё будет хорошо. С этой уверенностью он сел, скрестив ноги, и посмотрел туда, откуда доносился лязг мечей.  
Элизабет и демон обменивались ударами, двигаясь с такой скоростью, что Шинпачи видел только смазанные движения и вспышки. Он ничего не понимал в фехтовании, но даже ему было ясно, что Элизабет оказался ничуть не слабее демона и держится с ним наравне. Вот меч и катана снова столкнулись, да с такой силой, что искры брызнули. Противники отскочили в стороны.  
– Кто ты? – спросил демон.  
– Элизабет из Бюро Особых Расследований, – с достоинством ответил Элизабет.  
– Не верю!  
– Ох, простите, я совсем забыл про устав. Сейчас покажу удостоверение.  
Демон мотнул головой.  
– Не верю, что один из нас станет служить людям!  
«Один из нас»? Что он имел в виду?  
– Я не собираюсь оправдываться.  
Элизабет снял с пояса ножны и выставил вперёд вместе с катаной, скрестив их перед собой.  
– Ты арестован. Лучше сдайся по-хорошему, это зачтётся на суде.  
Демон зло расхохотался.  
Шинпачи смотрел со стороны и догадался, что тот задумал, за мгновение до удара.  
– Элизабет-сан!  
Но Элизабет не нуждался в подсказках.  
Демон с невероятной скоростью выбросил меч вперёд, целя ему в грудь. Элизабет развернулся легко и плавно, как герой самурайского боевика, жёлтые ласты громко зашлёпали, когда он переступил на месте, и лезвие безобидно прошло у него под мышкой.  
– Уау! – потрясённо выдохнул Шинпачи. Это было гораздо круче, чем в самурайских боевиках.  
– Да кто ты… такой?..  
Катана торчала из груди демона. Он пошатнулся и упал на колени.  
– Сдавайся, – повторил Элизабет холодно.  
Его голос был полон скрытой силы и уверенности, которым невозможно было не подчиниться, Шинпачи чуть сам не вскинул руки по его приказу. Но демон не поддался.  
– Мечтай, предатель. Можешь убить меня, наш господин всё равно будет свободен рано или поздно, и тогда…  
Элизабет дёрнул катану на себя, и демон закашлялся, согнувшись пополам.  
– Лучше поздно, – сухо сказал Элизабет.  
Он собирался убить? Шинпачи стало не по себе. Конечно, демон убил бы их всех, если бы смог, но вот так казнить раненого…  
Элизабет занёс катану над головой.  
– Не надо! – вырвалось у Шинпачи.

Катана остановилась, Элизабет застыл на середине движения. Через коридор протянулось множество тонких нитей, серебристо блестевших в электрическом свете – они опутали крылья Элизабет, примотали друг к другу и к рукояти катаны, не давая шевельнуться. Тот дёрнулся несколько раз, но освободиться не смог.  
Демон хрипло засмеялся:  
В стене открылся чёрный провал, овальной формы с рваными краями, большой, от пола до потолка. За сегодня Шинпачи видел множество странных вещей, но эта была самой удивительной.  
В провале стояли двое: красивая женщина в яркой одежде и одетый в чёрное мужчина в очках от солнца.  
– Ну наконец-то! – демон подтащил к себе меч. – Хоть какая-то польза от вас.  
– Помалкивай, Низо, – резко ответила женщина. – Ты облажался, как и Такечи, если бы не приказ, я бы и пальцем не пошевелила, чтобы спасти ваши задницы.  
– Заткнись. Ты, паук, придержи его, я сейчас разберусь.  
Он собирался убить Элизабет, пока тот не мог двигаться!  
Несколько серебряных нитей оплели демона и рывком поставили на ноги, как марионетку.  
– Мы уходим, – сказал мужчина. – Ключ у них, это провал, полагаю.  
Его очки совсем не отражали свет, большие и круглые, они плотно прилегали к коже, напоминая фасеточные глаза насекомого.  
– Ты издеваешься, трус?! – демон взмахом меча разрезал нити. – Пойдём и вернём Ключ.  
– Мы отступаем, это приказ.  
– Приказ? Он так решил? – демон вдруг успокоился. – Тогда я подчинюсь.  
И он мирно направился к провалу, волоча за собой меч. Только раз остановился, чтобы взглянуть на Элизабет:  
– Сегодня тебе повезло, предатель, но мы ещё встретимся.  
Он прошёл в темноту провала, задев женщину плечом. Она поджала губы, но промолчала.  
– На этом всё, полагаю.  
Мужчина в очках кивнул и они с женщиной направились вслед за демоном, а провал в стене начал уменьшаться и скукоживаться, зарастая на глазах, как будто ход ремонтных работ ускорили в тысячу раз.  
– Подождите, – вдруг сказал Элизабет.  
Те двое оглянулись.  
– Передайте кое-что своему лидеру от меня.  
Мужчина и женщина переглянулись.  
– Это лишнее, полагаю. Передашь при личной встрече, когда придёт время.  
Серебряные нити лопнули, и не ожидавший этого Элизабет пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Женщина тут же щёлкнула пальцами, и провал исчез. Как если бы он был нарисован на стене и его стёрли губкой в одно движение.  
Элизабет по инерции сделал шаг и остановился. Он склонил голову, опустив катану, и выглядел уставшим, потерпевшим поражение.  
Шинпачи обнял Окиту и зарылся лицом в мягкую шерсть. Глаза пекло, он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать.  
– Шинпачи-кун?  
Он постарался тихо шмыгнуть носом, но голову не поднял.  
– Ты не ранен?  
Шинпачи помотал головой.  
– А Сого-кун?  
– Он… – голос дрожал, ну что за позорище! – Сого меня защитил, а я ничего не смог сделать. Я, наверное, просто не гожусь для работы в Бюро.  
– Шинпачи-кун, – торжественно сказал Элизабет, – посмотри на меня.  
Его повелительному тону невозможно было противиться, но Шинпачи только крепче прижал к себе кота.  
Элизабет снисходительно вздохнул.  
– Скажи, был сегодня момент, когда ты верил, что сейчас умрёшь?  
«Постоянно!»  
– Вспомни, о чём ты думал за миг до предполагаемой смерти? Только честно.  
Шинпачи вспомнил и ему стало ещё хуже.  
– Я, – щёки горели от стыда. – Я помолился, чтобы все остались живы. Ничего не делал, только надеялся, что все каким-то чудом выживут.  
– Так это же самое главное! – воскликнул Элизабет.  
Шинпачи ошеломлённо посмотрел на него. Почему-то мысленно он представлял красивого и строгого мужчину, с доброй улыбкой и сияющим взглядом, но, конечно же, увидел нарисованные глаза навыкате и бессмысленно приоткрытый клюв.  
– В момент смерти ты думал не о себе, а о других, – Элизабет показал большой палец: – значит, главный экзамен ты прошёл с блеском. Поздравляю, теперь ты – полноправный член Бюро.  
Это было очень круто и пафосно, и немного старомодно, а ещё, пожалуй, нелепо.  
– У вас дырка на боку, – сказал Шинпачи.  
Элизабет охнул и начал суетливо ощупывать балахон. Под крылом, там, где прошёл меч демона, зияла прореха, в которой виднелась белая майка.  
– Кстати, я хотел тебя попросить, Шинпачи-кун. Тебе же не обязательно рассказывать Хиджикате и остальным всё, что ты сегодня видел, да?  
– Про то, что вы – тоже демон?  
Элизабет замахал на него крыльями.  
– Нет, нет, я не тоже!.. В смысле, это долго объяснять, но мы же сохраним наш маленький секрет в тайне, да?  
Шинпачи вяло кивнул. Спать хотелось невыносимо. Он подполз к дрыхнущему Шимару и привалился к его тёплому боку, не выпуская из рук Окиту. Вот так было хорошо.  
– Отлично-отлично, – ворковал Элизабет. – Если ты будешь помалкивать, я попробую выбить для тебя премию. Или свожу поесть удон за мой счёт, у меня как раз скопились купоны…  
«Премия, – рассеянно подумал Шинпачи, – это хорошо. И удон – тоже неплохо».  
Его покачивало на волнах дремоты, и он уплывал всё дальше, в глубокий, крепкий сон. Его звали по имени, тормошили, широкий собачий язык лизал в лицо, потом кто-то, невыносимо пахнущий никотином, нёс его на руках по коридорам и по улице, пока не уложил на заднее сиденье джипа. Здесь пахло кожей и пиццей, машину уютно покачивало, в лицо лезла тёплая шерсть, но Шинпачи ничего этого не чувствовал – он спал.


	6. Интерлюдия 2

***

Багровое небо было тёмным и низким, давило на плечи, пригибало к земле. Или он просто устал.  
Его кожа, волосы, белые одежды тоже стали багровыми за время этого долгого-долгого боя. С трудом верилось, что бывают другие цвета.  
Широяша сделал глубокий вдох, но густой, тяжёлый от крови воздух забился в лёгкие, залепив ноздри. Он упрямо продолжал дышать, глубоко и размеренно, гоняя через лёгкие отвратительную вонь и горечь, пока не пришёл в себя.  
Рядом кто-то хрипло, тяжело дышал – точно как он сам минуту назад. Широяша обернулся с лёгким любопытством. Он был уверен, что все мертвы: и свои и чужие.  
В двух шагах от него стоял человек.  
Он согнулся, опираясь на длинный меч, и пытался отдышаться. Понадобилось время, чтобы вспомнить – внезапная подмога в решающий момент, отряд людей, ударивший в тыл противнику… те самые союзники, о которых говорил Зура?  
Широяша нахмурился. Он не любил оставаться в долгу, тем более, у людей.  
– Эй… как там тебя? Благодетель-кун? Спасибо.  
Человек хмуро глянул на него сквозь слипшиеся прядями волосы и выпрямился.  
– Можешь подтереться своей благодарностью.  
На тёмной одежде кровь не была видна, только несколько брызг подсыхали на его щеке и меховом воротнике плаща. Широяше это не понравилось. Человек, сумевший выжить в сражении, в котором он сам чуть не погиб – разве такое возможно? Зура говорил про некого то ли усмирителя душ, то ли заклинателя змей – стоило слушать внимательнее.  
– Я сюда не за спасибо пришёл, – голос у человека был хриплым и резким, от него волоски на руках вставали дыбом. – Мои люди погибли, чтобы ты, драгоценный Широяша-доно, остался жив. Хочется верить, ты того стоишь.  
По выражению лица было видно – он в этом сильно сомневается.  
Широяше стало смешно: человечек вёл себя так вызывающе, невозможно было удержаться. Он принял скучающий вид и поковырялся когтем в ухе. Вытащил комочек ушной серы, придирчиво осмотрел и щелчком отправил в сторону.  
– Ты идиот? В сражениях демонов люди могут только гибнуть, вам здесь не место, слабаки.  
Человека аж перекосило. Глаза у него были синие, неожиданно понял Широяша, тёмно-синие, как ночное небо там, снаружи.  
– От слабака слышу. Когда мы пришли, ты уже подыхал и звал мамочку. – Человек ухмыльнулся, обнажив зубы. – Ты точно тот самый Широяша? Вдруг мы ошиблись местностью и спасли какого-нибудь Бакуясу?  
«Ты как меня назвал?!», чуть не завопил Широяша, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
– Ой-ой, ты принял это за чистую монету? Я притворялся, чтобы заманить врага в ловушку, а вы, детишки, просто удачно подвернулись под руку. Чего ещё ожидать от людей, вы все такие глупые…  
Глаза человека вспыхнули от злости, и Широяша засмотрелся. Прежде он не обращал внимания на то, как выглядят люди, они все были для него одинаковы, как мартышки.  
– Ты ублюдок… – человек был белокожим, или же так казалось в сравнении с угольно-чёрными волосами. Когда он говорил, пятна крови на щеке двигались, придавая ему свирепый вид. – Считаешь, это повод для шуток?  
Что-то надавило на грудь. Широяша с некоторым усилием отвёл взгляд от яростно-синих глаз и посмотрел вниз. Человек направил на него свой меч: широкое, всё в чёрной крови, лезвие упиралось точно между рёбер. Он собирался драться? серьёзно? Не верилось, что кто-то может быть настолько глуп.  
– Ты читать умеешь?  
– А?  
– Считать? Хотя бы до десяти?  
– Ты нахрен издеваешься?!  
Широяша почесал в затылке – когти шумно поскребли заскорузлые от крови волосы.  
– Просто пытаюсь понять, за какие заслуги ты стал вождём. Или у людей принято выбирать самого тупого, или… – он стукнул кулаком по ладони: – Понял, у вас власть передаётся по наследству. Близкородственные связи, вырождение и так далее, а страдает простой люд.  
Ух, как человек разозлился: глаза засверкали, на скулах вздулись желваки – ну просто как вулкан, который вот-вот выстрелит огнём и пеплом.  
– Возьми свои слова назад.  
Широяша улыбнулся, широко, чтобы обнажились клыки:  
– Или что?  
Он наблюдал за тем, как синие глаза темнеют, становятся почти чёрными от злости, и пропустил момент.  
Грудь ожгло тупой болью, багровое небо совершило тошнотворный кульбит и ушло в сторону, а земля вдруг встала дыбом и ощутимо приложила по затылку.  
Широяша с опозданием понял, что лежит на спине. Рёбра ныли, голова кружилась, и соображал он очень медленно.  
Человек подошёл и встал над ним, глядя сверху вниз.  
– Я не могу с тобой драться, – сказал он с отвращением, – иначе союз будет разрушен и все смерти станут напрасными. Но имей в виду, ты мне не нравишься.  
Он вбросил меч в ножны, резко развернулся и пошёл прочь. Длинные, ниже пояса, волосы колыхались в такт ходьбе.  
– Эй! Как тебя зовут? Я пришлю цветы на твою могилу.  
Человек, не оборачиваясь, показал средний палец. 

***

Багровое небо расчертили мазки чёрного дыма: вулкан опять извергался и в воздухе пахло гарью. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы зрение восстановилось. Последний пропущенный удар был чересчур силён.  
Широяша отдышался и посмотрел на человека, лежавшего рядом. Тот откинулся головой в густую траву и глубоко, шумно выдыхал.  
Широяша перекатился набок, подпёр голову кулаком и принялся смотреть.  
До сих пор он никогда не присматривался к людям, если бы его спросили, как выглядят те немногие из них, с кем довелось встретиться, он бы только и смог сказать, что у них было по два глаза и голова. Он с трудом отличал человеческих женщин от мужчин, стариков от молодых, потому что они были скучными, одинаковыми, не стоящими внимания. Но этот человек – стоил.  
Сначала Широяша объяснял себе, что ему просто интересно, чем этот придурок отличается от других человечков. Но со времени их знакомства вулкан извергался уже четыре раза, времени прошло немало, и Широяша смирился и смог принять правду. Он рассматривал человека, потому что это было приятно.  
– Ты знаешь, что я могу прикончить тебя одним ударом, но щажу и каждый раз сдерживаюсь?  
– Ну и дурак, – немедленно отреагировал человек. – Не жди, что я сжалюсь и не стану надирать тебе зад.  
– Ха-ха, как будто тебе это под силу.  
– Ха-ха, давай проверим.  
Ни один из них, впрочем, не пошевелился.  
Для драки оба сняли верхнюю одежду, и ничто не скрывало мускулистые руки человека, и его голую грудь, влажно блестевшую в глубоком запахе косодэ. Широяша поколебался, потом наклонился вперёд и провёл по ней языком, слизывая пот.  
– Ты что делаешь, тупой демон? – пробормотал человек.  
Это прозвучал хрипло, но Широяша успел выяснить, что у человека всегда такой голос – с хрипотцой. И что его длиннющие волосы, заплетенные во множество косичек, только выглядят заманчиво мягкими, а на деле жёсткие, как шерсть адского пса. Широяша успел многое узнать, хотя они только и делали, что дрались и переругивались.  
– Я запомнил твой запах, – объяснил он небрежно, – это нужно, чтобы не перепутать с кем-то невиновным, когда приду за твоей головой. Заодно решил узнать, каков ты на вкус. Это нужно, чтобы определиться, мне тебя просто убить, или сначала съесть.  
Человек только фыркнул на это. За время знакомства стало ясно, что тот действительно не боится демонов – не иначе как в силу природной тупости.  
Широяша нащупал одну из змеившихся среди травы косичек и задумчиво накрутил на палец. Жёстко.  
– Что ты делаешь со своими волосами?  
– А? – человек приоткрыл один глаз. – Ничего не делаю. Смазываю маслом и заплетаю, чтобы не мешались.  
– Представляю, что бы на это сказал Зура… Надо вас познакомить, он в обморок упадёт, когда услышит про масло.  
– Ну познакомь.  
Человек отвечал сонно. Правда собрался спать рядом с демоном? И как только дожил до своих лет?  
Широяша представил, как знакомит их с Зурой, как Зура ахает и охает, рассказывает, что за волосами надо ухаживать, как он трогает человека за голое плечо, как усаживает и начинает расплетать косички, перебирает жёсткие пряди, не переставая причитать, а человек не огрызается, а слушает. Настроение испортилось.  
– Не буду, – Широяша отбросил косичку и лёг.  
– Придурок. Все демоны такие же тупые и уродливые, как ты?  
– Я не уродливый!  
– Сам посуди, – человек поднял руку и начал загибать пальцы: – рога, когти, клыки, алые глаза без белков, и ко всему прочему ты ещё и кучерявый.  
Это было больно. Ублюдок бил в самое уязвимое место.  
– Я не виноват, что родился с кудрями...  
Человек не ответил и какое-то время они лежали молча.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
Широяша привстал, опираясь на локти.  
– Уже забыл? Ты правда не умеешь читать?  
– Заткнись. – Человек сел и посмотрел на него. – «Белый демон» – это не имя. То ли кличка, то ли прозвище, я бы мог так лошадь назвать.  
Широяша не знал, что такое «лошадь», но догадался, что какое-то животное. Скорее всего, кудрявое.  
– У нас тут нет лошадей, только собаки. Могу подарить щеночка.  
– Хотелось бы звать тебя нормальным человеческим именем.  
– Я не человек!  
Человек вдруг протянул руку и погладил его по волосам. Широяша притих, настороженно наблюдая, а он взъерошил кудри между рожками, растрепал чёлку. Вид у него при этом был странный, немного мечтательный, и улыбка такая непривычно тёплая, что могла бы растопить все восемь ледяных адов.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал Широяша, – меня учили быть снисходительным к убогим. Если моё имя для тебя слишком сложное, то можешь придумать что-то попроще.  
Человек словно только этого и ждал.  
– Что насчёт «гин»? Твои волосы серебряного цвета, можно взять от них первый слог… Гинширо? Гинмацу? Гинджиро?  
– Звучит отстойно.  
– Гинпачи? Гинтоки? – человек повернулся к нему, сверкая глазами. – Что скажешь?  
Застигнутый врасплох, Широяша поспешно кивнул.  
– Значит, Гинтоки? Теперь я буду звать тебя так. – Человек широко улыбнулся. – Тебе нравится?  
От улыбки его глаза посветлели, обычно хмурое лицо прояснилось, он так искренне радовался – хотелось смотреть и смотреть на него, не отводя взгляд.  
– Нравится, – сказал Широяша.

***

Сквозь мокрые ресницы багровое небо казалось бледно-розовым, почти красивым. Наверное, так выглядел рассвет, о котором рассказывал Зура. Когда-то они втроем мечтали выбраться на поверхность и самим увидеть солнце, луну, звёзды и другие чудеса мира людей.  
– О чём думаешь?  
– О небе.  
Они лежали близко, и Широяша почувствовал, как человек мелко затрясся.  
– Что смешного? По-твоему, я не могу думать о небе и всяком таком?  
– Я был уверен, что ты думаешь, как бы поскорее перепихнуться ещё раз.  
– А ты бы согласился?  
Человек пожал плечами и не ответил. Это напрягало.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
Он снова дёрнул плечом.  
– Такого со мной ещё не бывало.  
Широяша уставился на него во все глаза.  
– Хочешь, сказать, у тебя это в первый раз?  
– А что тебя так удивляет? С демонами я ещё не трахался.  
– Так всё дело в том, что я демон? Это обидно, знаешь? Мог бы сказать, что я особенный.  
– Ты особенный. Таких придурковатых кучерявых демонов я ещё никогда не встречал.  
Он говорил равнодушным тоном, но уголки губ приподнялись в еле заметной улыбке – Широяша ясно это видел. Он ещё никогда и никого не видел так ясно, потому что никогда и ни в кого не вглядывался с таким вниманием. Человек был первым и единственным в своём роде.  
Широяша сел и стащил с себя последнюю оставшуюся часть одежды, нижнюю юкату. Перекатился на человека, прижался к нему, горячему и потному, уткнулся лицом в шею и потёрся всем телом, наслаждаясь запахом, вкусом, стуком чужого сердца у своих рёбер.  
– Дай передохнуть.  
Человек отпихнул его, слабо. Можно было проигнорировать эту вялую попытку: придержать, чтобы не дёргался, заломить руки и уткнуть лицом в траву… Раньше Широяша так и делал, брал тех, кого хотел, не спрашивая, но сейчас сама эта мысль вызвала отвращение.  
Он послушно выпрямился, поёрзал и с комфортом устроился на бёдрах человека. Своего человека.  
С такого ракурса он прекрасно видел следы на его теле, свои метки, которые ставил с такой старательностью: искусанные губы, тёмные пятна на горле, следы зубов вокруг левого соска, огромный, уже начавший наливаться кровью, засос в том нежном месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Были и другие отметины: в паху, на внутренней поверхности бёдер – яркие на мягкой белой коже. Стоило вспомнить про них, и член потяжелел. Широяша очень старался сделать человека своим, метил его изнутри и снаружи, покрывал своим запахом, наполнял своим семенем, раз и навсегда заявляя: это моё.  
Но и человек пометил его. Его поцелуи горели на губах, от его укусов саднило кожу, спина ныла от оставленных им царапин.  
Широяша попробовал свести лопатки и поморщился.  
– У кого из нас двоих когти, а? Твоя матушка точно не гуляла с демонами?  
– Оставь в покое мою матушку, или так отделаю, мало не покажется.  
Слышал бы это Такасуги, смеялся бы до конца вечности... Или нет. Или посмотрел бы презрительно и сказал, что Широяша стал слабаком, что окончательно его разочаровал.  
Настроение испортилось. Широяша скатился с человека и улёгся на спину. Закрыл глаза.  
Такасуги не стал бы смеяться или оскорблять его – они больше не разговаривали и не виделись. Встретиться снова они могли только на поле боя, лицом к лицу, как враги.  
– Гинтоки.  
На плечо навалилась тёплая тяжесть, и Широяша нехотя открыл глаза: человек придвинулся к нему, опираясь на локоть, и свободной рукой гладил по волосам. Перебирал длинные вьющиеся пряди, распрямлял, пропускал сквозь пальцы, словно пытался причесать и придать его лохмам приличный вид.  
Мягкие ласковые прикосновения успокаивали, Широяша смотрел снизу вверх на его лицо, на изогнутые в лёгкой улыбке губы, на белый шрам под нижней челюстью, к которому так и тянуло припасть поцелуем, и застарелая тяжёлая горечь постепенно отпускала.  
– Кстати, – сказал он медленно, – я тут подумал. Как тебя зовут?  
На это он получил короткий насмешливый взгляд.  
– Я уже называл своё имя. Это все демоны настолько тупые, или ты особенный?  
– Я особенный, – подтвердил Широяша. – И я не тупой, эй! Я знаю, как тебя зовут, но человеческие имена мне не нравятся, такие нелепые и сложные, язык свернёшь. У тебя есть другие?  
– Другие имена? По-твоему, их бывает с десяток?  
– Ну у тебя же их два… Что?  
Человек откинулся на спину, хохоча.  
– Это не два имени, дубина! Туфан – это название нашего клана и передаётся от отца к сыну, означает, что наш прародитель был простым человеком, от земли. А имя Шисылан мне дали родители при рождении, в надежде, что вырасту одарённым и достойным вождём.  
\- А я думал, это значит, что твой папаша был четырнадцатым у твоей матушки.  
\- Полегче про моих родителей, - человек пихнул его локтем. – Но главное ты понял: личное имя и родовое отличаются.  
Широяша так и не увидел, в чём разница, всё равно это было два имени, а не одно, как у всех демонов.  
– Ну так что, есть другие варианты?  
Человек подумал.  
– Враги называют меня Усмирителем душ.  
– А друзья как тебя называют?  
– А друзья знают, что я не люблю прозвища.  
– Я думал, ты скажешь, что у тебя нет друзей.  
Человек лениво попытался его стукнуть.  
– Не знаю, – сказал он после паузы. – Если хочешь, можешь придумать мне имя.  
Широяша на это и рассчитывал.  
– Отлично! – он сел, скрестив ноги. – Имя – это очень важно, к этому нельзя относиться легкомысленно. Твои нынешние никуда не годятся, оба. Достались от родителей, говоришь? При всём уважении к ним, имена они придумывать не умеют, я бы не доверил им даже питомца назвать.  
– Ты чересчур серьёзно настроен.  
– Поэтому! – повысил голос Широяша. – Я решил взять по первому слогу от обоих имён.  
– Это самый легкомысленный подход, что я видел!  
– Получается «Ту» и «Ши». Но «Туши» совершенно не звучит, поэтому я предлагаю: «Тоши».  
– Похоже на собачью кличку.  
– Нет-нет, собак обычно называют «неотступный ужас» или «страшная смерть».  
– Это что за собаки такие?!  
– Ну, – спросил Широяша, волнуясь, – как тебе имя?  
– «Тоши»? – человек скривил губы. – Звучит глупо, но если хочешь, можешь так меня называть.  
– И ты будешь откликаться?  
– Только когда мы вдвоём. – Он приподнялся. – Не вздумай так меня звать при посторонних, башку откру...  
Широяша обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал в губы. Надавил языком. Он ожидал сопротивления, но человек – Тоши – обнял его за шею и ответил, да с таким жаром, что голова закружилась.  
Они целовались, сначала беспорядочно, сталкиваясь зубами и кусаясь, потом спокойнее. Торопиться было некуда, и поцелуй угас постепенно, сам собой. Широяша запустил руку в густые жёсткие волосы, другой погладил своего человека по спине, сказал с удовольствием:  
– Тоши.  
Тот закатил глаза.  
– До чего же дурацкое имя! Убью любого, от кого это услышу.  
– И меня?  
– Нет. Тебе можно. – Широяша заулыбался, а человек продолжил с равнодушным видом: – Потому что меня учили быть снисходительным к убогим.  
Широяша зарычал и опрокинул его на траву, целуя и лаская и не давая больше сказать ни слова. В голове билось только: «мой, мой, мой», и ничего больше под этим мрачным багровым небом его в тот момент не волновало.

_________________________________________________

Туфан Шисылан – "Хиджиката Тоширо" по-китайски.


	7. Часть 3

***

На улице давно стемнело, но день ещё не закончился. Как объяснили Шинпачи, когда он проснулся, в Бюро работали до тех пор, пока дело не было официально закрыто. Он мог бы напомнить про трудовое законодательство, но промолчал: щека всё ещё ныла после оплеухи, которую ему дала Отаэ, чтобы разбудить.  
– Ну и что это за хрень? – спросил Хиджиката.  
На столе перед ним лежал кулон Саччан. Брусок из непонятного чёрного материала, продолговатый, со скруглёнными краями – на первый взгляд он выглядел, как странный полудрагоценный камень. Но, насколько знал Шинпачи, камни не бывают живыми.  
В глубине кулона что-то мерцало – словно внутри него запечатали множество крошечных светлячков. Стоило Хиджикате поднести руку, как бледно-зелёные огоньки разгорались и начинали пульсировать. Сейчас кулон никто не трогал и в нём едва заметно вспыхивали короткие тонкие искорки.  
– Не знаю, – мрачно ответил Кондо. – Я проверил всеми доступными способами, но так и не понял, что это такое. Молекулярная структура…  
– Если бы я хотел знать про молекулярную структуру, то поступил бы в Университет, – оборвал Хиджиката. – Говори по делу.  
– Это вещь с Той Стороны, очень мощная. Показатели зашкаливают. Чтобы вы поняли, о каких значениях речь – с тем же успехом можно взять датчик сейсмической активности и сделать замеры в эпицентре землетрясения. Я бы сказал, – Кондо чуть нахмурился, – что это могущественный артефакт.  
– Круто, – высказался Окита. – И что нам с ним делать?  
Никто не ответил.  
Хиджиката побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.  
– Убери его.  
Пока Кондо со всеми предосторожностями перемещал кулон в железную коробку, Хиджиката сунул в рот сигарету и задумчиво её прикусил.  
– Остаётся только одно – обратиться за помощью к тем, кто разбирается в вопросе. Вызовем Широяшу.  
Шинпачи ничего не понял, но атмосфера изменилась – все как будто притихли, настороженно переглядываясь. Окита, свернувшийся у него на коленях, напрягся.  
– Вы уверены? – вдруг спросил Элизабет.  
Хиджиката смерил его мрачным взглядом.  
– Есть другие предложения? – он не дождался ответа и кивнул. – Значит, вызовем его. Точнее, я вызову, а вы можете быть свободны на сегодня.  
Он забрал у Кондо коробку с артефактом и направился к своему кабинету. На полпути остановился.  
– Ну, чего расселись? Рабочий день закончен, проваливайте.  
– Мне некуда идти, я здесь живу, – легкомысленным тоном заявил Окита.  
– И мне! Я призрак, ты забыл, Тоши?  
Кондо спрятался за мониторами, Элизабет отступил к стене и замер там, как будто рассчитывал слиться с обстановкой. Что касается Отаэ, то она даже головы не повернула.  
– Я не могу уйти, пока не закрою офис, это моя обязанность.  
Хиджиката закатил глаза.  
– Да и чёрт с вами, оставайтесь. Но чтоб вели себя смирно. Никаких селфи и автографов, не то уволю всех нахрен.  
Он ушёл к себе. Стоило тяжёлой двери кабинета захлопнуться, как все сразу заговорили.  
– Как это без селфи? Я, может, всю жизнь мечтала.  
– Если незаметно включить видео-запись…  
– Широяша? – повторил Шинпачи. – Кто это?  
– Посланник демонов, – небрежно ответил Окита.  
Шинпачи вытаращился на него.  
– Не понимаю…  
– Смотрел «Девочку из Ада»?  
– Широяша – один из величайших героев, – сказал Элизабет торжественно.  
Он так редко открывал рот, что стоило ему заговорить, как всё внимание сосредоточилось на нём.  
– Правая рука Энмы-дай-О, карающий меч Тьмы, главный защитник на… населения Той Стороны.  
– А ты его уважаешь, Элизабет-сан.  
Элизабет смущённо кашлянул и умолк.  
– Так ты ничего не знаешь, очкарик?  
Кагура оттолкнулась от края стола, пролетела через всю комнату и затормозила, схватившись за спинку дивана.  
– Тогда садись и слушай, Кагура-сэнсэй объяснит.  
– Слушаю, Кагура-чан, – ответил Шинпачи со всей серьёзностью.  
Она уселась на спинку, как на лавку, болтая ногами в воздухе.  
– Много тысяч лет назад между миром людей и Адом не было границ, все спокойно жили бок о бок. Потом кому-то это надоело, знаешь же, достаточно одной завистливой задницы, чтобы всё испортить, и началась война. – Она зевнула. – Ну, это неинтересно. Воевали-воевали, потом нашёлся кто-то с мозгами и смог договориться, тогда-то человечество и Ад заключили мирный договор. И ёкаи примазались за компанию. Был воздвигнут барьер.  
– Барьер? – Шинпачи с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы достать блокнот и начать записывать.  
Кагура посмотрела снисходительно.  
– Откуда, по-твоему, взялось словечко «потусторонний»?  
Шинпачи открыл рот, но не нашёл, что ответить. Раньше он об этом не задумывался.  
– По договору все должны жить отдельно, но всегда находятся ушлые людишки, вроде некромантов или заклинателей духов, которые просачиваются на Ту Сторону. Извращенцы, вроде нашей Гориллы.  
– Не извращенец, а исследователь!  
Шинпачи уставился на смущённого Кондо.  
– Вы нарушили мирный договор?  
Тот почесал в затылке.  
– Ты должен понять, как мыслят учёные. Я случайно узнал о существовании другого мира совсем рядом и, конечно же, захотел хоть одним глазком увидеть, что там происходит. Я изобрёл нейтронный генератор психо-частиц, который…  
– Превратил тебя из гориллы в человека?  
– Тогда это был бракованный прибор.  
– Отаэ-сан, зачем же вы так!.. Он не был бракованным, у меня почти получилось, но, – Кондо смутился ещё сильнее, – но тут появился шеф и надавал мне тумаков.  
– Хиджиката-сан? – недоверчиво уточнил Шинпачи.  
– Если бы не он, меня могли казнить или даже отчислить.  
– Странные у вас приоритеты… Стойте, так вы были ещё студентом?  
– Учился на последнем курсе.  
Шинпачи часто заморгал. Он был уверен, что Кондо лет сорок.  
– Тогда… если вы ещё учились, а Хиджиката-сан уже был главой Бюро, то вы его младше?  
– Старше на год, – Кондо добродушно рассмеялся. – Бюро тогда ещё не было, и мы работали втроём: только шеф и мы с Сого. Золотые времена…  
Шинпачи окончательно запутался.  
– Я думал, что Бюро существовало всегда.  
– Нет-нет, это усмирители душ существовали всегда, а Бюро создал шеф. Доказал начальству, что требуются помощники, – Кондо слегка смутился. – Получается, что из-за меня.  
– Потому что Хиджиката-сан – слабак, – с удовольствием сообщил Окита.  
Кагура закивала:  
– Точно. Будь у него сила воли, тебя бы уже усыпили.  
– Себя усыпи, дохлятина.  
– Кагура-чан, – вклинился в зарождающуюся ссору Шинпачи, – из твоих слов получается, что жителям Ада тоже запрещено проникать в мир людей.  
– Конечно. Но они всё равно сбегают. Идиоты, которые верят, что здесь сплошь казино и стриптиз-бары. Такими придурками и занимается Бюро.  
– Значит, ты, Кагура-чан, тоже нарушитель.  
Кондо покачал головой.  
– С призраками сложно. Они оказываются в нашем мире не по своей воле, и до сих пор нет единого мнения о том, считать их преступниками или жертвами.  
– На самом деле, правительству просто лень с нами возиться, – сообщила Кагура равнодушно. – На это нужно выделять деньги и кадры, сам понимаешь, бюджет это не потянет.  
– Кагура-чан права. На призраков закрывают глаза, пока они не причиняют вред людям.  
– Но Чайна причиняла вред. Она терроризировала пиццерии. – Сого зевнул и сладко потянулся. – Её следовало упокоить самым безжалостным образом, но Хиджиката-сан, как мы уже выяснили, слабак. Он не только покрывает эту дуру, но и покупает ей пиццу за деньги налогоплательщиков. Когда-нибудь, когда мне будет не лень, я соберу доказательства, и его уволят без выходного пособия.  
Шинпачи обдумал всё, что успел узнать.  
– Так значит, Хиджиката-сан не просто взял вас на работу, а спас? Шимару, Кондо-сан, Кагура-чан, Э… – он столкнулся взглядами с Элизабет и неловко закашлялся. – Экхм. Про Окиту-сана и так понятно.  
– Что тебе понятно?  
Окита впился ему в ногу когтями, но Шинпачи уже привык и не обратил внимания.  
– Сестрица, а ты как попала в Бюро? Тоже нарушила закон?  
Отаэ мило улыбнулась.  
– Ну что ты, как тебе это в голову пришло.  
– П-прости п-пожалуйста.  
– Я хорошо выполняю свою работу, вот и всё. – Отаэ сделала многозначительную паузу, но спорить с ней желающих не нашлось. – Так вот, Шинпачи-кун, как верно сказала Кагура-чан, мы в Бюро ловим нарушителей с обеих Сторон. С людьми, ёкаями, духами и призраками мы справляемся без труда, но иногда преступник бывает слишком силён. Тогда приходится обращаться к Широяше.  
– Он из высших демонов, – добавил Окита, – один из самых главных в адской иерархии.  
– Д-демонов? – выдавил Шинпачи. Он сегодня уже сталкивался с демоном и ему это совсем не понравилось.  
– Ага. Настоящий демон, а не поддельный, как Хиджиката-сан.  
– Помалкивай, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Он как раз вышел из своего кабинета с подносом в руках.  
– Даже не думайте называть его Широяшей. Широяшей-доно тоже нельзя, это фамильярность и неуважение. Для вас, молокососов, он «господин Посланник».  
Хиджиката поставил поднос на стол, хмуро оглядел собравшихся и помрачнел пуще прежнего.  
– А лучше вообще не обращайтесь к нему. Просто молчите, как немые, ясно? Демоны обидчивы, а некоторые тут слишком тупы, чтобы держать язык за зубами. Если из-за вас будет разрушен многотысячелетний мир, меня начальство за кишки подвесит.  
До сих пор Шинпачи считал Хиджикату своим единственным начальством и не задумывался о том, что над ним тоже должен кто-то стоять.  
– А кто у нас начальство? – тихо спросил он у Окиты.  
Тот прижал уши и съёжился.  
– Тебе лучше не знать.  
Неужели кто-то пострашнее демонов? Шинпачи сглотнул.  
Хиджиката тем временем переставил с подноса на стол резную курильницу, коробок спичек, широкую красную пиалу, из тех, что используют только по праздникам, и бутыль сакэ.  
– Кондо, выключи видеозапись сейчас же, Кагура, хватит ковырять в носу. Сого, держись подальше… нет лучше ты, Эли, возьми его и держи подальше от Посланника.  
– Демоны не переносят кошек, – скучающе протянула Кагура. – И их можно понять, если все коты такие же тупые и уродливые, как наш.  
– Это говорит самый тупой и уродливый труп в мире?  
– Я не труп, балбес, я энергетический отпечаток психофизического воплощения человеческой сути.  
– Призрак ты, – оборвал Хиджиката. – Кондо, опять ты ей голову морочишь.  
Он распечатал бутыль и до краёв наполнил широкую пиалу. Потом взял спички, чиркнул и поднёс к курительнице, но не зажёг, медлил почему-то.  
– Вы часто вызываете Ши… господина Посланника? – шёпотом спросил Шинпачи у Элизабет.  
– На моей памяти впервые.  
– На моей тоже, – отрывисто сказал Хиджиката. – Всегда сами справлялись.  
Он зажёг курительницу. Сразу запахло сандалом и сквозь резьбу начал просачиваться тёмный, почти чёрный дымок. Хиджиката вытащил из кармана смятый лист бумаги и держа перед собой стал зачитывать по написанному.  
Шинпачи вслушивался и не мог разобрать ни слова. Это был не японский, не китайский и не английский – странные, каркающие, отрывистые звуки не походили ни на один из знакомых ему языков.  
Дым сползал по столу вниз, стелился над полом, непрозрачные клубы тяжело перекатывались, как шары для боулинга. Их было слишком много, и дым быстро заполнил пространство между мебелью. Шинпачи понял, что не видит сквозь него другую сторону комнаты, не видит людей вокруг, только хриплый голос Хиджикаты звучал в темноте, выговаривая непонятные пугающие слова.  
Очки запотели, Шинпачи снял их, прищурился – казалось, что внутри дымных клубов что-то шевелится. Странные фигуры причудливо изгибались, глаза с тремя зрачками смотрели на него пристально и враждебно, длинные лапы тянулись из темноты.  
Острая боль пронзила ногу, Шинпачи ойкнул и очнулся.  
– Ну ты и идиот.  
– Окита-сан?  
Окита втянул когти.  
– Лёгкая же из тебя получилась добыча.  
Шинпачи пристыжено улыбнулся и поспешил надеть очки. Непонятно, что ему причудилось, потому что комнату было видно прекрасно: вот Отаэ за своим столом ближе к выходу, вот Кондо тянет шею из-за мониторов, вот Кагура колышется вдоль спинки дивана, вот совсем рядом сидит Эли, а Окита устроился у него на коленях. Все они смотрели в одну сторону – на входную дверь, почти скрытую дымовой завесой. Что они хотели там увидеть? Не мог же Посланник Ада прийти через дверь, где были сталь и соль и Шимару.  
В комнате стало светлее. Непонятно откуда взявшийся красноватый огонёк подсвечивал клубы дыма. Шинпачи вдруг сделалось очень страшно и он торопливо оглянулся на Хиджикату – тот давно закончил начитывать текст и стоял, упёршись кулаками в стол. Рядом с ним, так, что можно быстро схватить, лежал пистолет, и Шинпачи стало полегче.  
Что-то громыхнуло, красное свечение сделалось ярче, дым метался в этом свете, как языки пламени, и сквозь него – Шинпачи чуть не протёр глаза кулаками – проступал силуэт.  
– Усмиритель душ-доно.  
Гулкий, как звон большого колокола, голос звучал словно бы сразу со всех сторон.  
– Ты нуждаешься в мудрости Ада?  
Дым расступался перед тем, кто шёл из пылающей темноты. Уже можно было разглядеть широкоплечую мужскую фигуру в белом одеянии с капюшоном. Шинпачи, ожидавший увидеть рога, клыки и кожистые крылья, ощутил разочарование.  
– Господин Посланник, – негромко сказал Хиджиката. – Благодарю за то, что откликнулись на зов.  
Он вежливо склонил голову, и Посланник благосклонно кивнул в ответ. Дым клубился у его ног, сливаясь с длинным плащом, и казалось, что Посланник не идёт, а плывёт над полом, подобно призраку.  
Отсветы адского пламени почти померкли, и Шинпачи смог различить детали. Струящиеся до полу складки плотной ткани полностью скрывали фигуру, а низко надвинутый капюшон оставлял лицо Посланника в тени. Когда он приблизился, стала видна серебряная полумаска. Шинпачи понимал, что пялится, глупо приоткрыв рот, но не мог с собой совладать. От Посланника исходили волны холодной, пригибающей к земле силы, он выглядел как человек, но не был им – кто знает, что скрывалось под его одеждой, и для чего он носил маску.  
Величественная фигура плавно пересекла комнату и остановилась перед столом, напротив Хиджикаты.  
– Оставим формальности, – сказал Посланник совершенно обычным тоном. – Что у вас случилось?..  
Он сделал выразительную паузу. Глаза сквозь прорези маски поблёскивали как драгоценные камни.  
– Хиджиката Тоширо, Усмиритель душ тридцать первого года эры Хэйсэй. – Хиджиката обеими руками взял пиалу. – Прошу, отведайте, прежде чем мы перейдём к делу.  
– Сакэ? Это я всегда готов. Ты тоже присоединяйся, Хиджиката-кун.  
Хиджиката поморщился, но промолчал.  
«Странно, – подумалось Шинпачи, – если бы не этот величественный вид, и не жуткий громыхающий голос, я бы сказал, что мы уже встречались. Да нет, ерунда какая-то».  
Устыдившись своей глупости, он опустил взгляд и стал смотреть в пол. Дым уже совсем рассеялся и стал виден потёртый паркет и край одежды Посланника, девственно-белый, никогда не касавшийся земли, и...  
Шинпачи моргнул.  
– Я так и знал! – завопил Окита.  
Посланник совсем не солидно вздрогнул.  
– А? Что? – Он торопливо подтянул капюшон и ощупал маску. – Вроде всё в порядке…  
Шинпачи зажмурился. Ему было очень неловко и немного страшно, только боялся он совсем не могущественного посланца Ада.  
– Ты… – медленно произнёс единственный демон в этой комнате.  
– Что такое, Хиджиката-кун? Мы же хотели выпить за знакомство.  
– Ты, придурок… Какого чёрта ты в тапочках?!

***

– Какая жестокость! Что я такого сделал?  
– Кошки не любят демонов и лжецов, а ты собрал комбо.  
Гинтоки удручённо вздохнул и продолжил рассматривать в зеркале свою исцарапанную физиономию. Хиджиката искоса на него поглядывал.  
Теперь, когда шок и злость улеглись, он чувствовал себя странно. С одной стороны, можно было гордиться своей интуицией: подозрительный профессор Саката действительно оказался подозрительным. С другой… Хиджиката с холодком вспомнил, как вёл себя с ним сегодня: оскорбления, насмешки, невежливые речи. Даже ударил, и кого? – одного из самых могущественных демонов, правую руку Энмы, посредника и хранителя мира. При мысли о последствиях становилось неуютно. Демоны были обидчивы и превыше всего чтили этикет – Энма мог использовать этот случай, чтобы разорвать договор. Или потребовать его, Хиджикаты, голову. Мацудайра, конечно, сумел бы спасти ему жизнь, но о существовании Бюро после этого речи бы не шло.  
– Раны от кошачьих когтей долго заживают, – протянул Гинтоки, как показалось Хиджикате, злорадно. – Это к лучшему, успею снять побои.  
– Что?  
Он потыкал пальцем в царапины.  
– Сфотографировать ранения, чтобы предоставить суду. В наше время это самое главное, кто первым пожаловался на семейное насилие, тот и победил.  
– Какое ещё семейное насилие?!  
Гинтоки со вздохом отодвинул зеркало и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Старик Энма так меня любит, – заметил он как бы невзначай, – любого за меня порвёт. Стоит ему узнать, как со мной обошлись в Бюро, и не миновать новой войны.  
Скотина. Он знал, что все козыри у него на руках и наслаждался моментом.  
– И чего ты хочешь? – сквозь зубы спросил Хиджиката. – Извинений?  
– Нет-нет, – Гинтоки хитро прищурился. – Извинениями ты не отделаешься, Хиджиката-кун.  
Стало вдруг очень холодно. Если вспомнить, как Гинтоки вёл себя сегодня – нагло подкатывал, откровенно флиртовал – мало ли что он потребует. Мацудайра мог спасти от смерти, но были вещи и похуже. Хиджикате доводилось слышать леденящие кровь истории про людей, утащенных на Ту Сторону – совсем не то, что мечтаешь испытать на своей шкуре.  
– Но и жаловаться старику я не хочу, – продолжал Гинтоки раздумчиво. – Он немного в маразме, знаешь, ещё устроит войну из-за пары царапин. Предлагаю компромисс.  
Кулаки сжались почти против воли, но Хиджиката заставил себя сохранять хотя бы видимость спокойствия.  
– Компромисс, – повторил он нейтральным тоном. – И какой же?  
– Договоримся между собой.  
Гинтоки оставил свою, уже ставшую привычной, дурашливость, словно маску снял. Утром – надо же, меньше суток прошло, а казалось, что половина жизни – Хиджиката задавался вопросом, что может скрывать обычный профессор. Теперь он знал и от этого знания руки подрагивали.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – собственный голос звучал издалека, отдаваясь эхом в ушах.  
– Хм… – Гинтоки свёл указательные пальцы и вдруг заговорил тонким дрожащим голоском, как капризная школьница. – Я хотел бы звать тебя Тоши…  
Он резво пригнулся, и волна энергии прошла над его макушкой, взъерошив волосы.  
– Зачем же сразу стрелять?! Мог просто сказать «нет»!  
– Я уже говорил, – буркнул Хиджиката. Его слегка потряхивало от облегчения. – Но ты не понимаешь.  
– Ладно-ладно. Тогда… поужинаем вместе?  
– Нет.  
– Обменяемся телефонами?  
– Нет.  
– Сходим на свидание?  
– Никогда.  
Гинтоки с тяжёлым вздохом распластался по столу.  
– За что ты так жесток со мной?  
Капюшон сполз, и перед Хиджикатой оказалась разлохматившаяся макушка. Так близко, достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться волос, пропустить между пальцев тугие кудри. Это представилось отчётливо, как наяву – то ли фантазия, то ли воспоминание.  
– Это я пострадавший, – бубнил Гинтоки. – Твой подчинённый меня избил, а ты в меня стрелял. Что мы будем с этим делать, а?  
– Ведёшь себя как якудза из плохих фильмов! Моё представление об Энма-дай-О, у которого вот такие генералы, навсегда разрушено. – Хиджиката незаметно выдвинул ящик стола и спихнул в него пистолет. – И завязывай с жалобами: если пойдёшь в суд, я подам встречный иск и обвиню тебя в домогательствах, Широяша-доно.  
Гинтоки задохнулся от возмущения, и Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что получает удовольствие от пикировки. Это было так привычно, так… знакомо, словно вернулся домой после долгого, бесконечно долгого пути.  
– Домогательства? Я же ничего не успел сделать!  
– Скажу, что ты лапал меня за зад… ты что это делаешь?  
Гинтоки потянулся к нему через стол:  
– Тебе понадобятся доказательства. Я готов оставить отпечатки пальцев.  
Хиджиката с намёком выдвинул ящик, где лежал пистолет.  
– Понял-понял.  
Гинтоки снова сел в кресло. Он улыбался, и пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.  
– У нас вообще-то есть дело.  
Хиджиката выставил на стол железную коробку и снял крышку. Кулон немедленно заискрился, как будто радуясь, что про него вспомнили.  
– Знаешь, что это такое?  
Гинтоки покосился на коробку.  
– Что-то знакомое… Пуговица с халата Энмы?  
– Из-за этой хреновины убили человека, – сухо напомнил Хиджиката. – По-твоему, есть повод для шуток?  
Гинтоки молчал.  
– Компания, что пыталась заполучить его – кто они?  
– Плохие парни.  
– Мечник, с которым схлестнулся Эли, очевидно из ваших, – Хиджиката начал загибать пальцы. – Были ещё двое: мужчина, управлявший паучьими нитями, скорее всего, ёкай, а женщина умеет создавать порталы. Ещё должен быть заклинатель-человек, призвавший голодного духа. Мощная команда.  
– Наёмники.  
– Немыслимо, чтобы демоны, ёкаи и люди объединились, такого никогда не бывало. Что-то держит их вместе – идея или лидер, ради которых можно забыть про межвидовые разногласия.  
Гинтоки прищёлкнул пальцами.  
– Это же один в один про твоё Бюро.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него, прищурившись. Свою вычурную маску Гинтоки сдвинул на лоб: с торчащими во все стороны лохмами и расцарапанным лицом он выглядел бы комично, если бы не взгляд. Незащищённые очками, его глаза были тёмными и непрозрачными, как потускневшие от времени красные камни.  
– Значит, не расскажешь.  
– Людям это знать не обязательно. Наши внутренние дела вас не касаются.  
Хиджиката разозлился.  
– Отлично. – Он закрыл коробку и подтолкнул в сторону Гинтоки. – Тогда забирай и проваливай.  
От злости толчок вышел слишком сильным, и коробка проехалась по столешнице, грозя упасть на пол. Гинтоки схватил папку с бумагами и ловко выставил на её пути.  
– Я тут подумал, – подталкивая коробку папкой, он провёл её между завалами отчётов обратно, к Хиджикате. – Пусть лучше останется в Бюро.  
– Что?  
– От имени Ада вверяю Бюро Особых Расследований эту важную штуковину.  
– Чтобы плохие парни явились сюда?  
– Уверен, что демонический Усмиритель душ сумеет о ней позаботиться, как никто другой, – заявил Гинтоки с важным видом.  
Хиджиката медленно выдохнул и напомнил себе, что не может убить этого засранца, даже если очень хочется.  
– Почему передумал?  
– А?  
– Ты же хотел забрать кулон. Потому и вился вокруг Сарутоби… – Хиджиката замолчал, мысленно увязывая все события дня в одну цепочку. Нет, если бы Гинтоки раньше знал про кулон, то давно бы выманил его у влюблённой дурочки. – Сегодня на крыше ты понял, что это такое. Потому и пришёл в лазарет – намеревался убедить Сарутоби отдать кулон тебе, но Шимура и Сого, а потом и убийцы, помешали.  
– Хорошего ты обо мне мнения. Я понял, что её собираются прикончить, и собирался защитить, вот и всё.  
– А потом ты на меня навалился на полу, чтобы незаметно стащить кулон.  
– Глупости, я просто хотел тебя полапать.  
– Это твоё оправдание?! – Хиджиката побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Ты хотел заполучить кулон и вдруг отказываешься от него. Почему?  
– Что значит, отказываюсь? Мы же союзники. Моя вещь – твоя вещь, и наоборот.  
– Собираешься ловить на живца?  
Гинтоки заморгал.  
– Твои подозрения оскорбительны. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы у нас был повод чаще встречаться, тогда я смогу подкатывать к тебе на законных основаниях.  
– Да ты сам – ходячее оскорбление!  
Хиджиката потёр переносицу. День был длинным, он устал и не был готов к бесконечным мозговыносящим разговорам.  
– Ладно.  
– Что?  
– Ладно, говорю. Бюро возьмёт артефакт на временное хранение, – завтра он передаст коробку Мацудайре и пусть дальше переговорами занимаются те, кому за это платят. – А ты можешь выметаться.  
– Рад, что мы понимаем друг друга.  
Гинтоки с шумом отодвинул кресло, встал и начал приводить себя в порядок: вернул маску на место, надвинул капюшон. Бесполезное занятие, учитывая, что он так и щеголял в тапочках.  
– Чего ты тут топчешься?  
– Даю твоим подчинённым время сделать вид, что они не подслушивали.  
За дверью зашушукались и завозились. Гинтоки прислушался, а потом вдруг шагнул вперёд и перегнулся через стол.  
– Вот возьми. – Он протянул потрёпанную визитку. – Звони, если понадобится помощь и просто так поболтать. И если вдруг будет не с кем пойти в кино…  
– Не будет.  
На визитке значилось «Профессор Саката Гинтоки».  
– Ты разве не вернёшься в Ад?  
– Как я могу, у меня лекции на полгода вперёд расписаны.  
– Хочешь сказать, великий Широяша уже много лет живёт на Этой Стороне, притворяясь человеком?  
– Я же посредник, меч, карающий преступников, и всё такое. И углублённо изучать кансайский с Той Стороны было бы сложновато.  
– Да что там изучать?!  
Гинтоки отодвинулся.  
– В общем, звони в любое время. А про тот дурацкий и морально устаревший ритуал забудь. Он ужасно неудобный – срабатывает мгновенно, и не важно, сидишь ты на толчке или подстригаешь ногти.  
– Буду иметь в виду.  
Гинтоки направился к выходу, но у самой двери остановился.  
– Кстати, у меня есть билеты на футбол.  
– Предпочитаю бейсбол.  
– На бейсбол тоже билеты найдутся.  
– Не могу, работаю.  
– Я дам тебе триста йен.  
– Где-то у меня был записан ритуал изгнания адских тварей…  
– Хиджиката-кун такой жестокий. Не зря тебя прозвали демоном.  
– От демона слышу!  
Гинтоки опять начал ныть и канючить, но он улыбался. Хиджиката не выдержал и всё-таки улыбнулся в ответ.


	8. Эпилог 1

***

«Лисицы знают толк в удоне».  
Гинтоки покачал головой и скомкал крошечную записку в кулаке. Когда он разжал руку, от бумаги остались тонкие хлопья пепла; ветерок сразу подхватил их и унёс.  
Любит же Зура играть в шпионов.  
Солнце светило слишком ярко, очки не спасали, и Гинтоки то и дело смаргивал слёзы, щурясь на яркие палатки со сладостями, сувенирами и аттракционами. Вокруг толпились люди, с воплями носились дети, парочки гуляли, переплетя руки. Гинтоки тоже мог бы сейчас идти за руку с Хиджикатой: есть яблоки в карамели, выиграть в тире плюшевого медведя – просто гулять и смеяться вместе.  
Хиджиката, когда он озвучил свою идею, в самом деле, рассмеялся – от этого зловещего хохота у Гинтоки очки треснули – и предложил проваливать.  
Он сегодня был не в духе – в смысле, сильнее обычного, – и Гинтоки точно знал, из-за чего. Гинтоки потратил ночь, мотаясь между маразматичными стариками, но добился, чтобы Бюро Особых Расследований поручили охранять «ценный артефакт» столько, сколько понадобится. Хиджиката от этой потрясающей обязанности в восторг не пришёл. Гинтоки попытался обнять его и утешить, за что был бит и выставлен вон.  
– Хиджиката-сан, мне позвать Шимару? – вставил чёртов кот.  
– Только если этот сам не уйдёт.  
Гинтоки опасливо покосился на сторожку, где дремал инугами.  
– Это так ты разговариваешь с Широяшей, а? Ставишь под удар союзнические отношения, а?  
– Широяша? – повторил Хиджиката презрительно. – Не вижу его, здесь только белобрысый извращенец, который не понимает намёков.  
Ужасное нарушение мирного договора, но жаловаться было не с руки – узнай Хиджиката, из-за кого у Бюро проблемы… Гинтоки знал, что выживет… то есть, он в этом не сомневался, но проверять на своей шкуре не хотел.  
«Собираешься ловить на живца?», спросил Хиджиката вчера. Гинтоки не стал отрицать, и потом перед Энмой тоже упирал на то, что надо устроить ловушку. Но не это было его настоящей целью. Никто не сунется в такую явную ловушку из-за очередного Ключа – Гинтоки надеялся, что никто не сунется. Время для этой битвы ещё не пришло, как-нибудь потом, позже, когда он будет готов, но не сейчас.  
Он оставил Ключ людям, чтобы был повод появляться в Бюро. Не каждый день, но хотя бы раз в неделю… да, это будет не слишком часто.  
Гинтоки понимал, что Хиджиката не помнит их прошлое и не упадёт в его объятия. Чтобы снова добиться его, нужно было действовать терпеливо и тактично, но… Гинтоки не мог. После тысяч лет ожидания, когда искал знакомые черты в каждом встречном, когда уже потерял надежду, когда драгоценные воспоминания стали тускнеть и стираться из памяти, снова увидеть его, говорить с ним, дотрагиваться – было невыносимо.  
– Тоши, – прошептал он себе под нос. – То-ши.  
Он успел забыть, как звучит это имя, а Хиджиката не позволял так себя называть. Такой жестокий…  
Вспомнилось, как твёрдые пальцы бережно перебирали его волосы, разделяли пряди, ласково приглаживали.  
«– Почему ты это делаешь?  
– Нравится. Мягкие и густые, как у овцы.  
– Что такое «овца»? Что-то красивое?  
– Угу.»  
Гинтоки просунул пальцы под очки и сжал переносицу. Постоял так, пережидая момент слабости.  
– Такой жестокий, – повторил он тихо. – Ничуть не изменился.  
Ветер принёс аппетитный густой аромат. Гинтоки принюхался, огляделся и пошёл на запах. Вскоре он увидел палатку с удоном, немного на отшибе от остальных, люди проходили мимо неё, как мимо пустого места, и Гинтоки понял, что идёт правильно.  
Он пригнулся под разноцветными занавесками и сел на лавку.  
– Папаша, я не хочу удон, налей мне сакэ.  
Лавочник – старый лис с выбеленной веками шерстью – услужливо кивнул и засуетился за прилавком. Гинтоки покосился на второго посетителя, который вовсю уплетал из своей миски, шумно втягивая суп.  
– Лисицы знают толк в удоне.  
– Ты это мне? Не говори со мной, когда я ем.  
– Издеваешься! Ты же сам придумал этот тупой пароль!  
Гинтоки развернулся, чтобы высказать Кацуре, что о нём думает, да так и застыл с открытым ртом. Рядом с ним на лавке сидела гигантская белая утка и с аппетитом наворачивала удон, отправляя его куда-то вглубь широко раскрытого клюва.  
– Зу-у-ра-а-а…  
– Не Зура, а…  
Утка повернулась – на Гинтоки уставились бессмысленные выпученные глаза – и вдруг ойкнула.  
– Ох чёрт, балахон снять забыл.  
Гинтоки хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, посидел так, потом повернулся к прилавку. Мудрый старый лис уже выставил перед ним чарку с холодным сакэ и тарелку с закуской.  
– Я могу объяснить, – осторожно начал Кацура.  
– О, заткнись, – Гинтоки глотнул сакэ и немного успокоился. – Значит, ты работаешь в Бюро.  
– Так проще искать. К людям стекается вся информация о потусторонней активности, и я успеваю перехватить очередной Ключ раньше, чем про него узнают.  
– В этот раз не успел.  
– В этот раз было слишком много препятствий. Хозяин, мне тоже сакэ.  
Они молча выпили, не глядя друг на друга.  
– Почему мне не сказал? – спросил наконец Гинтоки. – Или ты не узнал… его?  
– Шефа? Узнал сразу, – Кацура повертел чарку. – Я подумал, что вам не стоит видеться, раз он ничего не помнит, что это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.  
– Да что ты там…  
– И был прав, – повысил голос Кацура. – В итоге из-за твоего попустительства очередной Ключ оказался в Бюро.  
– Ну и что? Ключом больше, Ключом меньше…  
Зура не ответил, но Гинтоки чувствовал его осуждение. Плевать. Он сам знал, что должен был забрать и уничтожить Ключ, как всегда, но… мог же он хоть что-то сделать для себя, хотя бы раз.  
– Сколько ты их нашёл? – вдруг спросил Кацура. – Я – сорок три.  
Гинтоки пожал плечами:  
– Шестьдесят-семьдесят? Не считал.  
Они понятия не имели, сколько всего существует Ключей Альтаны, но это было не настолько важно.  
– Важнее знать, сколько успел собрать Такасуги, – озвучил его мысли Кацура. – Ему достаточно найти и сберечь половину, чтобы наши усилия пошли прахом.  
Гинтоки молчал.  
– Ты что-нибудь слышал про Такасуги? – осторожно спросил Кацура. – Кажется, ему помогают некоторые могущественные ёкаи.  
– Наплевать, – отрезал Гинтоки.  
Получилось громче и злее, чем он планировал, совсем не так равнодушно, как хотелось, но Кацура ничего не сказал. Они очень давно знали друг друга.  
– Мне пора. – Кацура рассчитался со старым лисом и встал с лавки. – Обеденный перерыв почти закончился.  
Гинтоки скептически оглядел его нелепую фигуру.  
– Я всё понимаю, но почему утка?  
Кацура невозмутимо одёрнул подол.  
– Из-за балахона, он очень хорошо защищает мои глаза от солнечного света. К тому же… – его голос изменился и Гинтоки, даже не видя лица, понял – придурок лыбится как слабоумный, – в Бюро есть котик, очаровательный пушистик с мягчайшими розовыми лапками. Благодаря балахону, он не может почуять мою суть, а я могу гладить и чесать его, сколько захочу.  
– Ты придурок, – честно сказал Гинтоки.  
Кошки чуяли существ с Той Стороны, поэтому он сам, да и все, кого он знал, старались держаться от этих пушистых тварей подальше. Только Кацура был настолько туп, чтобы играть с ними.  
– Увидимся, Гинтоки, – тот перебрался через лавку, мелькнув голыми ногами в ластах. – Будь осторожен, я чувствую, что грядёт нечто страшное.  
Это могло бы произвести впечатление, но Кацура свёл на нет весь пафос, когда заковылял прочь, переваливаясь с боку на бок. Если бы кто-то увидел его сейчас, то репутация знаменитого Рыцаря Ярости, была бы уничтожена навсегда.  
Гинтоки отвернулся к прилавку.  
– Папаша, ещё сакэ.  
Ему требовалось выпить.


	9. Эпилог 2

***

Все жалюзи были подняты, и солнце захватило комнату, осветив дальние углы и разогнав тени. Единственный островок темноты остался в самом центре, где стояло большое, похожее на трон кресло с высокой спинкой. В этом кресле скорчился хозяин комнаты – Такасуги.  
Голова была бессильно откинута, напряжённая шея блестела от пота, взмокшие волосы прилипли к вискам и на нижней губе явственно проступили следы зубов. Такасуги тяжело, с хрипом дышал, как после оргазма… или пыток – боль и удовольствие иногда неразделимы.  
Когда в высоте потолка захлопали крылья, Такасуги не пошевелился, только ресницы дрогнули, словно он был не в состоянии открыть глаза.  
Человек-ворон быстрым шагом прошёл сквозь потоки солнечного света и остановился в двух шагах за креслом.  
– Оборо, – Такасуги пытался говорить насмешливо, но голос подрагивал от слабости. – Как всегда вовремя.  
– Ты говорил с господином?  
– Как видишь. – Он хрипло засмеялся. – Мы потеряли Ключ, он у Широяши. Скажи: «я же предупреждал».  
– Я же предупреждал, – механически повторил Оборо. – Говорят, там были и Белый демон и Рыцарь Ярости – неудивительно, что твои подчинённые проиграли. Если бы ты пошёл сам…  
– Время для этой битвы ещё не пришло, – резко ответил Такасуги. И поморщился. – Но господин считает иначе.  
Взгляд Оборо смягчился.  
– Ключей ещё много, где-то потеряешь, где-то найдёшь – так было всегда.  
– Так было раньше. Но кое-что изменилось.  
Такасуги извлёк кисэру из рукава и начал набивать табаком. Все его движения были резкими, неловкими, словно давались ему с трудом. Оборо наблюдал, стиснув зубы.  
– Этот Ключ особенный. И он нужен господину любой ценой. Любой ценой, – повторил Такасуги саркастично.  
– Но Широяша уже должен был уничтожить его.  
– О нет, всё не так просто. Ключ оставили на хранении в Бюро Особых Расследований.  
– У людей? Но почему… Это ловушка.  
– Да. Но такие мелочи господина не интересуют.  
Такасуги выкурил кисэру в две затяжки и отбросил с раздражением.  
– Оборо, как думаешь, сколько Ключей я собрал за эти годы? Сто сорок семь, больше, чем кто-либо, но этого недостаточно. Этого никогда не будет достаточно.  
Оборо подошёл ближе и положил руки на спинку кресла – когда Такасуги поворачивал голову, его волосы задевали бледные пальцы, но он не замечал.  
– Господина гораздо больше интересует Гин… Широяша. А теперь ещё и этот человек, Хиджиката. Как будто он что-то может, как будто вся сила усмирителей душ хоть что-то может против меня!..  
Голос Такасуги сорвался и он умолк. Оборо смотрел на его склонённую голову со странным выражением, не зная, что сказать.  
Наконец он заговорил:  
– Людям не под силу уничтожить любой из Ключей, и нам это на руку. Если мы всё тщательно продумаем и сможем застать их врасплох, то достигнем успеха. Я немедленно распоряжусь, чтобы вороны взяли здание Бюро под наблюдение.  
Такасуги лишь вяло помахал рукой. Оборо отступил, сделал два шага, собираясь уходить, но остановился. Оглянулся: Такасуги сидел, сгорбившись, придавленный тяжестью невидимого груза. Оборо смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом вернулся. На ходу завёл руки за голову и развязал тесёмки.  
Маска упала и покатилась по доскам пола с гулким стуком, Такасуги повернул голову на звук, посмотрел недоумённо, сначала на маску, потом на Оборо, который неторопливо обошёл кресло и встал перед ним.  
– Ты ещё здесь?  
– Как-то ты просил меня остаться, но тогда я был занят. – Тон Оборо оставался таким же ровным и лишённым эмоций как обычно. – Сейчас у меня есть время.  
– Как же твои дела?  
– Подождут.  
Такасуги смотрел ему в лицо сверху вниз, его глаза в солнечном свете тоже посветлели, сделались прозрачными, как зелёное стекло. Оборо тихо выдохнул.  
– Но если ты против, – он сделал паузу. – Я могу уйти.  
– Нет! – вырвалось у Такасуги.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом Такасуги расслабился и снова откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Нет, – сказал он мягче, – я не против. Оставайся.


	10. Эпилог 3

***

Дверь захлопнулась с железным лязгом. Ямазаки приник к ней, напряжённо прислушиваясь, но снаружи не доносилось ни звука – зверь то ли ушёл, то ли затаился. И как теперь возвращаться на улицу? Вызвать полицию и пожарных? Или лучше сразу – войска НАТО?  
Спохватившись, он осмотрел коробку, но та была в полном порядке, даже не помялась. Ямазаки почти не запомнил, как удирал от жуткого зверя, но свой ценный груз сберёг – потерять работу было страшнее, чем жизнь.   
Наручные часы показывали без десяти полночь – он всё ещё укладывался по времени, но стоило поспешить и найти кого-нибудь из жильцов.  
Ямазаки оглядел тесную полутёмную прихожую – довольно мрачное место, наполненное цветочным ароматом. Мебели тут не было, но напротив, в двух шагах от входа разместилась дверь во внутренние помещения. Перед ней на пороге стояло несколько пар обуви, и Ямазаки приободрился.   
Перехватив коробку поудобнее, он шагнул вперёд. И тут что-то обрушилось ему на голову.  
Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Ямазаки попытался закрыть коробку своим телом и лишь потом понял, что сверху не льётся вода или что похуже – на него просыпалась безобидная соль. Что за странные шутки?  
– Кхм-кхм.  
Пока он отвлёкся, внутренняя дверь успела открыться и на пороге воздвиглась внушительная фигура. Против света не получалось разглядеть лицо, только очки эффектно бликовали.  
– Добрый вечер, – начал Ямазаки. – Я…  
Фигура повелительно взмахнула рукой.   
– Нет нужды объяснять, – прозвучал густой важный голос. – Мы давно тебя ждём.  
– Позвольте, – запротестовал Ямазаки, – я прибыл точно по времени и у меня есть ещё десять… – он мельком взглянул на часы, – ещё восемь с половиной минут.  
– А? Почему восемь… То есть, это не имеет значения. – Человек в очках снова заговорил важным тоном, но Ямазаки уже понял, что он довольно молод, младше него. – Важно лишь то, что ты прошёл испытание солью и железом и можешь быть допущен внутрь. – Он солидно кашлянул. – Меня зовут Шимура Шинпачи, но ты можешь звать меня Сэмпай.  
– Ямазаки Сагару, – кротко ответил Ямазаки.  
Его таким было не удивить, многие клиенты вели себя странно: одна пожилая дама хотела, чтобы её звали Королевой, а другой с виду приличный господин требовал, чтобы Ямазаки вёл переговоры с его собакой. Кстати.  
– У вас там собачка бегает во дворе. Бойцовская порода, да? Вы бы её на цепь посадили, пока кто-нибудь не вызвал полицию.  
– Мы сами из полиции, – равнодушно отозвался очкарик. Наверное, Ямазаки не смог скрыть скептическое выражение лица, потому что он поспешил добавить: – По крайней мере, шеф точно из полиции.  
– Вы про Б.О.Р.-сана?  
– Очкарик! – крикнули из комнаты. – Что ты там застрял? Если сожрёшь пиццу в одиночку, я тебе очки в пищевод затолкаю!  
– Всё в порядке, Кагура-чан! Нет здесь никакой пиццы.  
– Как это нет? – возмутился Ямазаки. – Вот же она!  
– Ого, Ямазаки-сан, тебя ещё не утвердили в должности, а ты уже приносишь пиццу на всех? – Очкарик погрозил пальцем. – А тебе очень нужна работа, как я посмотрю.  
У Ямазаки дёрнулся глаз. Он прижал веко свободной рукой и ответил, как мог терпеливо:   
– Мне не нужна работа.  
– Как это не нужна?! – очкарик аж взвизгнул от возмущения.  
– В смысле, я уже работаю – доставщиком пиццы.  
– Не повезло тебе. Я вот раньше работал в нэко-кафе.  
– Это гораздо хуже!  
Очки зловеще забликовали.  
– Ямазаки-сан, ты молодец, что добрался сюда живым… в смысле, что откликнулся на объявление.  
– Это от меня не зависит, на заказы отвечает диспетчер.  
– Уверен, ты нам подходишь, а если даже и нет – всё равно других претендентов пока не было. Поэтому, идём, я отведу тебя к шефу.  
– Он заплатит?  
– Нет-нет, зарплата только в конце месяца.  
До Ямазаки начало доходить, что они говорят о разных вещах.  
– Тут какое-то недоразумение. Вы думаете, я пришёл устраиваться на работу?  
Очкарик не успел ответить.  
– Шинпачи-кун! – послышался женский голос. – Пиццу принесли?  
– Нет.  
– Да!  
Шинпачи и Ямазаки уставились друг на друга.  
– Не важно, – решила женщина после паузы, – возвращайся, а то Кагура-чан проголодалась.   
– Хорошо, Сестрица! – Шинпачи подмигнул. – Не бойся, Кагура-чан тебя не съест. Пусть она и выглядит жутко, когда проходит сквозь стены, но на самом деле, очень добрая.  
– Ты же шутишь, да?  
Шинпачи покачал головой с задумчивым видом.  
– Здесь все очень добрые. Сначала они тебя напугают, но помни – первое впечатление обманчиво. Пусть они и выглядят как банда садистов-людоедов, пусть могут угробить человека из лучших побуждений, а их экстренная реанимация просто ужасна, но все здесь – замечательные друзья. Шеф говорит, что сюда не приходят случайные люди, что судьба свела нас не просто так. – Он неловко засмеялся. – Меня судьба не привела, а притащила за шиворот, если честно, но я не жалею. Вот увидишь, Ямазаки-сан, тебе тоже здесь понравится.  
Ямазаки не стал повторять, что не ищет работу. Во-первых, это было бесполезно, а во-вторых… Разве он был доволен своей нынешней должностью и, если уж на то пошло – всей своей жизнью? Дешёвое жилье, одинокие вечера, анпан на ужин; капризы клиентов, тративших на пиццу больше, чем он зарабатывал в месяц; пренебрежение начальства, не считавшего работников за людей – унылое существование, без надежды на будущее, одно и то же каждый день. Вдруг сегодня случится нечто особенное? Вдруг это его шанс изменить жизнь к лучшему?  
– Что за должность?   
– А. Дневной сторож.  
– Спасибо, мне пора.  
– Что, даже деньги за пиццу не возьмёшь?  
Ямазаки мысленно побился головой о стенку. Ну да, он не мог просто уйти, он должен был получить деньги за пиццу, иначе её стоимость вычтут из его зарплаты. Снова.  
– Что нужно сделать, чтобы мне заплатили? Пройти собеседование?  
Шинпачи закивал:  
– Шеф тебе всё объяснит.  
«Схожу, послушаю старика, – уговаривал себя Ямазаки, – а потом вежливо откажусь. Что мне сделает этот Б.О.Р. – не пристрелит же».  
– Как хоть называется ваша контора? – спросил он без интереса.  
Шинпачи просиял.   
– Ты не знаешь?   
Выглядело так, словно он ждал вопроса и готовился к нему, очень уж наигранно это прозвучало. Шинпачи эффектно повёл рукой и улыбнулся – как показалось Ямазаки – зловеще.  
– Добро пожаловать в Бюро Особых Расследований, стажёр.

THE END


End file.
